Winter In Seoul (REMAKE)
by Rilakkyuming97
Summary: Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya… / KYUMIN / GS / DLDR / NEWBIE / REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title∷ **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author∷ **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast∷**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre∷ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer∷**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning∷ Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary∷**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

**IA** menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu?

-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-

Ini cerita ketiga dari empat series musim-nya Ilana Tan. Tadinya Vania mau ngeremake 4-4nya-_- Tapi… liat deh, kalau misalnya emang niat nanti Vania remake 4-4nya dengan cast berbeda *plak

Ah, tapi Vania juga ngeremake Autumn In Paris dengan pairing Hanchul. Jadi bagi para Hanchul Shippers, ditunggu saja yaaa ;;)

Tadi rencananya pairing Kyumin cocoknya di Summer in Seoul, tapi kok kayaknya lebih suka mereka di Winter In Tokyo^^ Dan jadilah cerita REMAKE ini 'w'b Walaupun remake, mungkin ada beberapa perombakan yang terjadi—sedikit –dan harap dimaklumi karena author newbie di ffn:))

And the last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author****: **Rillakyuming97

**Cast****: **

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre****: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****: **Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning****:**** Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:****  
**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

**MUSIM** dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti kota Seoul. Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Lee Sungmin mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir cokelat panas, dan makan ramen. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Hei!"

Sungmin terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita dengan rambut panjang dicat pirang menyala yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita itu sebagai Kim Heechul, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah, Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Heechul Eonnie," Sungmin mendesah sambil memegang dada. "Eonnie membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Kim Heechul mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlalu gampang terkejut."

"Eonnie tahu aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi," kata Sungmin. "Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, cepat. Aku sudah hampir beku," kata Heechul sambil menggandeng lengan Sungmin. "Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau bawa buku lagi hari ini?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang superbesar. Dua-duanya buku klasik terkenal. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang membacanya."

Ia bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Namsan-dong dan ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

"Eonnie mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Heechul yang menatap kedua buku itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai."

Alis Heechul terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Sungmin. "Buku bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja," katanya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar yes, no, thank you, I love you. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami manga."

Sungmin tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini Eonnie pulang terlambat," katanya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh, Ryeowook pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benar-benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri tua bernama Osawa, yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Kim. Kim Heechul berumur 28 tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Sungmin– dan bekerja sebagai penata rambut di sebuah salon yang terletak di distrik Myeong-dong, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Kim Ryeowook, adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

Sungmin sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong. Saat Sungmin pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek. Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen Sungmin selama setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti itu di pusat kota Seoul. Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan. Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan Sungmin sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Heechul berbalik menghadap Sungmin. "Oh ya, apakah kau sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?"

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Benarkah?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Ryeowook melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul mengangguk lagi. "Kata Ryeowook, orang itu datang sendirian dan langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?"

Kening Sungmin berkerut samar. "Bukankah Ryeowook-ah pergi kuliah pagi tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Heechul menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Ryeowook memang pergi kuliah, tapi Halmonie masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya, merujuk pada Nenek Osawa yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. "Halmonie juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Halmonie sudah memasang mata dan telinga. Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?" gumam Sungmin sambil merenung. "Mungkin Kakek Osawa tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Heechul. "Kata Halmonie, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu."

"Oh..."

Heechul mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Sungmin."

"Selamat malam." Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Sungmin. Bagaimana kalau penyewa baru itu jatuh sakit? Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Nenek Osawa sedang tidak memerhatikan. Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong? Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Sungmin menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Sungmin maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menyapu poninya yang terpotong rapi dari kening dan menarik napas panjang. Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Kakek Osawa? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu Kakek malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Sungmin masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh... Kepalaku, aduh, pantatku..." Sungmin mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia mengerang dalam bahasa ibunya.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Sungmin tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang gelap awut-awutan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan lusuh. Sungmin tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Sungmin juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Cho Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Penerbangan dari New York ke Seoul menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya jet-lag. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat. Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Ia haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena sama sekali tidak berselera. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan.

Kyuhyun baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawah celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia menarik pintu itu membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan seorang wanita. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan. Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti gadis itulah yang memekik tadi. Kini gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Sesaat Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu bukan orang Korea. Mata gadis itu besar dan bulat, tidak seperti mata orang Korea pada umumnya, apalagi tadi gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sudah jelas bukan bahasa Korea. Kyuhyun bingung. Otaknya masih bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri. Dan ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Korea. Apakah gadis itu mengerti?

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Sungmin-ah? Kaukah itu?"

"Sungmin Eonnie?"

"Ryeowook! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"Yeobo, kau tunggu di sini saja."

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain gadis bermata besar yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda kurus berdagu tirus yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, lalu seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih.

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi?" pekik si wanita berambut pirang sambil menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Gwenchana?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sungmin itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh, Heechul Eonnie. Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oke, gadis bernama Sungmin itu bisa berbahasa Korea, pikir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sepertinya dia memang orang Korea.

Si pemuda kurus berdagu tirus membantu Sungmin berdiri dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan erat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertegun. "Nuguseyo? Sungmin Eonnie, apakah orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Ryeowook," sela orang tua berambut putih yang berdiri di samping si pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. Kakek tua itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar, "Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Ryeowook. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang."

Kyuhyun melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan. Ia berkata, "Saya baru tiba di Seoul dengan pesawat pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan, saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Sungmin. Wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si kakek tua kembali bertanya sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

Perhatian Kyuhyun kembali terarah kepada Sungmin yang terlihat serbasalah. Gadis itu bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Haraboeji, itu... Itu, ehm... Maksudku, aku hanya khawatir," katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari orang-orang di sana masih menunggu penjelasannya, karena itu ia melanjutkan, "Aku dengar dari Heechul Eonnie," ia menatap wanita berambut pirang itu sekilas, "sudah ada yang menempati apartemen 201 dan orang itu belum keluar dari kamar sejak pagi. Dan aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir...," suaranya semakin lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk, "...mungkin orang itu sakit, atau, eh, jatuh pingsan."

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Lalu ketika aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, orang—eh, Kyuhyun-sshi tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membuatku terkejut. Dan aku terjatuh." Sungmin berdeham di akhir penjelasannya. "Begitulah."

Seketika itu juga suasana tegang di koridor lantai dua mencair.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Heechul sambil mengguncang lengan Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida," gumam Sungmin lirih sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Ryeowook sambil memandang Kyuhyun. "Namaku Kim Ryeowook dan ini kakakku, Kim Heechul." Ia menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102," Heechul menambahkan.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak-beradik Kim. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Kakek Osawa," si kakek tua memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya sudah keriput, Kakek Osawa ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi. "Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah."

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah kepada Sungmin yang tetap diam. Sungmin tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap, "Namaku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Kyuhyun-sshi," kata Kakek sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kali Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki kembali di Seoul setelah pindah ke New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Dan Seoul adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Kyuhyun memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

Preview Next Chap…

_"Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!"_

_"Kyuhyun-sshi?" _

.

.

_"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"_

_"Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."_

.

.

_"Kau gadis yang menarik, Lee Sungmin."_

**To Be Continued…**

Chapter 1 siap! Haha akhirnya, sempet-sempetin ngepost saat sedang menghapal untuk MID besok T_T Gak nyangka kalau ada yang nunggu dan mem-follow cerita ini. Bahkan jadiin cerita ini sebagai favorite :''')) *nangis dipelukan Ming* Cerita ini memang keren, karena tercipta dari seorang penulis bertangan ajaib, Ilana Tan:3 Tapi bukan berarti saya muji fanfiction ini loh, fanfiction ini Cuma nge-remake. Cerita aslinya milik Ilana Tan, jadi jalan cerita ini bukan hak milik saya:)) Tetapi fan-fiction ini hak milk saya^^ -doh bingung jelasinnya-

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu cerita ini. Terimakasih, terimakasih:)) Buat yang nge-review di Prolog kemaren, terimakasih. Saya akan membalas sebisanya:

- **cloudswan**: 'Ia' disini siapa? Hehe nanti akan terjawab di part-part selanjutnya. Iya, itu memang masih prolog, jadi belum jelas dan membingunkan. Ini udah dipanjangin dan diupdate. Gomawo review-nya^^

- **JSJW407**: Hehe iya winter^^ Kecepetan ya? Hehe ini udah dipanjangin kok… Iya ini udah update, gomawo review-nya^^

- **Park Heeni**: Iya masih prolog^^ Wah, kalau gitu bisa baca fanfict ini biar ingat kembali. Wkwkwk *promo-_-* Fighting! ^o^ Gomawo review-nya^^

- **KobayashiAde**: Eh, iya saya lupa tulis TBC nya-_- Iya ini TBC kok^^ Gantung? Hehe itu baru prolog aja chingu^^ Gomawo review-nya^^

- **abilhikmah**: Ini udah lanjut^^ Gomawo review-nya^^

- **PaboGirl**: Siapa ya? Belum bisa menebak ya? Temukan jawabannya di part-part selanjutnya^^ Btw gomawo review-nya^^

- **NurLarasati13**: Iya ini udah lanjut^^ Semoga bisa mengerti di chap 1 dan chap-chape selanjutnya^^ Gomawo review-nya^^

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca Prolog dan Chapter ini^^ Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kesalahan penulisan disana-sini._. Ini murni kesalahan Vania yang nggak teliti.

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rillakyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary∷**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

SUNGMIN berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di samping mesin penjual kopi yang—mengikuti tema bulan Desember– tiba-tiba saja sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Sungmin memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," katanya di ponsel sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sungmin sambil menyesap pelan kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Pa, Mama masih di Jakarta?"

Sejak kecil ia selalu memanggil orangtuanya dengan Papa dan Mama, bukan Appa atau Eomma. Ia juga tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karena didikan ibunya yang orang Indonesia, tetapi ayahnya juga tidak keberatan.

Sebenarnya ibunya sendiri juga blasteran Indonesia-Seoul. Neneknya dari pihak ibu adalah orang Indonesia dan kakeknya orang Seoul. Sedangkan ayah Sungmin asli keturunan Korea. Ayah dan ibu Sungmin awalnya tinggal di Seoul, lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Ilsan, kampung halaman ayahnya, untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul.

"Ya, tapi ibumu akan pulang minggu ini," sahut ayahnya. "Katanya kesehatan kakekmu sudah membaik."

"Baguslah," kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Minggu lalu ibunya pulang ke Jakarta karena mendengar kakek Sungmin harus menjalani operasi usus buntu, tetapi operasinya berhasil dengan baik dan kakeknya sudah sehat kembali. Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Ilsan, Sungmin menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

"Yeoboseyo? Ryeowook-ah, ada apa?" kata Sungmin begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Sungmin Noona, punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Ryeowook di ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Heechul Noona, aku, dan Kyuhyun Hyung mau pergi minum-minum malam ini," jelas Ryeowook. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru. Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa."

Mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun, pikiran Sungmin langsung melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya pasti menganggap dirinya semacam penguntit _psycho_ atau tukang intip...

"Noona?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Sungmin berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Ryeowook. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Noona bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa," kata Sungmin setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan ikut."

"Oh?" Suara Ryeowook terdengar agak kecewa.

"Sungmin-sshi."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang. Orang asing, pikir Sungmin langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya Sungmin satu-satunya karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Maaf, Ryeowook-ah, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Sungmin cepat. "Kalian saja yang pergi hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali. Maaf ya?"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke tong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah menunggu.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Sungmin menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Sungmin terkesiap pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Sungmin tetap berjalan—walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat– dan memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang lain yang juga berjalan di jalan itu? Memangnya jalan itu milikku sendiri? Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali sifatnya yang mudah panik. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yakinkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Diam-diam Sungmin berusaha melirik ke balik bahunya. Ia tidak berhasil melihat banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa panik mulai menyerang tanpa memedulikan bantahan akal sehat. Sementara ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat? pikir Sungmin panik. Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah diriku. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Seoul. Sungmin langsung memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya. Jangan-jangan... penguntit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin dikuntit. Pengalaman itu membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Sungmin lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..." Terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dan Sungmin merasa bahunya dipegang. Kepanikannya meledak. Ia berputar dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Ia juga tidak lupa menjerit keras.

Tas tangannya mengenai sisi tubuh orang itu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Sungmin mengayunkan tasnya sekali lagi dan...

"Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!"

Sungmin menghentikan ayunan lengannya dan melotot galak ke arah laki-laki yang mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Perlahan-lahan orang itu menurunkan tangan dan Sungmin baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" kata Sungmin dengan suara tercekik. Matanya terbelalak. Walaupun tetangga barunya itu masih tergolong orang asing, tapi setidaknya Sungmin mengenalnya. Debar jantungnya yang liar pun agak mereda. "Astaga, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda hari ini. Penampilannya lebih rapi daripada kemarin. Dan ia sudah bercukur. Sungmin jadi menyadari sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih muda. Wajahnya menarik dan berkesan kebarat-baratan.

Cho Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia balas menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah kaget. "Aku tidak mengendap-endap. Bukankah tadi aku memanggilmu? Justru kau yang langsung menghantamku dengan tas," katanya, membuat wajah Sungmin terasa panas karena malu. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih jelas hari ini, tidak serak seperti kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku jaket dan menunjuk tas tangan Sungmin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau sudah boleh menurunkan tasmu itu."

Kepala Sungmin berputar ke samping, ke arah tangannya yang masih mengacungkan tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangan dan berkata dengan gelagapan, "Tapi kau tadi memang mengendap-endap. Kau tahu..."

Saat itu pintu rumah di sebelah kanan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita tua melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian lalu bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang menjerit."

"Gwenchana-yo. Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu," kata Kyuhyun cepat sambil membungkuk. Sungmin juga buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sambil meminta maaf.

Wanita tua itu berdecak pelan. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang." lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan tegak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata laki-laki itu di sela-sela tawanya dan menyusul Sungmin.

"Menurutmu ini lucu?" tanya Sungmin dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tadi membuatku ketakutan. Kukira kau perampok. Atau penguntit. Atau... semacam itu."

"Penguntit?"

Sungmin ragu sejenak. Lalu, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Banyak penguntit di Seoul, kau tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru minum-minum bersama Heechul Eonnie dan Ryeowook, bukan?"

"Ya, benar," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu alasan di baliknya. "Setelah makan malam bersama Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, mereka mengajakku minum-minum di club langganan mereka."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut," kata Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ryeowook tadi bilang kau ikut merayakan ulang tahun rekan kerjamu."

"Mm," gumam Sungmin, lalu bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga tidak pulang bersama?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka punya acara lain dengan teman-teman mereka."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. Heechul dan Ryeowook memang sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum lewat tengah malam.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, lalu Kyuhyun membuka suara, "Kurasa Seoul sudah banyak berubah."

Sungmin meliriknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut wajah tetangganya yang heran. "Keluargaku pindah ke New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Seoul sejak kami pindah."

"Oh, New York?" gumam Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng dan tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. New York kedengarannya jauh sekali." Kemudian ia melirik teman seperjalanannya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar, "Tapi bahasa Korea-mu bagus."

"Tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Walaupun tinggal di luar negeri, kami masih berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Korea."

Sungmin tersenyum mengerti. "Sama seperti keluargaku." Melihat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia menjelaskan, "Aku berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia dengan ibuku."

"Ibumu orang Indonesia?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu tidak terlalu mirip orang Korea. Apalagi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Nenekku dari pihak Ibu adalah orang Indonesia dan kakekku orang Korea. Ibuku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Indonesia. Lalu Ibu pindah ke Seoul setelah menikah dengan Ayah, jadi aku lahir di sini. Tapi aku sangat lancar berbahasa Indonesia, kau tahu? Ibuku mengajariku sejak kecil."

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ketika Sungmin sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya. "Bahumu... sakit tidak?"

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan bahunya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahutnya ceria, "aku tidak akan lumpuh walaupun tadi kau menghajarku keras sekali dengan tasmu yang berat itu. Apa isinya? Batu?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Oh, Les Miserablés," katanya, menyebut judul aslinya setelah membaca judul dalam tulisan Hangeul yang tercetak di buku yang dipegang Sungmin.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Sungmin heran. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan membaca karya sastra klasik.

Kyuhyun mengabil buku itu dari tangan Sungmin dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Aku pernah membacanya," katanya. "Tapi aku baru tahu buku itu juga dijemahkan ke dalam bahasa Korea."

"Kau membaca versi aslinya?" tanya Sungmin kagum.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari buku itu. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Yang kubaca adalah yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis." Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Sungmin. "Kau?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bahasa Prancis-ku sangat payah. Dulu masih ada Hankyung-ah yang bisa mengajariku bahasa Prancis. Sekarang aku terpaksa belajar sendiri, dan sering kali aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Hankyung-ah?"

"Dia orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang kautempati sekarang. Orang yang sangat baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke Paris dan selalu membawakan kami hadiah kalau pulang dari sana. Sewaktu terakhir kali kembali dari Paris, dia juga membawakan CD lagu Prancis untukku, walaupun saat itu dia sedang punya banyak masalah," kata Sungmin sambil melamun. Lalu ia mendesah keras, "Kadang-kadang aku merindukannya."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

Mata Sungmin beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat berikut dalam bahasa ibunya tanpa sadar. "Jalan pikirannya aneh sekali, orang ini."

"Lagi-lagi mengomel dalam bahasa asing," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap langsung ke mata Sungmin dan berkata, "Kau gadis yang menarik, Lee Sungmin."

Mata Sungmin melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah dengar. Kyuhyun bilang apa tadi? Dia gadis yang menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa? Menarik dalam arti "menyenangkan"? Atau...? Tetapi mereka baru saling mengenal, jadi tidak mungkin menarik dalam arti yang lebih dalam dan rumit dan membingungkan, bukan?

Kemudian Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Sungmin berubah santai dan ia tersenyum mengerti. "Aah... Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Apa?"

"'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini,'" ulang Sungmin, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kau maksud pasti Hyukjae."

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat tidak mengerti. "Hyukjae?"

"Hyukjae model yang lumayan terkenal di sini. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di majalah dan televisi," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu, wajahmu mirip model terkenal?" tanyanya geli.

"Apa? Bukan, bukan!" Sungmin tertawa. "Hyukjae itu saudara kembarku. Orang-orang sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Hyukjae. Pemabuk yang dulu menguntitku juga begitu."

"Oh? Kau punya saudara kembar?" gumam Kyuhyun heran, lalu terdiam sejenak, dan menambahkan, "Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk yang menguntitmu?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia menjawab agak tergagap. "Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Hyukjae." Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bertanya lebih jauh, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Sejenak Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang berpikir, lalu ia berkata pelan, "Jadi kau punya saudara kembar?"

Sungmin mengembuskan napas, merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak mendesaknya. "Ya. Dia lahir lebih dulu, aku lima menit kemudian. Wajah kami sama persis, hanya gaya rambut kami yang berbeda, lalu dia punya tahi lalat kecil di hidung dan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Sifat kami berdua memang tidak sama, tapi juga tidak benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kami tinggal bersama di sini sampai dia pindah ke luar negeri musim panas tahun lalu karena ada kontrak kerja," jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang salah mengenalinya sebagai Hyukjae. Karena sudah tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan, kini ia cenderung langsung mengatakan segalanya sebelum ditanya. "Oh, sebelum kau bertanya, tidak, kami tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya, walaupun kami memang dekat. Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kami bukan cenayang. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ikut menjadi model karena aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi model."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu. Punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi kau bukan cenayang dan kau tidak mau menjadi model. Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

Sesaat Sungmin menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya memerah. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menggigil dan baru menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di luar pintu seperti ini. "Dingin sekali," katanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Sebenarnya kemungkinan Kyuhyun pernah melihat Hyukjae di majalah atau televisi sangat kecil. Kyuhyun sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama hampir separuh hidupnya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang artis atau model Korea.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

Preview Next Chapter..

_"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu,"_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu?"_

_"Aku tidak menunggunya,"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyuhyun-sshi, siapa nama cinta pertamamu?"_

_"Cinta pertamaku?"_

_"Kau masih ingat nama cinta pertamamu?"_

_"Namanya? Mmm... Sung..jin. Atau Sungmin?"_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Alhamdulillah, berhasil ngepost chap 2 nyaaa:)) Kependekan ya? Ah, mianhae… Saya mencoba mengikuti bab-bab yang ada dalam buku aslinya. Jadi, pendek deh:( Buat yang menunggu cerita ini—kepedean –tidak perlu takut:D Saya mencoba mengupdate cerita ini 2 hari sekali. Kebetulan saya baru aja selesai MID semester^^~~ Tapi, jam atau waktunya nggak menentu ya… biasanya setelah pulang sekolah atau setelah semua kerjaan sekolah selesai^^

Ah, terimakasih kembali yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para reviewers yang rela meluangkan reviewnya untuk fict remake saya ini^^ Buat siders, saya juga berterimakasih. Setidaknya kalian masih mau membaca cerita ini:)) Yah, walaupun saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para pembaca fict ini^^

Untuk yang ngereview di chap selanjutnya, akan saya balas sebisanya:

- Heldamagnae: Ini udah next ^^ Gomawo review-nya ya:))

- Kyumin Town: Sudah baca versi aslinya ya, chingu? Haha si dokter akan muncul di 2 chap setelah chap ini^^ Gomawo reviewnya ya:))

- dewi. : Dicerita ini, Ming aslinya orang Korea, dari pihak ayah Ming Korea, tapi ada percampuran Indonesia dari ibunya:)) Jadi Ming bisa dibilang orang Korea blasteran Indonesia^^ Gomawo reviewnya ya:))

- NurLarasati13: Maksudnya Kyuhyun nggak bisa tenang? Kyuhyun kabur dari New York? Ada ajaaa^^ Temukan jawabannya di chap-chap selanjutnya^^ Gomawo reviewnya ya:))

- tiaa: Siap! Ini udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya ya:))

- PaboGirl: Alhamdulillah kalau bisa dimengerti^^ Iya, Kyu akan melibas(?) siapapun yang mendekati Ming{} Gomawo reviewnya ya:))

- JSJW407: Ah, jjinja? Hehe^^ Karakter Ryeowook yang bawel dan aktif cocok sama karakter adiknya Heechul di cerita ini, jadi aku pake Ryeowook deeh^^ Oke^^ Ah, hurt/comfort belum ada di chap ini atau chap depan. Mianhae:(( Gomawo reviewnya ya:))

Berhubung update pendek—kebanyakan bacotnya– chap 3 akan saya post besok^^ So, tetep pantengin fict ini yaaa^^ Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini, yang berbaik hati mau memberi satu review yang berarti dan membangun. Saranghaeee :333

And last,

Mind to Review?

**_Rilakkyuming_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rillakyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

"**DIA** bilang kau gadis yang menarik?" Heechul menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir sambil berpikir-pikir. "Eonnie, menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe di distrik Myeong-dong. Kafe itu lumayan ramai karena hari itu hari Minggu dan banyak anak muda yang berkumpul. Pelanggan biasa ditambah lagi orang-orang yang istirahat setelah sibuk berbelanja untuk menyambut Hari Natal yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Sejak awal bulan Desember toko-toko di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul dan semua pusat perbelanjaan sudah mulai memasang hiasan Natal. Lagu Natal pun terdengar di mana-mana.

"Menurutku dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa," sahut Heechul ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya basa-basi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Heechul. "Pelukis memang suka bertingkah aneh-aneh."

"Dia pelukis?" tanya Sungmin heran. Kemarin ia lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaan laki-laki itu, tetapi Cho Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti pelukis. Yah, tentu saja, Sungmin sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pelukis mana pun, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia merasa laki-laki itu lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai... sebagai... entahlah. Yang penting bukan pelukis. Pelukis itu kan biasanya terlihat kacau, rambut berantakan, lusuh dan...

Nah, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu penampilan Cho Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Dengan rambutnya yang ikal tak beraturan dan penampilannya yang berantakan, ia kelihatan seperti pelukis dalam bayangan Sungmin. Ia juga...

"Siapa? Cho Kyuhyun?" Heechul menyela lamunannya, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan, bukan. Dia fotografer. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Sungmin langsung menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana.

"Tapi tadi Eonnie bilang dia itu pelukis."

Heechul mengernyit dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Maksudku tadi seniman. Pelukis dan fotografer sama-sama disebut seniman, bukan?"

Sungmin membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat. Kadang-kadang ucapan Heechul memang sulit dipahami dan Sungmin sudah terbiasa. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Kurasa memang begitu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Korea," kata Heechul. "Dia sangat terkenal di Amerika, kau tahu? Bahkan di Seoul ini dia sudah dibanjiri tawaran pekerjaan, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin bekerja dulu untuk sementara ini. Dia mau berlibur."

Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan kagum. "Bagaimana Eonnie bisa tahu semua itu?"

Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku pintar menggabung-gabungkan informasi yang kuterima."

"Jongwoon!"

Kepala Sungmin berputar ke arah suara melengking itu dan matanya terpaku pada gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang dicat oranye yang sedang melambai kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja Sungmin. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti landak yang dipanggil Jongwoon itu balas melambai.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Sungmin mendengar gadis itu bertanya lagi dan temannya menggeleng.

Perhatian Sungmin kembali ke Heechul ketika mendengar tetangganya itu mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," gerutu Heechul. "Apa maksudnya memakai rok mini pada musim dingin begini?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti itu—para remaja dengan dandanan aneh dan style ngelantur– adalah pemandangan sehari-hari di Myeong-dong. Remaja-remaja itu suka berdandan habis-habisan dan memamerkan diri di depan orang banyak. Mulai dari rambut yang dicat warna-warni, pakaian yang "kreatif" dan mencolok, sampai ke rias wajah yang bisa membuat orang-orang tua seperti Kakek Osawa mengelus dada. Mereka berdandan seolah-olah akan menghadiri pesta kostum, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sedang nongkrong santai di jalanan.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu," celetuk Heechul tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Kim Jongwoon, bukan?"

Sungmin menunduk dan menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir tehnya.

Heechul melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Menurutmu si Landak itu Jongwoon yang kau cari-cari?"

Sungmin mendengus dan tertawa. "Astaga, Eonnie! Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu masih kecil. Umurnya paling-paling baru tujuh belas tahun."

Heechul mendesah. "Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu walaupun sudah belasan tahun."

"Aku tidak menunggunya," bantah Sungmin.

Heechul mencibir. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat sampai nyaris putus hanya karena mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Jongwoon."

Sungmin kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan.

Heechul memiringkan kepala. "Aku jadi berpikir-pikir. Memangnya kau masih bisa mengenalinya? Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga belas tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpapasan di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela kafe, memandangi deretan pohon gundul di tepi jalan. Ia masih ingat peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu itu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Kim Jongwoon. Cinta pertamanya.

Musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu... Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Sungmin berjongkok menunggu Hyukjae di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Hyukjae harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan guru karena ia baru saja ribut dengan salah seorang anak di kelas tadi pagi. Sungmin sudah lupa siapa nama anak perempuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi yang jelas anak itulah yang memulai kekacauan tersebut.

Ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak jahat itu Sooyeon. Ia merampas kalung Sungmin hadiah dari Nenek dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Sungmin tahu Sooyeon sudah iri padanya sejak ia memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Sungmin". Hyukjae juga punya satu, tentunya dengan liontin yang berbentuk tulisan "Hyukjae". Sooyeon ingin meminjam kalung itu, tapi Sungmin tidak mengizinkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengizinkan anak manja itu memakai kalungnya yang berharga? Tapi Sooyeon nekat merampas kalung itu dan "menjatuhkannya" ke luar jendela. Katanya ia tidak sengaja, tapi tentu saja hanya orang buta dan tuli yang percaya padanya. Hyukjae yang pada dasarnya lebih galak langsung mengamuk dan menyerang Sooyeon. Saat itulah guru datang dan melihat Hyukjae melancarkan jurus menjambak-kuncir-rambut yang ganas.

Dengan wajah cemberut menahan tangis kesal sambil sesekali meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan, Sungmin menunduk dan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan salju di tanah. Nenek pasti marah kalau Sungmin sampai menghilangkan kalung itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Kepala Sungmin berputar ke arah suara. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menaungi mata dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru. Usia anak itu pasti lebih tua daripada Sungmin. Kelihatannya seperti anak SMP. Kakak kelasnya? Entahlah, Sungmin belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Sungmin ragu sejenak, lalu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. "Mencari apa?"

"Kalung," jawab Sungmin singkat, lalu kembali menunduk mencari-cari di tanah. Karena tidak mendengar sahutan, Sungmin menoleh dan melihat anak itu sudah ikut mencari-cari.

Baru saja Sungmin kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanah di sekeliling kakinya, ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu berseru, "Namamu Sungmin?"

Sungmin menatapnya dengan heran dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan sesuatu yang berkilau di tangan kanannya. "Ketemu!"

"Benar?" Sungmin melompat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk nama "Sungmin" kepada Sungmin. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?" katanya dengan nada ramah.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lapangan dan melambai. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan melihat sekumpulan remaja berdiri di sana, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki. Semuanya terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi biru. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."

Begitu anak laki-laki itu pergi. Hyukjae berlari-lari ke arah Sungmin sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek. Sungmin cepat-cepat menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu Hyukjae mengenal banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dan Hyukjae memang tahu. Kata Hyukjae nama anak itu Kim Jongwoon, siswa SMP. Dulu dia dan keempat temannya juga bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Sungmin , lalu setelah lulus mereka pindah ke SMP lain. Hari itu Kim Jongwoon dan teman-temannya datang ke SD lama mereka untuk bertemu dengan salah satu mantan guru mereka. Sejak hari itu Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon lagi.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

"Kau sudah menelepon Eomma-mu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia empat puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng.

Park Yoochun mendesah memandang keponakannya yang kelihatan tidak peduli itu. Kyuhyun sudah tinggal di New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Korea. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Paman, kehidupan Kyuhyun di New York sangat baik. Anak itu sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer profesional yang cukup terkenal. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Kyuhyun meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Seoul.

Tetapi keponakannya itu tidak mau tinggal di apartemen pribadi yang disediakan untuknya di distrik Gangnam yang trendi. Ia malah menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Park Yoochun sudah bertanya pada kakak perempuannya—ibu Kyuhyun– tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kyuhyun karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan, tetapi ibu Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba di Seoul, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menelepon keluarganya di New York.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti eomma-mu khawatir?" Park Yoochun berusaha membujuk keponakannya. "Kau tidak memberitahunya di mana kau tinggal, apa yang kaulakukan, bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Eomma tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Bukankah Samchon juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa Samchon melihatku tiba di Seoul dengan selamat," gumam Kyuhyun ringan. "Kita tidak perlu memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia mengangkat kameranya dan memandang sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipotret. Myeong-dong benar-benar mengesankan, penuh warna dan inovatif. Sumber inspirasi.

Sebaliknya, Park Yoochun tidak terlalu suka Myeong-dong. Tentu saja karena kawasan itu adalah kawasan yang dikuasai para remaja. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah para remaja yang berdandan seronok. Park Yoochun termasuk aliran konservatif. Ia lebih suka penampilan yang bersih dan rapi. Sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ia belum menikah dan belum punya anak. Seandainya saja anak laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu adalah anaknya, ia akan menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja anak itu. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, rambutnya dicukur habis dan hanya menyisakan tiga garis tipis di tengah-tengah kepalanya, pakaiannya sobek di sana-sini yang katanya adalah gaya masa kini, dan bukan hanya telinganya yang ditindik, tapi alis dan hidungnya juga.

Melihat kening Paman-nya yang berkerut, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Samchon jangan mengkhianatiku ya? Eomma hanya perlu tahu aku sudah tiba di Seoul dengan selamat. Hanya itu. Samchon juga tidak boleh melapor tentang apa pun kepadanya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan kalau Samchon mau tahu, keadaanku sangat baik sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Park Yoochun kembali menatap keponakannya dan menyadari tinggi badan Kyuhyun sudah menyamai tingginya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari saku jas dan mengulurkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Ini ponsel baru."

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Untukku? Supaya Samchon bisa merecokiku setiap hari dan melapor pada Eomma?"

Park Yoochun mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada ibumu dan aku tidak akan merecokimu. Kau tidak akan sering menerima teleponku. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa perlu mengecek apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Kyuhyun memasukkan smartphone itu ke saku mantel dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Samchon."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika Pamannya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, Kyuhyun berseru, "Samchon mau ke mana?"

Pamannya menoleh. "Pergi main bulu tangkis dengan teman. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bulu tangkis, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

Kyuhyun mengamati kepergian Paman-nya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia menyusuri setapak Myeong-dong sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membidik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Lensa kameranya menangkap sosok seorang wanita. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dari kamera untuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seakan tidak memercayai lensa kameranya.

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Ia menempati meja untuk berdua tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela kaca besar. Wanita itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca, tapi Kyuhyun memerhatikan mata wanita itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan wanita itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Rambut panjangnya dijepit ke atas dengan asal-asalan dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga kanan gadis itu yang ditindik. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga tindikan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu Lee Sungmin, tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Dan tidak salah lagi, Sungmin sedang melamun. Ia pasti sedang melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya, hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca besar. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik. Sungmin masih bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memotretnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari setelah itu Kyuhyun tetap memandanginya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Sungmin, tapi ia yakin tidak lama walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Ia baru tersadar ketika Sungmin bergerak, seakan juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya. Ia meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Kyuhyun maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca jendela. Sungmin mendengar ketukan itu dan berpaling. Kyuhyun memerhatikan mata gadis itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kemudian raut wajah Sungmin berubah begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya dari balik jendela kaca dan ia balas tersenyum.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

"Kyuhyun-sshi, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sungmin ketika ia sudah keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tadi ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dengan tetangga barunya itu, tapi ini kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kameranya. "Mencari inspirasi," sahutnya ringan.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Heechul Eonnie bilang kau fotografer. Fotografer apa? Fashion?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya. "Kurasa aku kurang berbakat dalam bidang itu. Pernah mendengar istilah _street photography_? Itu bidangku. Aku memotret apa pun yang kuanggap menarik di sekitarku. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka melakukan sedikit _fine art_ dan _landscape photography_, walaupun kurasa aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam kedua bidang itu."

Sungmin tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, tetapi mungkin ia bisa mencari beberapa buku petunjuk tentang fotografi di perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kafe di samping mereka dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di dalam?"

"Tadi aku bersama Heechul Eonnie. Dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluan Natal. Lalu dia harus kembali ke salon untuk bekerja," jelas Sungmin. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Sekarang aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jawab Sungmin. "Persediaan di rumah sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu," cetus Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

"Karena aku sedang tidak punya kesibukan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin. Lalu karena melihat Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Hangang Park yang terkenal itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana dan melihat-lihat. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri," gumam Sungmin. "Kenapa harus ditemani?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku takut tersesat."

"Apa?" Sungmin yakin ia salah dengar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Korea. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali jalan-jalan yang ada sekarang," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya melongo menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha melihat apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercanda atau serius. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendesah. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Spageti? Atau Ramyeon? Mmm..."

Kyuhyun yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di belakangnya. "Ramyeon saja," celetuknya dan menjulurkan tangan melewati kepala Sungmin untuk meraih beberapa plastik ramyeon. "Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Barat. Kita makan makanan Korea saja malam ini."

Alis Sungmin terangkat dan ia berputar menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kita?" ulangnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. "Memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu makan bersama?"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di tempatmu, bukan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan sejak kemarin aku sama sekali belum menikmati makanan yang sesungguhnya," bujuknya. Ketika ia melihat Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya siang ini kutraktir makan? Oke?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup adil."

Sungmin tahu benar dirinya orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi jarang sekali ia bisa langsung merasa akrab dengan seseorang. Cho Kyuhyun kelihatannya sangat percaya diri dan pandai berbicara. Selama makan siang mereka mengobrol banyak. Bersama laki-laki itu membuat Sungmin menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terpikir untuk diceritakan. Ia bercerita tentang tetangga-tetangga mereka juga tentang dirinya sendiri, seperti tentang ibunya yang saat ini sedang berada di Jakarta karena kakeknya sedang tidak sehat. Kyuhyun sepertinya tertarik pada semua yang diceritakan Sungmin.

"Giliranmu," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengaku tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan kepada Sungmin. Katanya ia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya dan kakak perempuannya sudah berkeluarga. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, kecuali seorang Paman yang menetap di Seoul. Keluarganya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka berdiri dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki di pinggir persimpangan jalan yang terkenal ramai, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke arah iklan-iklan neon dan layar video raksasa yang bertaburan di persimpangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh semangat. "Hm? Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mencari suasana baru," jawab Kyuhyun singkat, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan. Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan besar orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Sungmin tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin memperingatkan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Sungmin otomatis terhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum Sungmin sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawan menyenggol bahunya. Sungmin terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Seoul atau bukan? Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa."

Mendengar suara itu Sungmin mendongak dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Kyuhyun memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu," kata Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan begitu mereka menyeberang dengan selamat dan berhenti sejenak di samping tiang lampu jalanan.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," kata Kyuhyun ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu," gerutu Sungmin. "Membuat orang lain bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada bergurau. "Lain kali aku akan menempel terus padamu."

Sungmin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi.

"Jongwoon!"

Kepala Sungmin langsung berputar ke arah suara wanita itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut berpaling. Mereka melihat seorang wanita menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang mengulum lolipop. Usia anak itu pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Jongwoon, sudah Eomma bilang jangan berkeliaran sembarangan," si Ibu mengomel. Ia menggandeng tangan si anak yang hanya mendongak memandang wajah kesal ibunya. "Kalau tidak, lain kali Eomma tidak akan belikan permen lagi. Arratso?"

Sungmin memerhatikan kejadian singkat itu sambil memikirkan hal lain. Hari ini ia bertemu dua orang yang bernama Jongwoon, tapi dua-duanya bukan Jongwoon yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin yang merenung.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki dan ibunya itu. "Nama anak itu Jongwoon," gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Sungmin lagi setengah melamun.

"Bagus bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Nugu?"

Sungmin mendesah. "Anak laki-laki pertama yang kusukai."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kyuhyun-sshi, siapa nama cinta pertamamu?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Cinta pertamaku?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau masih ingat nama cinta pertamamu?"

"Namanya? Mmm..." Kyuhyun memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Sung..jin," jawabnya, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Atau Sungmin?"

Mata Sungmin menyipit. Laki-laki itu mulai bercanda lagi. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan dramatis. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Serius," tegas Kyuhyun, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau sendiri yang bernama Sungmin di seluruh Korea ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal nama..."

"Baiklah, terserah," Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kantong belanjaan dengan gerakan mengalah. "Aku percaya padamu. Ayo, jalan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat Hangang Park?" Ia melihat kantong belanjaannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Kyuhyun yang juga menjinjing kantong belanjaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak belanja dulu. Sekarang kita terpaksa harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana-mana."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tadi Kyuhyun ingin berkata bahwa ia mengenal seseorang bernama Jongwoon. Salah satu teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya juga bernama Jongwoon. Gara-gara Sungmin bertanya tentang cinta pertamanya, Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada masa kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Seoul. Ia juga teringat pada teman-teman sepermainannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah lama sekali.

Apakah mereka sudah berubah? Kyuhyun masih ingat nama-nama mereka yang sering bermain dengannya. Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Henry Lau, Zhoumi Tan, dan Kim Jongwoon.

Apakah mereka semua masih tinggal di Seoul?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Preview Next Chapter…_**

_"Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku Minnie-ya."_

_"Walaupun baru bertetangga dua minggu, ternyata kita sudah bisa saling memahami. Aku senang sekali."_

.

.

.

_"Menjadi fotografer itu bisa di mana saja. Tidak harus terikat di satu tempat, bukan? Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan menurutku Seoul kota yang sangat menarik."_

_"Orang yang membutuhkan perubahan suasana biasanya ingin melupakan sesuatu. Bukankah begitu?"_

.

.

.

_"Yeoja itu?… Aneh sekali. Aku baru sadar aku jarang sekali memikirkannya sejak aku tiba di Korea." _

.

.

.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Annyeong haseyo, readers~~ *joget rum pum pum pum* Akhirnya chap 3 bisa terupdate hari iniT_T

Mianhae, Mingie nggak nepatin janji untuk ngepost di hari Minggu. Ternyata Mingie ada kerja kelompok hari Minggu, alhasil dari jam 9 pagi sampe jam 7 malem rumah Mingie berantakan kertas, origami, lem, dan segala macamnya. Setelah itu Mingie beres-beres, mandi, dan lansung tidur-_- Pas kemaren mau ngepost, ternyata banyak tugas… jadi nggak jadi ngepost-_- Akhirnya hari ini agak free, jadi Mingie sempetin ngepost.

Ahhh! Ternyata pe-remake amatiran ini emang bener-bener amatiran-_- Mingie akan klarifikasi lagi 'gender'nya Ryeowook di cerita ini. Dengarkan yaaa^^

Jadi, mengikuti peran Tomoyuki di cerita aslinya, Ryeowook disini adalah seorang **namja**. Hehe-_- Mengenai panggilan Ryeowook ke Sungmin dan Heechul, itu murni kesalahan Mingie-_- Mingie kebawa suasana aja, Sungmin kan manggil Heechul '**Eonnie**', jadi pas Ryeowook—karena kebiasaan Ryeowook jadi peran yeoja tiap GS– jadi ketulis '**Eonnie**' deh u,u Padahal yang bener **Noona** kan yah :3 Jadi, panggilan Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun itu bener, kok. Yang salah itu panggilan Wook untuk Min dan Heenim^^ Jeongmal mianhae:(( *deepbow*

Ah, buat yang manggil Mingie author… kayaknya Ming belum pantes ya dapet panggilan itu._. Caby Cuma ngeremake, bukan membuat cerita. Jadi, buat yang mau panggil si penulis amatiran ini, silahkan panggil Mingie, Caby—nama panggilan saya dari temen-temen 'Bongoks!' tercinta– atau Claudia, atau apapun terserah kalian. Yang ngerasa dibawah 97lines, boleh panggil Mingie eonnie, Mingie eon, kak Mingie, atau segala macamnya, asal jangan Yuk Mingie aja ya^_^

Seperti biasa, cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut apabila tidak ada para 'beloved readers' yang setia mendukung dan memberi saran, kritik, ralatan, dan segala macam yang dapat membantu Mingie agar cerita ini menjadi lebih baik^^ Mingie bales satu-satu ya^^

- **PaboGirl**: Alhamdulillah kalau sudah bisa mengerti ceritanya:33 Hehe, sudah dijelaskan diatas ya chingu-ya^^ Ini murni kesalahan Mingie yang pabo-_- Ehehe, kapan ya? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? :3 Ah, iya yaa~ Abis dipikiran Mingie waktu memikirkan nama pemeran yang akan menjadi pairing twinsnya Sungmin Cuma 'Hyukjae' sorang~ Dan kalau ada waktu, rencananya Mingie mau ngeremake cerita Spring in London dengan cast HaeHyuk ^^ *malah cerita* Gomawo atas ripiuw-nya^^

- **JSJW407**: Full flashback? Tidak, tidak! Bisa jadi~~ *eat bulaga* Hanya sedikit, kok. Cuma kenangan masa kecilnya Sungmin tentang cinta pertamanya doang^^ Gomawo atas ripiuw-nya^^

- **dirakyu**: Ah, iya ya? Itu artinya cerita ini belum dapet feel Kyumin atau latar belakang kota Seoul-nya yang kurang terasa? :)) Wkwk seperti yang dijelaskan diatas, Wookie namja ;) Kesalahan panggilan dari Mingie wkwk mianhae:( Gomawo atas ripiuw-nya^^

- **NurLarasati13**: Iyaaaa ada keturunan Indonya^^ Maaf ya kemaren gajadi update kilat:( Do'ain yang ini bisa update kilat, karena part selanjutnya pendek banget;( Gomawo atas ripiuw-nya^^

- **tiaa**: Wah, terimakasih atas sarannya^^ Walaupun sedikit, insyaAllah akan dibuat 'sedikit sedikit' berbeda. Ya, walaupun jalan ceritanya akan tetap mengikuti di buku aslinya^^ Gomawo atas ripiuw-nya^^

- **abilhikmah**: Amieeennn! :D Gomawo atas ripiuw-nya^^

- **dewi. **: Wah, sama-sama juga atas ripiuw yang panjang^^ Hehe, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas tadi ya, sayang^^ Maafkan Mingie atas kebodohan mingie:(( Waaah, mungkin di chap depan sudah mulai muncul siapa cinta pertama Sungmin. Di chap ini juga sudah disinggung kan, siapa? ^^ Ne, cheonma. Gomawo juga atas ripiuw-nya^^

Oh iya, saya butuh saran. Sesuai janji, saya ingin meremake 4 keempat buku karya Ilana Tan dan pastinya akan perombakan besar-besaran di setiap cerita. Dan saya butuh saran dari kalian, rencananya, Mingie akan meremake Autumn In Paris dengan pairing Heechul-Hankyung, Spring In London dengan pairing Eunhyuk-Donghae, dan Summer In Seoul… maunya Mingie sih Sungmin-Kyuhyun lagi._.

Nah, yang mau Mingie tanyain… apakah pairing di Summer In Seoul jangan KyuMin lagi? Apakah ada pairing lain? Walaupun Mingie ngefeel-nya sama mereka berdua untuk cerita yang Summer. Mingie butuh saran dari para readers, atau kalian bisa memesan cerita mana dulu yang harus Mingie post setelah cerita ini selesai. Apakah Autumn, Spring, atau Summer? Atau tidak ketiganya?

Jadi, yang baca chapter ini, tolong beri saran dari permasalahan Mingie ya-_- Dan kalau ada kritik dan saran serta sanggahan yang lain, tolong pakai kata-kata yang berkenan ya, readers-deul^^

Baiklah, terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca cerita remake ini^^ Terimakasih karena sudah membuat Mingie bersemangat membuat lanjutan demi lanjutan cerita ini^^ Terimakasih buat yang menjadi readers dan reviewers setia^^ Buat siders setia, ayo dong tunjukkan diri kalian^^ Sedikit kata-kata kalian, sangat berarti buat saya yang terhitung seorang Newbie di FFn^_^ Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya~~ *kisseu~~~~~ ^3^* *tebar bunga bareng Sungmin*

**And last,**

**Mind to Review?**

**_Rilakkyuming_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rillakyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**EONNIE**, Ryeowook sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemen 102.

Heechul menutup pintu dan menyusul Sungmin ke ruang tamu. "Belum. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan pulang malam." Alisnya berkerut sedikit ketika mengamati Sungmin. "Kau sedang flu, ya? Suaramu sengau."

"Ya," gumam Sungmin lesu. Ia sudah merasakan gejala flu sejak pagi dan sudah minum obat, tetapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh karena keadaannya tidak membaik. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan duduk di salah satu bantal yang ada di lantai ruang tamu. Ia menopangkan siku di atas meja dan mengeluh, "Bagaimana ini?" Ia menoleh ke arah Heechul dan baru menyadari tetangganya itu berpakaian rapi. "Eonnie mau pergi?"

Heechul menatap bayangannya di cermin bulat yang tergantung di dinding. "Ya. Pergi makan malam dengan teman." Setelah bentuk rambutnya dianggap sempurna, Heechul menoleh menatap Sungmin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencari Ryeowook?"

Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri Heechul dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Aku mau memintanya mengganti bola lampu di apartemenku."

"Oh," gumam Heechul sambil mengangguk. "Bola lampu sebelah mana?"

"Ruang duduk." Sungmin belum pernah mengganti bola lampu dan Heechul sama saja. Selama ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan Ryeowook untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu. Itulah keuntungan punya saudara laki-laki. Bisa dimintai tolong.

"Ryeowook belum pulang," ulang Heechul. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum pulang juga."

Heechul mendecakkan lidah. "Ke mana semua namja itu saat dibutuhkan?" gerutunya.

"Ada Haraboji," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli begitu teringat Kakek Osawa. "Tapi aku tidak tega memintanya memanjat-manjat tangga demi mengganti bola lampu."

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau harus menunggu salah satu dari kedua namja muda dan kuat itu pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Tapi, Eonnie, apartemenku gelap gulita," Sungmin mengerang. Ia tidak suka gelap. Ia takut gelap. Memang usianya sudah 25 tahun, tapi apa boleh buat? Sampai sekarang ia masih harus menyalakan lampu kecil kalau tidur.

"Jangan berlebihan," kata Heechul sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Hanya ruang dudukmu yang gelap. Kamar tidurmu tidak."

"Eonnie mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada cemas.

"Teman-temanku sudah menunggu," kata Heechul. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai.

"Di luar masih hujan deras," kata Sungmin, berharap Heechul akan menunggu hujan reda sehingga ada yang menemaninya di sini.

"Aku bisa bawa payung," kata Heechul sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak enak kalau aku sampai datang terlambat." Ia berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menambahkan, "Tentu saja kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau kau mau."

"Eonnie, tunggu dulu!"

Tepat pada saat itu lagu Bonamana-nya Super Junior terdengar nyaring. Nada dering ponsel Sungmin. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Minnie-ya!" Terdengar suara riang di seberang sana dengan latar belakang suara hujan.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Minnie-ya," panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelepon?" Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, Sungmin melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku Minnie-ya."

"Bingo!" seru Kyuhyun gembira. "Walaupun baru bertetangga dua minggu, ternyata kita sudah bisa saling memahami. Aku senang sekali."

Sungmin tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Minnie-ya, kau tahu sekarang sedang hujan?"

"Ya."

"Aku baru turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus."

"Lalu?"

"Hujannya deras sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah kedinginan. Aku bosan menunggu hujan berhenti. Ditambah lagi hujannya tidak mau berhenti-berhenti." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan berdeham. "Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru meralat, "Mengantarkan payung untukku. Bisa? Tolong? Aku bersedia menemanimu sepanjang Hari Natal... oh, kau akan pulang ke Ilsan pada Hari Natal, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam Natal minggu depan kalau kau mau mengantarkan payung untukku."

Sungmin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. "Tunggu di sana. Aku akan datang."

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Heechul yang ternyata belum pergi. Ia heran menatap Sungmin yang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Dia lupa membawa payung dan tidak bisa berjalan pulang dalam hujan sederas ini," jelas Sungmin cepat.

"Jadi kau mau menjemputnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lebih cepat dia pulang, lebih cepat dia bisa membantuku memasang bola lampu baru." Lalu seakan baru terpikir akan sesuatu, ia menambahkan sambil menggerutu, "Dan bukan karena aku berharap dia menemaniku pada malam Natal."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil memandangi hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan pulang tanpa membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja kalau ia menerima tawaran Yoochun Samchon yang ingin meminjamkan mobil untuknya, ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di subway atau bus dan tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Memang ini yang diinginkannya. Ia mengembuskan napas dan memerhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap rokok. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Sungmin dan gadis itu bilang sendiri kalau ia bersedia datang menjemputnya. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa penumpang turun sambil memegang payung masing-masing. Kyuhyun meringis. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mempersiapkan payung. Dulu ia memang tidak pernah membutuhkan payung. Ia selalu mengendarai mobil sendiri ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang baru turun dari bus itu membuka payung dan langsung berjalan menembus hujan. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tinggal seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang yang sedang membuka payung hitam besar. Kyuhyun sekilas memerhatikan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Masih muda, mungkin sebaya Kyuhyun, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan rapi, pipi yang sedikit tembam, dan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya memang tidak setampak aktor terkenal, tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir laki-laki itu orang yang ramah dan suka tertawa. Merasa tidak sopan karena memelototi orang lain, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah kembali memandang hujan di luar sana. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa Sungmin lama sekali?

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Laki-laki yang tadi dipelototinya sedang menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya laki-laki itu masih dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Ye," gumam Kyuhyun kaget. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya?

Kerutan ragu di wajah laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menghilang. Wajahnya berubah cerah dan ia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Ternyata benar kau. Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Wah, kau sudah berubah." Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengingatingat, ia menambahkan, "Sudah lupa padaku? Ini aku. Jongwoon, ah, kau lebih sering memanggilku Yesung."

"Jongwoon? Yesung?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. Lalu perlahan-lahan dalam benaknya terbayang seorang anak laki-laki kurus kecil berambut cepak yang sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak senang. "Kim Jongwoon! Aigooo! Lama tidak bertemu. Senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Teman. Apa kabar?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Sungmin berjalan cepat sambil mencoba bersiul untuk menghibur diri, tetapi tidak berhasil. Cuaca yang dingin dan flu membuat siulannya seperti bunyi balon kempes. Ia sudah hampir sampai di halte bus yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Tepat di belokan jalan itu.

"Nah, itu Kyuhyun-sshi," gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri ketika membelok dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di halte bus. Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Ia asyik mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang sambil tertawa-tawa akrab. Namun sebelum Sungmin sempat menghampiri mereka untuk melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas, laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, membuka payungnya dan berjalan menembus hujan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di halte bus. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mendongak memandangi hujan yang terus turun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah datang."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari Sungmin sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Kau benar-benar datang! Kau baik sekali. Jeongmal!"

Sungmin mengulurkan payung lipat yang dibawanya untuk Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersamaku," gurau Kyuhyun riang.

"Terserah apa yang kaupikirkan," sela Sungmin ringan, sudah terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang suka bercanda dan berbicara seenaknya.

Kyuhyun menerima payung lipat yang disodorkan dan mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya flumu lebih parah daripada yang kukira."

"Aku sudah minum obat. Besok juga sembuh," Sungmin membantah sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang membuka lipatan payungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang. Temanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Teman sekolahku dulu. Kami kebetulan bertemu di sini. Hebat sekali, bukan?" katanya gembira. "Kami tidak sempat berbicara banyak karena dia harus mengunjungi pasiennya yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Oh ya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Dan dia yang mengenaliku lebih dulu."

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo, kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Dingin sekali," katanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah supaya Kyuhyun bisa memasang bola lampu untuknya. "Lalu kau sudah menanyakan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ne. Kami juga sudah berencana bertemu besok," sahut Kyuhyun puas. Ia menoleh menatap Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, kalau besok flumu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau ke dokter."

Sungmin mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, aku punya obat dan sudah kuminum. Besok juga sembuh."

"Kau mau kukenalkan kepada temanku yang tadi itu? Dia kan dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya dokter langganan."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang siku Sungmin dan menariknya menepi tepat ketika sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Sungmin agak heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia menyadari namja itu secara tidak mencolok telah bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Sungmin berjalan di bagian dalam jalan dan Kyuhyun berjalan di sebelah luar. Menurut Sungmin sikap seperti itu sangat sopan dan penuh perhatian.

Sejak Kyuhyun pindah ke apartemen 201 dua minggu yang lalu, Sungmin sudah memerhatikan bahwa Kyuhyun selalu bersikap sopan walaupun gaya bicaranya asal-asalan. Ia juga tetangga dan teman yang baik. Di samping itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kyuhyun sering mampir ke perpustakaan tempat Sungmin bekerja dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sungmin yakin sikap Kyuhyun yang sopan itu bukan karena laki-laki itu ingin memamerkan diri, tapi karena memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya. Kyuhyun selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Sungmin setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Kalau mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun selalu berjalan tepat di sampingnya, tidak pernah di depan atau di belakangnya. Tindakan kecil itu membuat Sungmin sangat terkesan. Zaman sekarang jarang sekali ada namja yang bersikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah sikap seperti itu didapat Kyuhyun dari Amerika?

Tetapi semua sopan santun itu tidak terlalu berarti kalau seorang namja tidak bisa melakukan satu hal yang paling penting.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun-sshi, kau bisa memasang bola lampu?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

"Lihat? Tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa pekerjaan segampang ini tidak bisa dilakukan? Harus menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu?"

Sungmin yang memegangi senter cemberut saja. "Aku takut kesetrum," gerutunya pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum kalau kau hati-hati."

Sungmin mencibir.

"Nah, selesai," kata Kyuhyun sambil turun dari tangga. "Coba nyalakan."

Sungmin menjentikkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan tetap gelap. "Kyuhyun-sshi, sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampu yang rusak," katanya. "Ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Ha?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan tukang listrik. Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya."

"Tapi… Tapi…"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu…" Sungmin menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku tidak suka gelap."

Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang, Sungmin bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti namja itu menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau takut gelap, diam di kamar tidur saja. Di sana kan lampunya masih bisa menyala," kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku kan sering mondar-mandir di sini," Sungmin membela diri sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tidak enak kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan lilin."

"Sama saja."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepala. "Aku bisa menumpang di tempat Heechul Eonnie, tapi kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Haraboji dan Halmonie."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah memikirkan arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka gelap. Tidak peduli ada yang menemani atau tidak, pokoknya aku tidak suka gelap."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apa hubungan film bioskop dengan pembicaraan mereka?

"Di bioskop, kan gelap."

"Aah, itu." Sungmin paham. "Tapi itu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Sama-sama gelap."

"Kalau di bioskop perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju ke film yang diputar dan aku tidak merasa gelap."

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai ke masalah nonton? "Tentu saja," sahut Sungmin, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau yang bayar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau tetap di sini. Mau menunggu di tempatku?"

Wajah Sungmin berseri-seri. "Ne!"

"Tunggu dulu." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengerutkan kening. "Kau selalu seperti ini? Begitu bersemangat karena akan masuk ke apartemen namja?"

"Aniya!" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berusaha merayuku?" gurau Kyuhyun sementara dirinya didorong ke pintu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan namja yang mudah dirayu."

"Aku bahkan tidak akan bermimpi merayumu," bantah Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya. "Bagiku kau hanya tetanggaku yang usil dan banyak omong."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku namja? Ah, aku tersinggung," kata Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dada dengan ekspresi terluka.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin masuk ke apartemen 201 setelah ditempati Kyuhyun. Seperti biasanya, apartemen itu tidak berantakan, malah terkesan kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," kata Sungmin sambil duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu sementara Kyuhyun menyalakan pemanas. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. "Apartemenmu terlihat kosong, kau tahu?"

"Memang," sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku jarang di rumah, jadi untuk apa membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna? Kau mau minum?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Teh juga boleh," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun-sshi, kau fotografer, bukan?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat satu lembar foto pun di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Maksudku, foto hasil jepretanmu."

"Biasanya aku menyimpan foto-fotoku di laptop atau komputer. Aku jarang mencetaknya, apalagi memajangnya," terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari dapur.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat foto-foto yang kauambil," gumam Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Sungmin mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di sofa. Ia menyesap tehnya dan berkata, "Kau juga bekerja sebagai fotografer sewaktu tinggal di Amerika?"

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Ya," sahutnya pelan.

"Kau senang di sana?"

"Tentu."

Sungmin mengangkat alis, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menguap kecil. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin bekerja di Seoul?"

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun, mengingat kalau ia memang pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang keinginannya untuk menetap di Seoul.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Menjadi fotografer itu bisa di mana saja. Tidak harus terikat di satu tempat, bukan? Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan menurutku Seoul kota yang sangat menarik."

"Suasana baru?" Kepala Sungmin berpindah ke lengan sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Orang yang membutuhkan perubahan suasana biasanya ingin melupakan sesuatu. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau lupakan. Atau siapa."

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Tidur? Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Sungmin untuk memastikan. Benar, gadis itu sudah pulas. Flu membuat orang gampang mengantuk. Tanpa suara Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan membawa selimut tebal. Ia menyelimuti Sungmin dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri di sana dan merenung. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu hubungan tersambung.

"Halo, Eomma? Ini aku." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar rentetan omelan ibunya di ujung sana. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena baru menelepon Eomma sekarang, tapi aku yakin Eomma bisa mengerti." Kali ini suara ibunya terdengar lebih tenang. Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Apa kabar Appa?… Baguslah… Nan gwenchana. Eomma tidak usah khawatir… Aku tahu, Eomma. Aku mengerti." Ibunya menanyakan sesuatu di ujung sana. Nada suaranya hati-hati. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, tersenyum tipis, lalu bergumam pelan, "Yeoja itu?… Aneh sekali. Aku baru sadar aku jarang sekali memikirkannya sejak aku tiba di Korea."

Kyuhyun mendengar kata-kata ibunya di ujung sana, lalu berkata lagi, "Ya, itu bagus, bukan?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview Next Chapter**

_ "Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia. Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."_

_"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Uisa-nim... Nama Uisa-nim... Kim Jongwoon?"_

_"Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"_

_"Kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita malah belum berkenalan. Aku mengenal Uisa-nim karena Uisa-nim membantuku mencari kalung yang terjatuh."_

_"Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung bila kau mau. Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

_"Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu lagi."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Chaa, ini chapter 4:)) Sengaja Mingie post sehari sekali. Kenapa?

Yang pertama, modem Mingie unlimited-nya abis 13 hari lagi.._.. Sementara Mingie nggak yakin bakal bisa ngaktifin paketnya cepet, menurut rumor, pertengahan Oktober, Mingie akan sibuk dengan UHB 2-_- *prok prok* jadi orangtua Mingie gak akan ngizinin Mingie main leppi melulu T_T

Yang kedua, cerita ini di leppi Mingie udah sampe chap 10 -_- Yeaay jadi pengen cepet-cepet ngepost aja^^

Yang ketiga, Mingie mau buat cerita lagi ^^ *bakar Mingie* Ada dua kemungkinan, yang pertama… mungkin REMAKE again, yang kedua buatan otak amatir Mingie:33 *salto*

Oke, buat yang bertanya soal cinta pertama Sungmin, baca chap 5 dan semuanya akan terjawab^^

Mingie akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh beberapa reviewers^^

Beberapa pertanyaan:

**1. dewi. :**

wuuaahhh mingie kalo bsa semu cast.a kyumin  
haghaghag...(maunya)  
kim jongwoon?yeye?kok kyu blang cnta .a sungmin ya?  
waahh ada salah faham ga ni?

**Mingie**: Wkwk maunya gitu eonnie. Gimana? Jadi KYUMIN lagi neh? :p Salah paham ya? Wah Mingie juga gatau, kita tanyakan kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungminnya. Ada salah paham nggak eonnie, oppa? :p Gomawo atas ripiuwnya^^

**2. Nur Larasati13:**

ming salah orng kayanya..  
apa jongwoon yg dimaksud itu adlh kyu, karena hyuk ngasih tau nama yg salah gitu ?  
yah ming knp kgk percaya ama kyu ?

**Mingie: **Salah orang kenapa? Mungkin ya, kita tanyakan kepada Sungmin. Min eonnie(?), salah orang ya? :3 *digaplok* Kenapa ngga percaya? Karena menurut Ming, Kyu adalah tetangga yang bermulut besar, usil, dan suka bercanda^^ Gomawo atas ripiuwnya^^

**3. zaAra evilkyu **

kira2 syp yg jd cwenya kyu dulu ea...  
jgn member snsd ya thor...

**Mingie:** Ahmmm, siapa ya? Admin gatau, kalau mau dibuat GS, ukenya udah kepake semua._. Leeteuk? Gamungkin kan, feel-nya 'kurang dapet' kalau sama Teukie umma. Lagipula, Leeteuk berperan sebagai ibu Kyuhyun disini^^ *bocor* Mungkin, sekali-sekali kita pake member girlband aja kali yaa^^ Gomawo atas ripiuwnya^^

**4. PaboGirl **

yup gomawo caby akhirnya dijelaskan kesalahannya... Caby2 jd ingat ayam chubby.. Hehehehehehehehe  
Mau nebak nih.. Anak kecil bertopi wol warna biru bukan jongwoon tp kyu ya?

**Mingie:** Iya, eonnie. Kalau nggak dijelasin, nanti Caby diplintir Sungmin pake jurus martial artsnya gara-gara salah skenario-_- Ayam chubby? Ayam apa itu eonnie? :3 /mikir keras/ Silahkan menebak-nebak ^^ Caby nggak mau bocorin aaaah~~ :p /lari bareng Ming/

Yupppsss~~ Segitu aja dulu, yang baru baca chap 3, bisa menggabungkan review kalian di chap 4. Mingie tau update kali ini terlalu cepat-_- Ya, beberapa pertanyaan yang Mingie tanyakan dan Mingie jawab sendiri, jadi 'cahaya penerangan' buat cerita ini:

**R: Chap 5 kapan di publish?**

M: Mungkin besok. Jam 2 atau 3 siang. Nggak mungkin lebih dari jam 4, karena Mingie mau nonton AFI. Informasi, salah satu alumni SMA Mingie jadi peserta disitu-_- *promosi* *gorok*

**R: Kapan cerita ini end?**

M: Sampai Mingie ngepost Epilog disini-_-

**R: Kira-kira ini berapa chapter?**

M: Hmm…, plus prolog dan epilog, kira-kira ada 25 chap-_- Tapi pendek-pendek di setiap chap, gasampe 3k maybe. Nanti di beberapa akan saya gabung biar nggak kepanjangan^^

Oke, kayaknya itu aja. Bila ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan mampir di kotak Review atau bisa mem-PM Mingie. Mingie selalu suka loh di PM^^ Yang mau kenalan juga gapapa, PM Mingie selalu terbuka untuk kalian^^ Atau yang mau ngasih saran, komentar, kritik, dan males ngeklik kotak Review, bisa PM juga. Semua kemudahan bisa Mingie kasih buat kalian^^~~

Overall, terimakasih untuk para readers setia, reviewers setia, maupun siders setia, yang sudah mengikuti fanfiction ini. Semoga kalian nggak bosen dan terus mampir kesini^^~~

Chuuu!~~~ :*

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rillakyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**RYEOWOOK** hampir tidak memercayai matanya sewaktu ia melihat Sungmin keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun keesokan paginya. Ketika akan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, yeoja itu baru menyadari keberadaan Ryeowook di tengah tangga.

"Oh, Wookie-ya, selamat pagi," sapa Sungmin dengan senyum salah tingkah. Dan kalau Ryeowook tidak salah lihat, wajah Sungmin merona. "Kau mau pergi kuliah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku baru mau ke tempat Kyuhyun Hyung," sahutnya, masih heran. "Mau meminjam…," ia terdiam sejenak, sudah lupa apa yang ingin dipinjamnya dari Kyuhyun. "Sungmin Noona…?"

Sungmin buru-buru menyela, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu."

Begitu pintu apartemen Sungmin tertutup, Ryeowook berbalik menuruni tangga, tidak jadi pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Heechul terkejut mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan suara keras. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Noona! Dengar, aku baru melihat Sungmin Noona keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun Hyung," Ryeowook melaporkan dengan nada mendesak.

"Mwo?" Heechul mengangkat alis dan melirik jam dinding. Jam enam. "Sepagi ini?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening dan berpikir-pikir. "Noona, menurutmu mereka…"

Heechul memukul kepala dongsaengnya. "Jangan berpikir sembarangan. Sungmin gadis baik-baik."

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa," gerutu Ryeowook sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Heechul pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Sungmin Noona berada di apartemen itu semalaman?" celetuk Ryeowook.

Heechul menatap adiknya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Yah, mereka berdua memang cukup dekat. Selalu bersama-sama. Tapi masa…?"

"Sungmin Noona memang gadis polos. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun Hyung yang mengambil kesempatan dengan…"

Heechul kembali memukul kepala dongsaengnya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi kuliah sekarang. Heran, kau ini namja tapi suka sekali bergosip."

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Bukankah aku belajar dari Noona?" Lalu ia melesat keluar sebelum Heechul sempat memukulnya lagi.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur di apartemen Kyuhyun? Sungmin mengembuskan napas sambil menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dilakukannya di perpustakaan dan kesibukan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian memalukan tadi pagi untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang dalam perjalannya ke rumah sakit karena flu yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidur di sini semalaman?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, jadi tidak kubangunkan. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan."

Laki-laki itu memang tidak keberatan, tapi Sungmin merasa malu. Ditambah lagi ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Tindak-tanduknya pasti terlihat mencurigakan. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Tiba-tiba lagu Bonamana terdengar nyaring. Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang menari-nari di layar. Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Lampu ruang dudukmu sudah bisa menyala." Terdengar suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melapor kepada Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listriknya yang bermasalah. Karena ia harus pergi bekerja dan tidak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian di apartemen, Sungmin akhirnya meminta Kyuhyun—tetangganya itu punya banyak waktu luang– menemani Kakek Osawa mengawasi apartemennya selama kabel listriknya diperbaiki.

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," kata Sungmin melebih-lebihkan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan."

"Oke, kutraktir makan gado-gado."

"Gado… apa? Apa itu?" Kyuhyun terdengar ragu, tapi lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi aku mau saja, asal memang bisa dimakan."

Sungmin tertawa sumbang—benar-benar sumbang, karena ia memang sedang flu. "Jam tujuh, kalau begitu."

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponsel, ponselnya berdering dua kali. Ada pesan masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat pesan itu dari Kyuhyun. Bukankah namja itu baru saja bicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Sungmin pun berkerut samar. Sebuah foto. Sepertinya hasil jepretan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak terlalu paham, tapi kalau tidak salah foto itu menampilkan langit malam penuh bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada sebaris kalimat: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?_

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami maksud Kyuhyun, ponselnya kembali berdering dua kali. Ada pesan lagi. Kali ini tidak ada foto, hanya pesan tertulis dari Kyuhyun: _Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum kau menyebarkan virus flu ke mana-mana_.

"Ini juga sedang ke rumah sakit," Sungmin menggerutu pada ponsel yang dipegangnya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Ternyata Sungmin harus menunggu 45 menit sebelum perawat memanggil namanya. Proses pemeriksaannya sendiri tidak lama. Dokter tua langganannya itu hanya memeriksanya sebentar lalu menuliskan resep obat yang harus ditebus di apotek rumah sakit.

"Semoga aku membawa cukup uang," gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri ketika melewati meja perawat dalam perjalanannya ke apotek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Karena asyik menghitung uang, ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah meja perawat. Berhubung tabrakan itu cukup keras dan yang ditabrak adalah namja, Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur dinding koridor. Dompetnya terlepas dari pegangan dan uang logamnya yang banyak jatuh bergemerencing di lantai.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida, agasshi."

Sungmin merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia mendongak ke arah suara bernada khawatir itu. Pria yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di leher. Rupanya dokter. Usianya masih muda dan wajah tembamnya terlihat cemas.

"Gwenchana?" tanya dokter muda itu sambil mengamati Sungmin dari atas ke bawah.

"Aniya, gwenchana," sahut Sungmin cepat sambil berjongkok memunguti uang logamnya. Pipinya memanas. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi, tapi ia malu karena uang logamnya berjatuhan di lantai dengan bunyi berisik. Koridor itu tidak sepi, banyak yang berlalu lalang, dan sekarang ia harus memunguti semua koinnya satu per satu. Belum lagi kalau ada uang logam yang menggelinding entah ke mana.

Si dokter muda menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu ikut berjongkok membantu Sungmin memunguti uang logamnya.

"Gwenchana. Saya bisa sendiri," kata Sungmin berusaha menahannya. "Uisa-nim pasti sibuk."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi tentu saja aku harus membantu. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak sibuk."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan semua logam di lantai. Dokter itu menyerahkan hasil kumpulannya kepada Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida," gumam Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk. Ketika bergegas berdiri, barulah ia menyadari pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Waeyo?" tanya si dokter begitu melihat Sungmin meringis kesakitan. "Kakimu sakit? Biar kuperiksa."

Menggelikan. Ini sudah seperti adegan dalam film-film, pikir Sungmin dengan wajah panas. Tetapi kalau dalam film kaki si tokoh utama wanita terkilir di depan seorang pangeran tampan, maka kaki Sungmin terkilir di depan seorang dokter yang walaupun berwajah lumayan, tidak bisa disamakan dengan pangeran tampan. Kalau dalam film si tokoh utama wanita akan digendong oleh si pangeran tampan dengan penuh kasih, maka Sungmin sudah pasti tidak akan mengalami yang seperti itu. Ia berhadapan dengan dokter, jadi sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kakinya akan dibebat tanpa ampun dan ia harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, terdengar seseorang berseru, "Kim Uisa, telepon untuk Anda!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah meja perawat tempat seorang perawat sedang mengacungkan gagang telepon ke arah mereka. Dokter siapa katanya tadi? Kim? Memang ada apa dengan seorang dokter yang bermarga Kim?

"Ya, terima kasih," si dokter muda yang berdiri di hadapan Sungmin membalas. Ia berpaling kembali kepada Sungmin dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Sebentar saja." Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memandangi dokter muda itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah meja perawat dan menerima telepon. Ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak lama. Dokter itu baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon ketika seorang dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih senior menghampiri dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, Jongwoon, baguslah kau sudah datang. Kami butuh pendapatmu tentang pasien kamar 1502. Bisa ke ruanganku setelah ini?"

Mata Sungmin melebar dan ia terpana. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya terlupakan sejenak. Dokter itu... Kim Uisa...? Jongwoon...? Kim Jongwoon? Kim Jongwoon yang itu?!

Sungmin tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua dokter itu selanjutnya, karena tepat pada saat itu perawat yang tadi memanggil si dokter muda untuk menerima telepon lewat di depannya. Sungmin cepat-cepat menahan si perawat. "Permisi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Ya?" Perawat itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan ramah.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin menunjuk ke arah si dokter muda yang sedang berbicara di dekat meja perawat. "Apakah benar dokter yang di sana itu Kim Jongwoon?"

Si perawat memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mengangguk. "Benar, Kim Uisa adalah salah satu dokter di sini."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk setengah sadar. Tetapi benarkah Kim Jongwoon Uisa yang ini adalah Kim Jongwoon yang membantu Sungmin mencari kalung yang jatuh tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Sungmin tidak yakin. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apakah Anda kebetulan tahu di mana Kim Uisa bersekolah sewaktu SD?"

Si perawat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan heran. "Itu..."

Sungmin sadar pertanyaannya pasti terdengar aneh dan ia memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kim Uisa itu teman lama saya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing," katanya mencari-cari alasan, lalu tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Anda tidak tahu. Gamsahamnida." Sungmin membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan si perawat pun berlalu dengan ekspresi heran masih tertera di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kuperiksa kakimu."

Kepala Sungmin berputar cepat. Ternyata Kim Jongwoon sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat Sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu tegang. "Kakiku baik-baik saja," sahutnya pelan. "Uisa-nim tidak perlu repot-repot."

Kim Jongwoon berkacak pinggang dan memandang Sungmin dengan ramah. "Aku yang menabrakmu dan membuat kakimu terkilir. Setidaknya biarkan aku memeriksanya sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, hanya karena ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan dokter itu. Kim Jongwoon mengajak Sungmin masuk ruang periksa lalu memeriksa kaki Sungmin sebentar. Ternyata kaki Sungmin hanya terkilir ringan. Tidak ada masalah serius. Setelah itu pergelangan kaki Sungmin diolesi obat dan diperban dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai," kata Kim Jongwoon sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin. "Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu datang mencariku."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengamati dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya itu. Ia harus bertanya. Ia harus memastikan. "Uisa-nim... Nama Uisa-nim... Kim Jongwoon?"

Si dokter menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Sulit mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "tapi sepertinya Uisa-nim adalah kakak kelasku sewaktu SD. Masih ingat nama sekolah Uisa-nim sewaktu SD?"

Begitu Dokter Kim menyebut nama SD-nya, Sungmin pun membelalak. "Benar," bisiknya gembira.

"Jadi kita pernah satu sekolah?" tanya Kim Jongwoon terkejut. "Dan kita saling mengenal?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita malah belum berkenalan. Aku mengenal Uisa-nim karena Uisa-nim membantuku mencari kalung yang terjatuh."

Kim Jongwoon berusaha mengingat-ingat selama beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali, aku hampir tidak ingat."

"Memang kejadian itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu," kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja Uisa-nim sudah tidak ingat. Sewaktu kita bertemu, Uisa-nim sudah SMP dan Uisa-nim datang ke sekolahku untuk menemui salah satu guru, kurasa."

Kim Jongwoon kembali mengingat-ingat. "Ingatanku tentang masa kecil sudah agak buram, tapi samar-samar aku ingat ada kejadian seperti itu."

Ternyata namja itu tidak ingat padaku, pikir Sungmin sedikit menyesal. Namun ia bisa maklum. Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia sendiri sudah melupakan banyak hal yang pernah terjadi selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini. Ia tentu saja masih ingat pada Kim Jongwoon karena namja itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan bagi Kim Jongwoon, Sungmin mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang butuh bantuan dalam mencari kalungnya yang hilang. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat.

Kim Jongwoon menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tadi kau bilang kita dulu belum berkenalan. Kalau begitu..." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung bila kau mau. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sungmin ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview Next Chapter…**

_"Kau sudah melihatnya, eoh?"_

_"Siapa wanita itu?"_

_"Wanita yang pernah kusukai."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ya, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Cinta pertamaku."_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Siapa yang kaupilih?"_

_"Apa maksud Eonnie?"_

_"Kau suka yang mana?"_

_"Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak… menyukainya."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Ternyata Mingie tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada lovely readers semuaT_T Sepulang sekolah, Mingie harus fotokopi tugas jerman sebanyak 31 rangkap—nasib jadi bendahara– dan sampe rumah jam 4. Terus, tanpa diduga Mingie ketiduran. Padahal Mingie ada tugas yang harus dikumpul malem ini. Jadilah, bangun tidur lansung ngerjain tugas itu-_- Ini baru selesai dan akhirnya bisa ngepost:""") *peluk Umin*

Baiklah, sudah saya jawab kan siapa sosok cinta pertama Sungmin~~ Wkwkwk, pendek ya? Hehe tenang-tenang, besok udah ada lanjutannya kok^^ Jadi kalian para lovely readers jangan lupa membaca dan memberi review, occhaay?

Seperti biasa, saya mau membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyambangi review saya. Cium dulu aaaah seluruh readers yang rajin review dan setia sama fanfict ini dari awal sampai akhir~~:*

- **dewi. :** Hehe alhamdulillah kalau ada yang seneng updatenya tiap hari^^ Maklum aja ya, inikan cerita remake, jadi cepet updatenya. Kalau buatan otak sendiri… /mikir keras/ Hehe, tidak sabar? Ini sudah dihadirkan^^ Gomawo atas reviewnya eonnie^^

- **tiaa:** Hehe gomawo chingu atas pengertiannya^^ Mingie juga udah baca novel aslinya berulang kali, walaupun ngga bosen-bosen. Selain winter, ada lagi nggak yang nyantol dihati? Summer in Seoul bagaimana? Wkwk, gomawo atas reviewnya chingu^^

- **JSJW407:** Masa lalu kyu mungkin belum ada di part-part ini^^ Part selanjutnya hampir didominasi sama Kyumin Moment^^ Hehe, gomawo atas reviewnya chingu^^

- **Heldamagnae:** Alhamdulillah kalau mereka semakn dekat^^ Tinggal nunggu kapan saling mengikrarkan saja^^v Gomawo atas reviewnya chingu^^

- **PaboGirl: **Karena Caby suka rahasia-rahasiaaan eonnie^^~~ Iya, mulai terbuka sedikit sih rahasianya^^ Mianhae kalau kurang panjang dan ngaret dari waktu yang dijanjikan-_-Wkwk maunya, nanti malah pusing kalau di post semuanya^^

Waaaah eonnie udah pernah coba? Jadi pengen icip-icip si ayam chubby itu:9 Enak nggak eon?:999 /jiwa lapar/

Wkwkwk yeoja yang dimaksud kyu itu siapa yaaa~~~~~ Mungkinkah Caby? :p Iyaa, ini sudah dipertemukaaan^^ Nanti Caby pertimbangkan lagi ya eon:)) Gomawo atas reviewnya eonnie^^

Chaaa! Terimakasih para lovely readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita ini^^ Semoga kalian tetap setia dan ngga bosen ngikutin fanfiction ini^^ Buat siders setia, tunjukkan diri kalian^^ Mingie menerima semua aspirasi kalian yang mau kalian tuangkan lewat review^^ Walaupun ini hasil remake, yaaa-_-

Terimakasih, lovely readers. Anda luar biasaaa!~~~ /Ariel mode on/

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rillakyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**SAMBIL** duduk bersandar di sofa, Kyuhyun terpekur menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering memandangi foto-foto yang muncul silih berganti memenuhi seluruh layar laptop itu. Foto-foto yang dipotret dengan tangan dan kameranya sendiri. Foto-foto dengan objek yang sama. Foto-foto wanita itu.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh lagi membenamkan diri dalam kenangan tentang wanita di foto itu. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas, tetapi ia merasa belum sanggup menghapus bayangan wanita itu dari pikiran, ataupun menghapus foto-fotonya dari laptop. Sampai sekarang.

Lamunannya buyar ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Tangannya otomatis menurunkan layar laptop, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Annyeong."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata melihat Lee Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Oh, annyeong." Kyuhyun minggir sedikit ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya sambil menggigil. "Kau sudah pulang?" Biasanya Sungmin belum pulang pada jam-jam segini.

"Ya, aku diizinkan pulang cepat karena flu. Biarkan aku masuk dulu. Dingin sekali di koridor ini." Sungmin melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty yang tersedia di jajaran sepatu dan sandal di samping pintu. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Sungmin mampir lagi untuk menaruh sepasang sandal yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya di apartemen Kyuhyun. Biar praktis saja, ia punya sandal ganti di apartemen tetangganya itu.

Kyuhyun menyadari suara Sungmin yang sengau dan baru teringat gadis itu sedang flu. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan mengikuti Sungmin ke ruang tengah. Ia juga menyadari langkah gadis itu agak timpang.

"Hari ini kita tidak jadi makan gado-gado," kata Sungmin sambil berputar ke arah Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Tadi aku ketemu Nenek Osawa di bawah. Beliau masak bibimbap dan kita disuruh ikut makan bersama. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau punya soju? Persediaan soju Kakek sudah habis. Aku disuruh minta padamu, makanya langsung ke sini begitu pulang."

"Punya," sahut Kyuhyun setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah menuruti saranku dan pergi ke dokter?"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebelum aku menyebarkan virus ke mana-mana?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja sudah. Ayo cepat cari soju-nya dan kita turun. Aku sudah lapar nih."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu kenapa kini ia sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu itu.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mulai mencari-cari soju simpanannya. Ternyata tetangganya itu tidak memerhatikan kakinya yang diperban. Yah, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya karena pergelangan kaki Sungmin sendiri tertutup celana panjang. Tapi memangnya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari langkahnya agak timpang? Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin laki-laki itu bertanya, sehingga ia bisa menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi siang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin tersenyum-senyum. Nah, siapa yang menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya setelah tiga belas tahun?

Laptop yang setengah tertutup di meja menarik perhatiannya. Karena tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin iseng-iseng menegakkan layar laptop dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan laki-laki itu sebelum ia membunyikan bel pintu.

Foto seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu terpampang jelas di layar. Wanita yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera itu jelas orang Asia, tetapi di latar belakang foto itu terlihat patung Liberty.

Siapa wanita itu?

Sebelum Sungmin sempat berpikir lebih jauh, fotonya lenyap dari layar dan digantikan foto lain. Masih wanita yang sama, namun di lokasi yang berbeda. Sungmin mulai heran ketika melihat foto-foto selanjutnya juga menampilkan wanita yang sama.

Apakah wanita ini model?

Lalu foto berikutnya muncul dan Sungmin tertegun. Kali ini wanita itu tidak sendirian di dalam foto. Cho Kyuhyun juga ada di sana. Sepertinya foto itu diambil di restoran. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum. Hanya saja si wanita tersenyum ke arah kamera seperti foto-foto sebelumnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wanita itu. Dan itu bukan senyum biasa. Di dalam foto itu Kyuhyun tersenyum seakan-akan…

"Ketemu!"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasa seakan ia tertangkap basah mengintip rahasia orang lain. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hanya ada satu botol," kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Tentu," kata Sungmin tergagap. Ia melirik laptop di meja dengan pandangan bersalah.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan melihat layar laptop-nya sudah terangkat. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah melihatnya, eoh?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu serbasalah. Sebaiknya ia tidak berpura-pura bego. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri laptop dan mematikannya. "Wanita yang pernah kusukai," jawabnya.

"Oh."

"Tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatku."

"Ah…?"

"Mereka akan menikah," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya itu terlalu pribadi.

"Geurae," gumam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum samar, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. "Karena itulah aku datang ke Seoul. Konyol sekali, bukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Molla." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Jeda sesaat sementara Kyuhyun berpikir-pikir. "Semenjak aku datang ke Seoul, aku jarang memikirkannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus."

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus," gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada melamun.

Melihat laki-laki itu agak murung, Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita turun sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Ketika Sungmin akan berjalan ke pintu, ia mendengar Kyuhyun bertanya, "Kakimu kenapa?"

Akhirnya! Sungmin tersenyum dan berputar kembali menghadap Kyuhyun, lalu menunduk dan menarik ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang diperban.

"Terkilir sewaktu di rumah sakit," sahutnya dengan nada gembira. "Tidak parah."

Kyuhyun mengamati kaki Sungmin yang diperban. Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Bagaimana kakimu bisa terkilir?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya kembali ke wajah Sungmin.

"Aku menabrak seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Sungmin cepat dan penuh semangat. "Ya, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"

"Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

"Oh?" Hanya itu reaksi Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia sedang bersemangat dan ingin bercerita.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah… Yah, itu memang sudah pasti. Lagi pula aku sendiri sudah lupa wajahnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Aku hanya ingat dia memakai topi biru." Sungmin terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang melamun. "Aku tidak akan mengenalinya kalau perawat itu tidak memanggil namanya."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan Sungmin mengikutinya keluar. "Kau yakin memang dia orangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu.

"Ya, sudah kutanyakan langsung padanya."

"Dia juga masih ingat padamu?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak ingat. Kami dulu memang bukan teman sepermainan dan dia memang tidak mengenalku. Aku tahu tentang dia karena dulu dia pernah membantuku dan aku terpesona. Dia sangat ramah."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar.

"Lihat." Sungmin mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke depan. "Dia juga yang membalut kakiku. Dia dokter! Keren, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap kaki kiri yang diacungkan itu, lalu beralih menatap tangga di depannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyerahkan botol soju kepada Sungmin, lalu berjalan ke tangga dan duduk di anak tangga teratas, memunggungi Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Kajja, biar kugendong sampai ke bawah. Kau pasti susah naik-turun tangga dengan kaki seperti itu."

Sungmin ragu-ragu. Alisnya terangkat. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Aku lumayan berat."

"Kelihatannya memang begitu."

Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku mulai kedinginan, jadi tolong cepat."

Sungmin menarik napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal," gumamnya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga laki-laki itu tidak ambruk karena berat badannya. Setelah memantapkan hati, Sungmin merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau…"

Sungmin memukul bahunya. "Sudah kubilang!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Tidak seberat yang kauduga?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat gemuk?" Suaranya agak melengking.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sungmin sambil bergerak-gerak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi Sungmin di punggungnya sambil mendesah, "Kau sadar aku sedang menggendongmu turun tangga? Kalau kau tidak mau kita jatuh terguling sepanjang jalan, sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak."

"Tadi kau bilang aku tidak berat," protes Sungmin.

"Kau memang tidak berat. Setidaknya tidak seberat yang kuduga."

Sungmin kembali mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kaubilang kita bisa jatuh terguling kalau aku memang tidak berat?"

"Karena kalau kau bergerak-gerak, aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan. Itu masalahnya," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil berumur lima tahun kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung.

"Tidak mungkin," balas Sungmin, masih tidak puas. "Kalau aku memang seringan bulu, meskipun sekarang aku berjumpalitan, kau tidak mungkin jatuh."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Siapa bilang kau seringan bulu?"

Sungmin mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun. "Jadi menurutmu aku gemuk?" pekiknya. "Ayo, bicara yang jelas!"

Tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras. "Aduh, kau mencekikku."

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap merangkul leher Kyuhyun erat-erat dan mengancam, "Jadilah pria sejati dan bicara yang jelas. Aku gemuk atau tidak?"

Dan pembicaraan tentang cinta pertama Sungmin pun untuk sementara terlupakan.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud memulai perdebatan tentang berat badan. Sebenarnya topik itu juga bukan topik yang suka dibicarakannya. Terlebih lagi dengan wanita. Tetapi lebih baik berdebat tidak jelas tentang berat badan daripada mendengarkan gadis itu bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang baru dijumpainya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto yang kaukirimkan padaku itu foto apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat foto yang dikirimkan ke ponsel Sungmin tadi siang. "Kau tidak tahu?" ia balas bertanya. "Belum tahu?"

"Sepertinya foto langit malam dan bintang," jawab Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau akan tidur nanti. Tapi kau harus memadamkan lampu. Kau bahkan tidak boleh menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurmu itu."

"Eh? Wae?"

"Karena sesuatu yang indah akan terlihat saat gelap," sahut Kyuhyun penuh teka-teki.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Semua lampu di apartemenmu sudah bisa menyala, bukan?"

"Sudah," sahut Sungmin lega.

"Berarti kau tidak akan bermalam di tempatku lagi hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa.

"Bermalam…?" Sungmin terdengar kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti…" Lalu gadis itu mulai mengomel dalam bahasa ibunya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Aduh, tunggu…," kata Kyuhyun susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu apartemen 101 terbuka dan Kim Heechul berdiri di sana sambil memandangi mereka dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat heran.

"Turunkan aku," gumam Sungmin kaku dan buru-buru turun dari gendongan.

Kyuhyun menurutinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah.

"Eonnie, aku sudah membawa Kyuhyun-ah dan juga soju-nya," kata Sungmin riang begitu kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Ia bergegas menghampiri Heechul sambil menyodorkan botol soju Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, bagus," kata Heechul sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar penuh arti. "Ayo, masuk, Kyuhyun-ah. Semua sudah berkumpul dan sedang mengobrol di dalam. Mungkin kau bisa menyumbang obrolan menarik?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Siapa yang kaupilih?"

Sungmin sedang membantu Nenek Osawa di dapur ketika Heechul menghampirinya dan berbisik dengan nada mendesak. Sungmin menoleh dan melihat mata tetangganya berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Apa maksud Eonnie?" gerutu Sungmin salah tingkah, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya memotong sayur.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku," sela Heechul tanpa ampun, masih dengan suara berbisik mengingat Nenek Osawa sedang mencuci sayur tidak jauh dari mereka. Heechul menyiku Sungmin. "Tadi saat menelepon, kau bercerita panjang-lebar padaku tentang cinta pertamamu yang sudah jadi dokter itu. Kau begitu gembira dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kukira mulutmu bakal robek. Lalu tiba-tiba kau tertangkap basah sedang gendong-gendongan dengan Kyuhyun-ah."

Mata Sungmin melebar kaget. "Gendong-gen…?" Teringat Nenek Osawa ada di dekat mereka, ia merendahkan suara. "Eonnie!"

Heechul menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau suka yang mana?"

Sungmin membuka mulut ingin membela diri, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti permainan Heechul. Jadi ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi menurutku Sungminnie dan Kyuhyun cocok sekali."

Sungmin dan Heechul serentak menoleh ke arah suara bernada kecil dan ramah itu. Nenek Osawa memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum cerah. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi," Sungmin mencoba menyela, "kami sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ada hubungan juga tidak apa-apa," timpal Heechul cepat.

"Benar sekali," dukung Nenek Osawa. "Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua bersama."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tapi... tidak, maksudku..." Kenapa dua orang itu tiba-tiba berkomplot melawannya?

"Tentu saja kau tetap harus memilih salah satu," tambah Heechul, mengingatkan Sungmin pada topik awal.

"Menurutku Kyuhyun itu anak baik," kata Nenek Osawa ringan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sungmin mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak… menyukainya."

"Siapa? Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab pertanyaan Heechul itu, terdengar suara Nenek Osawa menyela, "Jangan berkata begitu kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin, Sungminnie."

Sungmin tertegun. Nah, apa maksudnya?

Nenek Osawa memandangnya dengan ramah dan senyum yang seakan menyatakan ia tahu lebih banyak daripada Sungmin sendiri. "Kita tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan kita sesali, bukan?"

Untungnya Sungmin tidak perlu menjawab karena tepat pada saat itu lagu Bonamana-nya Super Junior terdengar.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sementara para wanita sibuk di dapur, para pria duduk mengobrol di ruang duduk. Kakek Osawa sedang bercerita tentang masa mudanya dulu ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan di sekolah menengah, salah satu topik yang paling disenanginya. Kyuhyun berpikir tidak mungkin semua kejadian yang diceritakan orang tua itu benar. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi baik ia maupun Ryeowook tidak keberatan karena Kakek Osawa pintar bercerita dan selalu berhasil membuat mereka semua terhibur.

"Hari Natal selalu membuat anak-anak senang. Anak-anak perempuan sibuk merajut syal atau topi untuk anak-anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Bahkan dulu ada satu anak perempuan yang merajutkan syal hangat untukku," kenang Kakek Osawa.

"Mungkin sebenarnya syal itu dirajutnya untuk anak laki-laki yang disukainya, tapi ternyata anak laki-laki itu menolak hadiahnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tega membuang syal itu, anak perempuan itu memberikannya kepada Haraboji," gurau Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kalian ini," gerutu Kakek Osawa sambil mendecakkan lidah, lalu ia ikut tertawa kecil dan bertanya, "Lalu apakah kalian punya rencana istimewa pada Hari Natal tahun ini?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa. Paling-paling hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa temanku."

"Tidak ada kencan istimewa?" Kakek Osawa terkekeh. "Tidak ada gadis yang cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatianmu di kampus?"

Ryeowook mendesah dan menggeleng kecewa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakek Osawa beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Ada kencan istimewa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah. "Aku? Hmm, aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu?" tanya Ryeowook. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengajaknya." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu meralat, "Sebenarnya sudah, hanya saja tidak secara langsung. Dia juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius."

"Hyung, seharusnya bertanya langsung," kata Ryeowook memberi saran. "Zaman sekarang ini semuanya harus serba langsung. To the point. Benar tidak, Haraboji? Hyung harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Lagi pula yeoja juga tidak berbasa-basi kalau mau menolak kita."

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak mentah-mentah?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

Sementara Ryeowook menceritakan salah satu kisah cintanya, Kyuhyun berpaling ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Sungmin sedang memotong-motong sayur sambil mengobrol dengan Heechul dan Nenek Osawa. Bertanya langsung, ya? Bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Hmm…

Kyuhyun masih tetap mengamati Sungmin ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring. Lalu gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dan menjauh dari Heechul dan Nenek Osawa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, tapi ia berhasil menangkap satu patah kata ketika Sungmin menjawab telepon. Sunbae.

Kemudian pandangan Kyuhyun terhalang ketika Heechul menghampiri meja sambil membawa piring dan sayuran.

"Sayuran sudah siap. Kita bisa mulai makan," kata Nenek Osawa yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Di mana Sungminnie?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

"Oh, dia sedang menerima telepon di dapur," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar. "Telepon dari si dokter cinta."

"Dari siapa?" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Si dokter cinta," Heechul mengulangi. "Cinta pertamanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi dokter. Sepertinya si dokter berencana mengajaknya kencan. Menyenangkan sekali."

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali ke dapur. Ia teringat kata-kata Ryeowook tadi. _Hyung harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain._

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Sungmin riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun ketika laki-laki itu menurunkannya di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh dan mendesah. "Kau bertambah berat setelah makan."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Itu wajar, bukan? Lagi pula aku memang makan banyak tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Aneh sekali. Kau tidak uring-uringan walaupun kubilang bertambah berat." Ia menatap Sungmin sejenak. "Sepertinya kau sedang gembira."

"Aku memang gembira."

"Karena mendapat telepon dari si dokter cinta?"

"Dokter apa?" Sungmin memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu, kembali tersenyum. "Ya, itu salah satu alasannya." Ia menunduk menatap kaki kirinya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Ia menanyakan keadaan kakiku."

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, seakan sedang berpikir-pikir. "Cepatlah masuk," katanya tiba-tiba. "Nanti flumu bertambah parah."

Agak heran, Sungmin mengiyakan dan membuka pintu.

"Sungmin?"

Kepala Sungmin berputar. "Ne?"

Dengan tangan memegang pegangan pintu apartemennya sendiri, Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin. "Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu saat kau tidur nanti."

Kening Sungmin berkerut samar. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja dan kau akan lihat nanti."

"Lihat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencoba kau tidak akan tahu, bukan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kebingungan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lagu Bonamana terdengar dan membuat Sungmin tersentak. Ia menggigil, lalu bergegas masuk ke apartemennya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sungmin?"

Mendengar suara ibunya di ujung sana, Sungmin secara otomatis langsung berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. "Halo, Ma!" Ia mengenakan sandal rumah dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk, bersiap-siap mengobrol panjang-lebar dengan ibunya.

Dua jam kemudian, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka, bersiap-siap tidur, Sungmin baru teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

"Matikan lampu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri di kamar tidurnya. Sungmin berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding supaya ia tidak merasa tersesat dan tangan yang satu lagi menggapai sakelar lampu. Dengan sekali jentikan, lampu kamar tidurnya pun padam. Seketika itu juga Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan terkesiap. Langit-langit kamar tidurnya bertabur bintang! Bintang-bintang besar dan kecil memancarkan nyala kuning kehijauan yang samar.

"Eommo!" gumamnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terlepas dari dinding dan ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah kamar, masih tetap mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan takjub. "Ottokhae…? Eommo," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kemudian ia menyadari foto yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun ke ponselnya adalah foto langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata sementara mengawasi tukang listrik memperbaiki kabel, Kyuhyun melukis langit-langit kamar tidurnya menjadi langit bertabur bintang dengan cat khusus yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Siapa yang menyangka laki-laki itu juga pandai melukis?

Sungmin teringat tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun tadi siang: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?_

Sungmin masih tercengang. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah menunggu sesaat, hubungan tersambung. "Kyuhyun-ah?" Ia mendongak menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau apakah langit-langit kamarku?" Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Indah sekali. Gomawo."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**Preview Next Chapter…**

_"Hyung sudah mengajaknya?"_

_"Aku akan mengajaknya malam ini."_

_"Hyung sudah lupa kata-kataku tentang bergerak cepat?"_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Dan tentang perempuan jalang ini, dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu."_

_"Kyuhyun-ah!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang."_

_"Sunbae mengajakku menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal nanti, Swan Lake."_

_"Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Hari ini updatenya agak lama-_- Mianhaeeee~~ T_T sebenarnya mau ngupdate tadi sore, tapi ternyata tugas mind mapping belum selesai, jadi harus diselesai sama kelompok-ku tercuyung:)) Ini baru aja pulang, dengan tangan penuh krayon^^

Anyway, gamau basa-basi, udah banyak bacot dan udah ngantuk…-_- Mau lansung to the point dan menjawab review yang masuk di kotak review:

- **Heldamagnae**: Iya, katanya Sungmin cinta pertamanya Kim Jongwoon^^ Terimakasih sudah mereview^^

- **NurLarasati13**: Iya ini udah update sayang^^ Terimakasih sudah mereview^^

- **dewi. **: Setiap aku nulis nama eonnie, pasti dia kepotong jadi 'dewi.' Doang di post-annya. Mianhae eonniee:(( Ah, iya dia belajar dari noona-nya dan belajar dari Mingie juga-_- /eeeh/ Bukan sibuk, tapi asyik-_- :p Mungkin karena usia Jongwoon yang sudah hampir kepala 3, jadi suka lupaaa~ /dilempar cangkang ddankoma sama Yesung/

- **zaAra evilkyu**: Ehehe iya udah mulai eksis Jongwoonnya^^ Ehm, mungkin bukan salah satu personel SNSD, tapi tetep salah satu personel girlband Korea juga^^ Pasti ada kok, tapi munculnya nanti, setelah… Ah? Apakah ada typo Kazuto disitu? =.=a Terimakasih sudah mereview^^

- **PaboGirl**: Iyaaa, kayaknya ada yang mulai cembuyu cembuyu nicch ^^ Wkwk iya ya, kalau gitu Kyu untuk eonnie ajadeh, biar Ming untuk aku^^ /simpen Ming/ /ajak makan ayam chubby/ Aduh pengen, ada di daerah mana kira-kira ayam chubby itu, eon? Di palembang ada nggak? -_-a Terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Chaaa! Selalu saya berterimakasih kepada lovely readers yang menyempatkan waktu luang untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Nggak pernah habis-habisnya untuk berterimakasih kepada kalian:'') Siders setia juga terimakasih, walaupun kalian tidak menunjukkan jati diri kalian^^ It's okay^^9

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rillakyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**REUNI SMP?**" Kyuhyun memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanan dan mendongak menatap lampu lalu lintas, menunggunya berubah warna. "Maksudmu, reuni satu sekolah? Bukan hanya kelas kita atau angkatan kita?"

"Bukan hanya angkatan kita," sahut Kim Jongwoon di ujung sana. "Semua alumni boleh datang. Malah undangan untuk para alumni sudah disebarkan satu bulan sebelumnya. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Ani."

"Yah, mungkin karena kau sudah pindah ke luar negeri sebelum tahun ajaran selesai," tebak Yesung—Kim Jongwoon. "Karena itu mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan bersama rombongan pejalan kaki lainnya. "Tapi memangnya aku boleh ikut? Maksudku, aku kan tidak menerima undangannya."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu," kata Yesung ringan. "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu hadir."

"Kapan reuninya?"

"Kira-kira seminggu setelah Tahun Baru. Aku lupa tanggal pastinya. Nanti akan ku kabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah kita harus hadir sendiri atau…"

"Ah, maksudmu apakah kau boleh mengajak pasangan? Tentu saja. Kau tahu,

banyak teman kita yang akan mengajak suami atau istri mereka." Yesung terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada bergurau, "Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang ingin kau ajak ke acara itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mungkin."

Yesung mendesah. "Tidak mau bercerita rupanya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengajaknya dan mengenalkannya padaku."

"Baiklah," sahut Kyuhyun, tertawa.

"Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak seseorang," kata Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu sewaktu kita makan siang bersama, kau bilang kau belum punya pacar. Tepatnya, kau bilang kau tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran." Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan di distrik Myeong-dong yang sempit, panjang, dan dipadati pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan adalah remaja. Berbagai butik, kafe, restoran siap saji, toko kecantikan dan toko-toko kecil lainnya yang ditargetkan untuk kawula muda berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu seseorang dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf sambil membungkuk kecil tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Memang. Tapi bukankah hidup memang aneh?" Suara Yesung terdengar ceria. "Aku bertemu dengannya tepat setelah aku makan siang denganmu hari itu. Sejak itu kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali untuk urusan pekerjaan dan aku sempat mengajaknya makan siang atau minum kopi sesekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau kalau aku benar-benar mengajaknya kencan."

"Salah seorang perawat baru yang cantik?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, tapi dia bukan perawat," kata Yesung, masih dengan nada ceria. "Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat reuni."

Kyuhyun menutup ponsel dan masuk ke salah satu toko foto di sebelah kanannya, lalu tersenyum kepada penjaga toko yang menyambutnya. "Pesanan atas nama Kyuhyun sudah jadi?" tanyanya.

Gadis penjaga toko berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tentu saja. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian gadis ramah itu kembali membawa sebuah kantong kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang cukup besar dari dalam kantong kertas itu dan memeriksa setiap lembarnya. Semua foto itu adalah hasil jepretannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Pemandangan kota Seoul, para pejalan kaki di persimpangan ramai yang sempat membuat Sungmin hampir terjungkal, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitar Hangang Park, beberapa kuil terkenal. Dan Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegang salah satu foto Sungmin yang diambilnya ketika ia melihat yeoja itu duduk sendirian di salah satu kafe di Myeong-dong. Ia sudah sering memotret Sungmin dan kebanyakan dari foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja itu. Kalau Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun memotretnya, ia akan mengomel panjang-lebar tentang dirinya yang bukan fotomodel dan tidak berniat menjadi fotomodel.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, bukan?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar. "Ye," sahutnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Memandangi foto-foto Sungmin yang ada dalam genggamannya, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ia mengajak gadis itu ke acara reuni sekolahnya, ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Sungmin. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan balet. Swan Lake, salah satu pertunjukan yang sangat laris dan sangat ingin ditonton Sungmin. Tanggal pertunjukan yang tercetak pada tiket itu adalah 24 Desember, jadi Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin tidak punya acara penting pada hari itu.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Sungmin berjongkok merapikan buku-buku yang ada di rak bagian bawah sambil bersenandung lirih. Perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang membaca buku di meja-meja yang tersedia. Sungmin sangat suka suasana sepi perpustakaan. Begitu damai. Ia berdiri, menegakkan tubuh, dan memandang ke luar jendela. Natal tinggal beberapa lagi. Ia berharap salju akan turun pada Hari Natal.

Sungmin mendesah pelan dan melirik jam tangan. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Tiba-tiba lagu Bonamana terdengar nyaring. Terperanjat, Sungmin buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Yeoboseyo?" bisiknya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan deretan rak buku dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Sungmin-ah."

Mendengar suara Kim Jongwoon di ujung sana, Sungmin langsung memperlambat langkah karena kaget. "Sunbae?"

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Kim Jongwoon. "Tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Otomatis Sungmin menatap kaki kirinya yang tidak lagi diperban. Perbannya memang sudah dibuka kemarin. "Tidak masalah. Sudah sembuh sama sekali," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Sunbae masih di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi pulang. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Mmm... Tidak ada acara penting. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?"

Sungmin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Tentu saja."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Sibuk.

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sungmin tetapi ponsel gadis itu sibuk terus. Tidak apa-apa. Ia akan pergi menemui gadis itu di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan. Masih ada waktu.

Kemungkinan besar ia bisa sampai di sana sebelum gadis itu pulang. Lalu ia bisa sekalian mengajak Sungmin makan malam.

Tapi ternyata Sungmin tidak ada di perpustakaan. Menurut salah seorang rekan kerjanya Sungmin pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan. Kalau begitu ia akan menemui Sungmin di rumah saja.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan. Kyuhyun menggigil dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel begitu keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya seiring dengan setiap embusan napas. Dingin sekali. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun salju.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Kim Ryeowook berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh, Ryeowook."

"Dingin... Dingin..." Ryeowook menggigil dengan berlebihan dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Hyung mau pulang? Kajja, kita jalan sama-sama."

Kedua namja itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menanjak yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana apa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Tentang malam Natal."

"Hm?"

"Hyung sudah mengajaknya?"

"Siapa?"

Ryeowook berhenti melangkah. "Bukankah waktu itu Hyung bilang Hyung mau menghabiskan Natal bersama seseorang? Tapi waktu itu Hyung belum mengajaknya. Jadi apakah Hyung sudah mengajaknya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun juga menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Ryeowook sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, itu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Ryeowook menyusulnya. "Ya, yang itu. Jadi?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya malam ini."

"Hyung masih belum mengajaknya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bertanya padanya malam ini."

"Hyung sudah lupa kata-kataku tentang bergerak cepat?"

"Aigoo, anak ini! Bukankah sudah kubilang…"

"Eh, itu mobil siapa?"

Kyuhyun menahan omelannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mereka, tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Pintu di sisi pengemudi terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket cokelat panjang keluar.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Oh? Bukankah itu Kim Jongwoon, pikirnya sambil menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada apa temannya itu datang mencarinya?

Kyuhyun baru akan mempercepat langkah ketika pintu sisi penumpang terbuka dan seorang gadis melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan mengerjapkan mata ketika mengenali gadis itu.

Lee Sungmin?

"Eh? Bukankah itu Sungmin Noona?" Kyuhyun mendengar Ryeowook bertanya. "Lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga heran. Sungmin dan Yesung?

"Jangan-jangan dia si dokter itu," sela Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook di sampingnya. "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertama Sungmin Noona. Yang meneleponnya ketika kita semua sedang makan bibimbap di rumah Kakek Osawa."

Kepala Kyuhyun berputar kembali menatap Sungmin dan Yesung yang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa. Benar juga. Sungmin pernah memberitahunya nama cinta pertamanya adalah Jongwoon dan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Mungkinkah Jongwoon yang menjadi cinta pertama Sungmin adalah orang yang sama dengan Jongwoon—Yesung– yang adalah teman lama Kyuhyun? Ditambah lagi, tadi Yesung menyebut-nyebut tentang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Apakah wanita yang dimaksudnya itu Sungmin?

Ryeowook kembali bersuara. "Kelihatannya hubungan mereka sudah dekat. Hyung, menurutmu apakah mereka pa..."

"Ryeowook," sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Ayo, kutraktir minum."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berharap sedikit soju bisa membantu menjernihkan pikirannya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan ceria di sampingnya. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di kedai minum karena Kyuhyun tidak mau berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Ryeowook. Baru setengah jam di kedai itu Ryeowook sudah harus berpegangan pada meja supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi. Anak itu benar-benar tidak kuat minum.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar– dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ah, tentu saja. Tentu saja. Aku sangat baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook, lalu mendesah, "Noonamu pasti akan menggantungku kalau melihatmu mabuk begitu."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Kyuhyun Hyung, aku tidak mabuk. Lihat, aku masih bisa berjalan lurus. Lihat? Lihat?" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping dan berjalan lurus dengan langkah lebar di jalanan yang sepi itu untuk membuktikan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi hati-hati dengan tiang lampu di depanmu," kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum hidungnya yang mancung menabrak tiang lampu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tertawa. "Aku melihatnya kok."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan dan Ryeowook menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Ahjussi ini apa-apaan?"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serentak menoleh ke arah suara wanita bernada tinggi itu. Tidak jauh di depan mereka terlihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang bertengkar. Si pria berusaha menarik tangan si wanita sementara si wanita memberontak.

Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook berseru, "Noona!" dan langsung berlari ke arah kedua orang itu sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mencegahnya.

Noona? Kyuhyun segera menyadari kalau wanita yang sedang ditarik-tarik itu adalah Kim Heechul. Heechul terlihat sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman si pria tak dikenal. Dalam sekejap Ryeowook sudah tiba di samping mereka dan berseru, "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Ryeowook juga melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pria yang menarik-narik kakaknya. Namun pria itu tidak tersungkur seperti yang diharapkan Ryeowook. Pria itu masih tetap berdiri, malah ia menggeram dan balas melayangkan tinju. Ryeowook pun terjatuh ke tanah diikuti pekikan kakaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, anak ingusan!" seru pria itu serak.

"Aigo," gumam Kyuhyun, dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Ia berhasil mencapai ketiga orang itu tepat ketika si pria tak dikenal bermaksud menendang Ryeowook yang masih terkapar di tanah. Kyuhyun langsung menahan dada pria itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Siapa lagi kau?" seru pria itu marah. "Cari mati ya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul yang berlutut di samping adiknya. "Heechul-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kyuhyun-ah," bisik Heechul dengan mata terbelalak, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Orang gila ini bersikap kurang ajar terhadapku dan dia tadi meninju Ryeowook."

"Sebaiknya kau minggir. Urusi urusanmu sendiri," ancam pria itu dengan rahang terkatup. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata disipitkan.

Kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Usianya mungkin sekitar pertengahan sampai akhir tiga puluhan dan bertubuh agak kurus. Kyuhyun memerhatikan penampilan pria itu: pakaiannya bagus, sepatunya bagus, ada beberapa cincin emas melingkari jari-jari tangannya. Mata Kyuhyun terangkat ke wajah pria itu.

Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh kerutan marah. Alis matanya lebat—berlawanan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat tipis di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya—dan matanya kecil, hidungnya agak bengkok, bibirnya tipis dan berkerut. Dia mabuk, pikir Kyuhyun ketika melihat pria itu melangkah agak terhuyung-huyung mendekatinya.

"Tapi ini teman-temanku, jadi ini juga urusanku," kata Kyuhyun tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria itu.

"Hah!" Pria itu mendengus keras. Ia menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih mengerang pelan di tanah. "Dia menyerangku, aku hanya membalasnya." Ia beralih menunjuk hidung Heechul. "Dan tentang perempuan jalang ini, dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

"Ya! Ahjussi mimpi, eoh?" sela Heechul galak dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Seharusnya Paman becermin dulu. Mana mungkin aku menggodamu?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dasar perempuan…"

Kyuhyun bergerak ingin menghalanginya, tetapi telapak tangan pria itu malah mendarat di pipinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik Heechul.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya dan mengernyit. Ia bisa merasakan darah di lidahnya. Sialan, pukulan orang itu kuat juga. Untung giginya tidak patah. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh dan menatap pria di depannya.

Pria itu mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi dan menantang. "Mwo? Mau lagi? Mau lagi? Ayo ke sini kalau mau."

Orang itu mabuk, kesal, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak mungkin bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Kyuhyun mendesah. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Sungmin menonton televisi di ruang duduk apartemennya tanpa minat. Ia baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama Yesung. Acara mereka memang terputus karena Yesung mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, tapi Sungmin tetap merasa kebersamaan mereka yang singkat itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia ingin mencari teman berbagi cerita.

Masalahnya apartemen Heechul kosong. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga tidak ada di rumah. Biasanya jam-jam segini Heechul sudah ada di apartemennya, menyiapkan makan malam untuk adiknya. Ke mana mereka semua? Kemudian Sungmin mendengar suara-suara di luar. Ia segera mematikan televisi dan bangkit dari lantai. Mungkin itu Heechul sudah pulang. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun? Sungmin membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala ke luar.

"Kau mau masuk, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin mendengar suara Heechul di lantai bawah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik saja." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu…"

"Ah, ige? Gwenchana. Tidak usah dipikirkan," sela Kyuhyun, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya justru Ryeowook yang harus diurus."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ryeowook membantah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" potong Heechul. "Lihat pipimu memar begitu. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, kau juga berdarah."

Berdarah? Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan bergegas menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, Sungmin," kata Heechul yang melihat Sungmin lebih dulu, lalu yang lain ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa, Eonnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang mereka bertiga bergantian, lalu terkesiap pelan ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Tadi ada orang sinting yang menggangguku di jalan," Heechul yang menjawab dengan nada berapi-api. "Seenaknya saja dia menarik-narik aku seolah-olah aku ini wanita gampangan. Untung saja mereka berdua muncul." Ia menunjuk Kyuhyun dan adiknya. "Ryeowook langsung meninju orang itu setelah berteriak, 'Jangan sakiti kakakku!'…"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," protes Ryeowook salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bilang, 'Lepaskan tanganmu'."

"Tapi aku tahu maksud hatimu yang sebenarnya," balas Heechul sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sungmin. "Tapi orang itu balas memukul Ryeowook dan Ryeowook langsung terkapar. Saat itulah Kyuhyun-ah beraksi."

Sungmin berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terluka. "Kau juga dipukul?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Cuma sekali," sela Heechul bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka mulut. "Lalu Kyuhyun-ah membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih Heechul yang menjawab, "Sabuk hitam karate."

Alis Sungmin terangkat. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit-sedikit."

"Tapi orang itu sempat mengancam Kyuhyun Hyung sebelum dia pergi," kata Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan kompres pipimu," sela Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Ayo, masuk," kata Heechul sambil mendorong adiknya masuk ke apartemen mereka.

Sungmin membuka mulut. "Tapi..."

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?" panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, lalu ke arah Heechul dan Ryeowook, lalu kembali ke Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke atas.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya dan meringis pelan. Pipinya pasti bengkak besok. Ck, malam ini benar-benar kacau. Ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan mengeluarkan kunci ia mendengar Sungmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa maksud Ryeowook tadi?"

"Apanya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Katanya orang itu mengancammu." Sungmin melepas sepatu dan mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty-nya sebelum memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hanya gertakan kosong," gumam Kyuhyun sambil melepas syal, jaket, dan topi. Ia berbalik menghadap Sungmin. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ia melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Sudut bibirmu mulai membiru," gumam Sungmin muram. "Biar kuambilkan obat."

Ketika gadis itu hendak berjalan ke pintu, Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya lelah. "Aku juga punya obat. Kepalaku sakit kalau kau mondar-mandir. Duduk saja yang manis."

Sungmin menurut. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun di sofa dan menatap wajahnya untuk mencari luka lain. "Kau terluka di mana lagi?" tanyanya. "Kepala? Kau bilang kepalamu sakit."

"Kepalaku tidak terluka. Hanya pusing sedikit."

"Tangan?"

"Tidak."

"Kaki?"

"Tidak."

"Badanmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pendek. "Sungminnie, aku baik-baik saja." Melihat kening Sungmin yang berkerut tidak percaya, ia melanjutkan, "Sungguh! Atau kau mau aku membuka baju untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Sungmin mendengus, lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Sungmin sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan."

"Ah, aku pergi makan dengan Sunbae," kata Sungmin langsung tanpa ditanya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sunbae?"

Sungmin menegakkan punggung dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang dia, bukan? Cinta pertamaku? Namanya Kim Jongwoon."

Mendengar nama itu Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dulu, sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa," Sungmin melanjutkan sambil melamun.

"Hm."

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Hm."

"Juga pintar."

"Aku haus," sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Biar kuambilkan air."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bangkit dari sofa, Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia kesal. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membicarakan Kim Jongwoon di depannya seperti itu? Tapi, tentu saja, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun.

Merasa agak bersalah karena telah memotong cerita Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan bergumam, "Bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya, memang."

Kyuhyun mengisi gelas dengan air dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi Natal," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Sunbae mengajakku menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal nanti," kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Swan Lake."

Kyuhyun mengerang dalam hati. Tidak, jangan lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Swan Lake?" ulangnya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja.

Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk malam Natal nanti, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

Untuk apa mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ia juga punya tiket pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditonton gadis itu? Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya berkata singkat, "Pergi jalan-jalan."

Alis Sungmin terangkat heran. "Ke mana?"

Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."

Sungmin hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk. "Aku lelah," katanya. "Sepertinya aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah," kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dari sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Jaljayo, Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kyuhyun melihat gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah terlambat. Terlambat. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu selama ini untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar. Tetapi waktu itu ia berpikir sebaiknya ia mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Sekarang ia harus menerima hasil dari keputusannya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu akan pergi dengan Kim Jongwoon. Kenyataan bahwa Yesung adalah teman baiknya malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Sepertinya sejarah terulang kembali.

Ia tertarik pada gadis yang justru tertarik pada teman baiknya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Preview Next Chapter…

_ "Kenapa meneleponku?"_

_"Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Karena kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."_

_"Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus memberitahumu ke mana aku pergi. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?"_

_"Kencan?"_

_"Ya. Kau tahu, pergi makan malam dan semacamnya. Itu dinamakan kencan, bukan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sungminnie~ Berhati-hatilah,"_

_"Hati-hati? Terhadap apa?" _

_"Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo-**

Mingie ngepost agak cepet hari ini. Kenapa? Yang pertama, maag Mingie kambuh dari tadi malem, jadi rasanya nanti malem Mingie mau istirahat total biar besok bisa belajar untuk TOEFL-_-V maaf juga kalau Mingie nggak bisa bales review di chap ini, kepala Mingie bener-bener gak bisa diajak kompromi, ditambah maag kambuh, bener-bener menyiksaaaT….T

Finally, Mingie lagi-lagi Cuma bisa mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada para readers dan reviewers yang setia membaca cerita ini:""") Saya nggak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak, natep leptop aja nggak kuattT~~T Doakan Mingie cepat sembuh ya, biar bisa update besok:"")

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**SUNGMIN** melirik kalender di meja kerjanya. Tanggal 24 Desember. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan buku yang baru dikembalikan hari ini. Ia harus mengembalikan semua buku itu ke rak masing-masing. Tetapi ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Padahal hari ini seharusnya ia merasa bersemangat. Nanti malam ia akan pergi makan malam dengan Kim Jongwoon, lalu mereka akan pergi menonton pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditontonnya. Ya, seharusnya hari ini ia merasa senang.

Semua ini gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun, pikir Sungmin geram. Ada di mana Kyuhyun sekarang? Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Sungmin tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam itu di apartemen Kyuhyun, ketika Sungmin bercerita Kim Jongwoon mengajaknya pergi menonton pertunjukan balet. Setelah itu Sungmin tidak melihatnya lagi.

Tentu saja Sungmin sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, tetapi benda itu ternyata tidak dinyalakan. Awalnya ia merasa jengkel karena Kyuhyun pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian kejengkelannya berubah menjadi kecemasan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kalau… Stop! Ia tidak sanggup berpikir jauh sampai pada kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun bisa terluka atau semacamnya.

Sebaiknya ia berpikir Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk meneleponnya. Ya, itu lebih baik. Dengan tekad baru, Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan ke arah troli berisi buku-buku yang harus dikembalikan ke rak. Sebaiknya ia melakukan tugasnya sebelum atasannya memutuskan untuk memecatnya karena kedapatan melamun sepanjang hari. Setelah itu, ia akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kencannya malam ini. Ia tidak akan memikirkan tetangganya yang menjengkelkan itu lagi selama sisa hari ini.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak tali ransel yang meluncur dari bahu kanannya tanpa memperlambat langkah. Sesekali ia mengembuskan napas perlahan. Sebenarnya ia berencana melewatkan Hari Natal bersama kakeknya di Mokpo, tetapi ternyata kakeknya akan terbang ke New York malam ini. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kelihatannya ia memang harus melewatkan malam Natal sendirian. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Kyuhyun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Yesung."

Kim Jongwoon tersenyum cerah dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponmu berkali-kali."

Ya, kebetulan sekali, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus kebetulan bertemu dengan Yesung di sini? Ia melihat berkeliling dan menyadari tempat ini tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Yesung bekerja. "Mianhae," sahutnya. "Ponselku rusak. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau reuni sekolah kita diadakan tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti," kata Jongwoon. Ia melihat ransel besar Kyuhyun dan bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Kyuhyun melirik ranselnya dan tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Aku justru baru kembali dari luar kota. Menjenguk kakekku," jelasnya, lalu memandang pakaian santai temannya dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Shift-ku sudah selesai," sahut Jongwoon sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk malam ini."

Ah, benar juga… Yesung akan pergi dengan Sungmin malam ini. Pikiran itu membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yesung berdering. "Mian," katanya kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia pergi juga ke pertunjukan balet itu dan menemui mereka di sana? Kalau mereka bertanya kenapa ia ada di sana, ia bisa beralasan bahwa… Tidak, tidak. Sungmin sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini dengan Kim Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun tidak tega merusak kegembiraan gadis itu.

Jongwoon menghampirinya kembali, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap temannya yang sedang menarik napas panjang. "Ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu tadi telepon dari rumah sakit," sahut Jongwoon sambil menggeleng pelan dan mengembuskan napas keras. "Sungmin-ah tidak akan suka ini."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi pakaian yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Sepanjang sore ia sudah berusaha memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya malam ini, dan tepat ketika ia sudah memilih pakaian yang cocok, Kim Jongwoon meneleponnya untuk membatalkan janji.

Ia kecewa, tentu saja, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan laki-laki itu. Kim Jongwoon tiba-tiba dipanggil kembali ke rumah sakit karena salah seorang pasiennya mendadak kritis dan harus segera menjalani operasi. Sungmin tidak mungkin menunjukkan kekecewaannya kepada Jongwoon kalau hidup dan mati seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Sambil mendesah berat, Sungmin mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya. Apakah ini artinya ia akan melewatkan malam Natal ini sendirian? Aduh, menyedihkan sekali. Heechul dan Ryeowook sudah pasti akan merayakan Natal bersama teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menghilang entah ke mana. Memikirkan tetangganya itu lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin khawatir. Di mana Kyuhyun?

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri ketika Yesung memberitahunya bahwa ada seorang pasiennya tiba-tiba kritis sehingga ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan membatalkan kencannya malam ini. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan semangatnya. Ia meninggalkan Yesung ketika temannya itu sedang menelepon Sungmin untuk meminta maaf, dan cepat-cepat pulang.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin. Napasnya agak terengah. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu ada di rumah atau tidak. Rasanya aneh kalau sekarang ia tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu apartemen Sungmin. Ia memang sengaja pergi ke Mokpo begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Sungmin. Waktu itu ia sedang kesal, tetapi kemudian ia agak menyesali sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ketika ia ingin menelepon Sungmin, ia mendapati kucing peliharaan kakeknya mendorong-dorong ponselnya sampai masuk ke kolam ikan.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mendapat gagasan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya sendiri dari saku jaket dengan berisik, lalu berjalan ke pintu apartemen 201. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya dengan suara keras. Ia berhenti sejenak, memasang telinga. Terdengar bunyi samar dari balik pintu apartemen 202, bunyi langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang semakin jelas. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Satu detik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan…

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sambil memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Lee Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya. "Oh, Sungminnie. Annyeong."

Awalnya gadis itu diam saja, hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang bulat.

Kyuhyun berputar menatapnya ketika Sungmin tidak menjawab. "Oi, Sungminnie, ada apa denganmu?"

Kali ini Sungmin mendengus. "Ada apa denganku?" ia balas bertanya dengan nada rendah. "Ada apa denganku?!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. O-oh, gadis itu marah.

"Kau masih berani bertanya ada apa denganku?" Suara Sungmin mulai meninggi. Ia berderap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang. Bahkan ponsel juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tahu pikiranku suka melantur ke mana-mana. Aku mengira kau tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di selokan entah di mana karena baru dirampok. Atau kau bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang sedang koma. Atau… atau… Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya, Kyuhyun yakin akan hal itu. Karenanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya polos.

Sungmin menunduk memandangi sweternya dan berdeham. "Tidak juga," balasnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah apartemennya. "Masuklah," katanya, "lalu kau boleh melanjutkan omelanmu. Bagaimana?"

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemennya dan mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty-nya seperti biasa. "Ke mana saja kau tiga hari ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi sementara Kyuhyun melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Mokpo," sahut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Suaranya terdengar samar ketika ia berbicara dari kamar. "Mengunjungi kakekku."

"Mokpo?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Lalu bertanya lagi," Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Jaket tebal dan syalnya sudah dilepas. "Ponselku rusak. Sekarang sedang diperbaiki," jawabnya singkat. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan remote control, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Ani, tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin cepat. "Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ia diam sesaat, lalu menambahkan, "Karena kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus memberitahumu ke mana aku pergi. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Itu…" Sungmin membuka mulut, tapi cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar dan mendecakkan lidah. "Lalu…," ia berdeham, "kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Kenapa tidak merayakan Natal bersama kakekmu?"

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas panjang dan memasang tampang sedih. "Aku juga ingin menghabiskan Natal di sana. Di sini sepi sekali, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau juga akan pergi kencan dengan dokter itu. Tapi ternyata kakekku akan berangkat ke New York malam ini." Ia melirik Sungmin sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu soal kencan Sungmin yang dibatalkan.

"Kencannya batal," gumam Sungmin dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa di samping Kyuhyun. Lengannya masih disilang di depan dada. Ia terlihat sebal. "Ada pasien yang sedang gawat, jadi dia harus tetap di rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergumam, "Oh…" dan mengangguk-angguk.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Ini akan menjadi Natal paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku," keluhnya lesu. "Semua orang pergi dengan pacar mereka, bersenang-senang menyambut Natal. Lalu aku?" Ia mengerang kesal.

Kyuhyun mengusap rahangnya, lalu berkata, "Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?"

Kepala Sungmin berputar cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?" ulang Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kita sama-sama tidak punya acara?"

"Kencan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Kau tahu, pergi makan malam dan semacamnya. Itu dinamakan kencan, bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melewatkan malam Natal menonton televisi sendirian di apartemennya. "Oke! Oke! Kita akan ke mana?" serunya penuh semangat.

"Ah, itu akan menjadi kejutan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang memikat itu. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Sungmin tertawa. "Menjemput," katanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu romantis, padahal aku hanya tinggal di seberang apartemenmu. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lima langkah dari pintumu ke pintuku." Ia berdiri dari sofa. "Tapi aku suka namja yang sopan dan penuh perhatian seperti itu."

"Sungminnie~" Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya ketika ia mencapai pintu depan apartemen laki-laki itu.

Sungmin berputar. "Hm?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jinsnya. "Berhati-hatilah," katanya dengan nada serius, namun matanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati? Terhadap apa?" tanya Sungmin waswas.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. "Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Sungmin mengangkat alis. Jelas mengira Kyuhyun hanya bercanda, akhirnya ia mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview Next Chapter…**

_"Bagaimana penampilanku?"_

_"Sejauh ini, di antara semua teman kencanku di Korea, kau yang paling cantik,"_

_"Sejauh ini memang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah berkencan denganmu di Korea,"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ha! Kau terkesan padaku."_

_"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, ani, aku tidak terkesan padamu."_

_"Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa memperbaikinya."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau mengajakku ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti?"_

_"Oke, aku akan mengajakmu. Dengan satu syarat."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Entahlah, mungkin karena mood Mingie sedang baik dan karena Mingie yang terpilih menjadi Bendahara Umum di ekskul Mingie, Mingie memutuskan mau ngepost 2 chap hari ini^^ Satu chap lagi akan Mingie post nanti malam^^ Kurang baik apa coba Mingie? Bahkan, chap yang akan dipost nanti malam lebih cepat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya—karena gabungan 2 bab dalam buku aslinya. Ini semua juga hadiah untuk para readers yang mendoakan kesembuhan Mingie. Liat? Sekarang Mingie udah sembuh, alhamdulillah:""")

Buat yang besok UTS, semangat yaaa! ^^9 Wkwk, beruntungnya Mingie, sekolah Mingie udah UTS dari dua minggu yang lalu, jadinyaaa tinggal santai aja~~ /loncat indah/ hehe :3

Berikutnya, seperti biasa, Mingie akan membalas review yang masuk untuk chapter kemarin^^

- **NurLarasati13:** Kyuhyun nggak kalah kok, Kyuhyun Cuma kurang cepet ajaaaa^^ Tenang, setelah ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sakit hati^^V Endingnya? Eummm… Terimakasih atas kunjungan dan reviewnya^^

- **dirakyu:** Masih lama, chingu-yaa^^ Hehehe baca aja chingu sampai habis fanfict ini, insyaAllah bakal inget lagi:3 /promosi/ Terimakasih atas kunjungan dan reviewnya^^

- **Cho Zhen Min:** Terimakasih, chingu^^ Mingie udah sembuh sekaraaannggggg ;;) Terimakasih juga atas kunjungan dan reviewnya^^

- **PaboGirl:** Hehe terimakasih eonnie, terimakasih^^ Semuanya udah Mingie lakukan biar cepat sembuh, dan sekarang Mingie udah sembuh seperti sedia kalaaa^^ Alhamdulillah O:) Iya, iyaa, tapi Mingie udah selesai UTS-nya^^ Jadi, udah bisa santai sedikit sekarang:)) Hmmm… mungkinkah? Kita lihat di chap-chap selanjutnya yaa^^ Terimakasih atas kunjungan dan reviewnya eonnie^^

- **dewi_k_tubagus:** Amieeen… Terimakasih eonnie^^ Semua sudah dilakukan, dan sekarang Mingie udah sembuuuhhh^^ Ming? Akhirnya sama Ryeowook^^ /eh/ /lariiii/

Overall, terimakasih atas review dan doa dari para readers^^ Mingie Cuma bisa mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya karena lovely readers yang setia:)) Ciuuummm~~~~ kalian luar biasaa! /Ariel keluar/ /sahabat noah/ /multifandom/ -_-

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:**Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author:**Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**DENTING** bel pintu membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannya membungkus biskuit-biskuit cokelat yang akan diberikannya kepada Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah Natal. Sungmin mengelap tangan di handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari dan beranjak ke pintu. "Bukankah dia bilang satu jam lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi begitu membuka pintu, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. "Siapa yang membunyikan bel pintu?" tanyanya heran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Orang iseng? Tetapi tidak terdengar suara atau bunyi apa pun di luar sana. Jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan… Tidak, tidak. Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak akan berpikir tentang hantu atau semacamnya.

Tidak…

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, barulah ia melihat sebuah kantong kertas merah muda berhias pita merah yang diletakkan di lantai di depan pintunya. "Oh? Apa itu?"

Ia membungkuk dan memungut kantong itu. Sebuah kartu kecil tergantung di pegangan talinya. Senyum Sungmin merekah begitu membaca tulisan di sana. _Hadiah Natal untukmu, Lee Sungmin. Semoga kau merasa hangat pada Hari Natal ini. Cho Kyuhyun._

Mata Sungmin menangkap secarik lain kertas kecil yang ditempelkan di kantong kertas itu. _Aku pergi mengambil kereta kuda untuk menjemputmu. Tunggu saja di sini._

Masih tetap tersenyum, Sungmin menutup pintu dan masuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia meletakkan kantong kertas itu di meja dan membuka pita merahnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan penasaran ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dan membuka tutupnya. Matanya melebar melihat isi kotak itu. Sepasang sarung tangan wol merah, topi wol merah, syal merah, dan penghangat telinga yang juga berwarna merah. Masing-masing memiliki nama Sungmin yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna emas. Sungmin mengenakan sarung tangan merah itu dan mengacungkan tangannya untuk mengagumi rasanya yang lembut dan hangat. Ia juga mencoba topi, syal, dan penghangat telinganya, lalu berlari ke kamar tidur dengan gembira untuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Kyuhyun memiliki selera yang bagus, puji Sungmin dalam hati. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan sambil tersenyum.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya satu jam kemudian. Ia memutuskan mengenakan topi, syal, dan sarung tangan pemberian Kyuhyun, dan memadukan semuanya dengan jaket panjang putih.

Kyuhyun memandanginya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dan tersenyum. "Sejauh ini, di antara semua teman kencanku di Korea, kau yang paling cantik," pujinya.

Sungmin meringis. "Sejauh ini memang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah berkencan denganmu di Korea," balasnya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Hadiah Natalnya… terima kasih."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," sahut Kyuhyun ringan. Kemudian ia membawa Sungmin ke sedan putih yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen. "Masuklah," katanya.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Kau punya mobil?"

"Aku ingin bilang begitu," sahut Kyuhyun, "tapi bukan, aku meminjam mobil temanku."

Sungmin masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ketika Kyuhyun juga sudah duduk di balik kemudi, Sungmin mengacungkan kantong kain bermotif hiasan Natal berwarna merah dan putih ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hadiah Natal," sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menerima kantong itu. Ia membaca kartu yang tergantung dari tali kantong itu dengan suara keras, "_Untuk orang yang berkata ada banyak hal indah akan terlihat sewaktu gelap. Dari tetangga yang paling manis sedunia._" Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Sungmin dengan alis terangkat. "Tetangga paling manis sedunia?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya," kata Sungmin, lalu tertawa. "Ayo, bukalah. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun membuka kantong itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata Sungmin membuat biskuit cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk dan berhias gula-gula, termasuk biskuit berbentuk pohon Natal yang bertuliskan Merry Christmas dan orang-orangan salju bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membuat kue?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengagumi bentuk-bentuk biskuit di dalam kantong itu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sedikit-sedikit," sahutnya. "Aku juga akan memberikan satu kantong untuk Sunbae."

Kepala Kyuhyun berputar ke arah Sungmin. "Kau akan memberinya biskuit yang sama?"

"Ya. Aku membuat banyak biskuit," kata Sungmin polos. "Aku juga akan memberikannya kepada Heechul Eonnie, Ryeowookie, Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, dan rekan-rekan kerjaku di perpustakaan."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Kau juga menuliskan pesan-pesan pribadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kartu dan potongan biskuit bertuliskan namanya.

Sungmin diam sejenak, lalu berkata agak malu, "Tidak. Tidak sempat. Kurasa aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu menghias biskuitmu sampai tidak sempat menghias biskuit yang lain. Jadi aku hanya memberi mereka biskuit polos dengan kartu ucapan Hari Natal."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus, setidaknya biskuitku lebih bagus daripada biskuit yang lain."

Alis Sungmin terangkat, tetapi ia diam saja. Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mereka pun melaju meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Mereka melaju mulus di jalan raya. Sungmin mengamati tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang roda kemudi dengan ringan namun mantap. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menyetir," komentar Sungmin. "Aku juga baru tahu kau bisa menyetir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ha! Kau terkesan padaku." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan untuk sesaat, menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Benar, kan? Benar?"

Sungmin tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Perhatikan jalanan," katanya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, ani, aku tidak terkesan padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku meminjam mobil ini untuk membuatmu terkesan. Tidak berhasil ya?"

Sungmin mengacungkan tangan dan menempelkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Sedikiiiit terkesan." Ia tertawa lagi dan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Setidaknya kita tidak perlu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berdesak-desakan."

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun mantap. "Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa memperbaikinya."

Sungmin mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini," kata Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum lebar ketika menyadari Kyuhyun membawanya ke salah satu restoran terkenal di Seoul, salah satu restoran kesukaan Sungmin sendiri.

Kyuhyun meliriknya dan berkata, "Tapi melihat wajahmu sekarang, sepertinya pilihanku benar."

Seorang pelayan pria menempatkan mereka di salah satu meja di tengah ruangan. Sungmin memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Restoran itu bagus dengan interior bergaya pedesaan Inggris yang nyaman dan hangat. Pohon Natal besar penuh hiasan diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Lagu Natal lembut mengalun di udara. Sungmin hanya pernah satu kali ke sini sebelumnya, bersama Hyukjae, dan restoran ini langsung menjadi salah satu restoran favorit mereka. Ia menyukai lantai kayunya, taplak mejanya yang berwarna hijau, tirainya yang tebal, lilin kecil dalam gelas, dan setangkai mawar yang diletakkan di setiap meja.

Sungmin mendesah senang dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. "Restoran ini memang kelihatannya nyaman, tapi makanan di sini mahal sekali. Percayalah padaku," bisiknya dengan nada penuh rahasia.

"Kau pernah datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Cuma satu kali, ketika restoran ini baru dibuka."

Pelayan yang tadi kembali membawakan menu. Setelah melihat sekilas daftar makanan dan harga yang tercantum di sana, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan was-was, lalu melirik pelayan yang sedang menunggu, dan kembali ke Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menutupi sisi wajahnya yang menghadap si pelayan dengan buku menu. "Kyuhyun-ah," bisiknya pelan, supaya si pelayan tidak mendengar. "Kau yang traktir, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menangkat wajah dari menu dan tersenyum. Ia juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku punya kartu diskon di sini."

Mata Sungmin melebar heran. "Kartu diskon?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai menyebutkan pesanannya kepada si pelayan yang mencatat dengan patuh. Sebenarnya pemilih restoran ini adalah pamannya, Park Yoochun, karena itu Kyuhyun boleh menggunakan hak istimewanya setiap kali ia makan di sana. Tetapi ia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Sungmin tentang fakta kecil itu.

Setelah si pelayan pergi dengan daftar pesanan mereka, Sungmin kembali mendesah dan memandang berkeliling. "Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Sangat romantis. Lihat, orang-orang yang datang ke sini semuanya berpasangan."

"Kudengar restoran ini memang dijalankan dengan konsep seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun. "Pemiliknya memang berjiwa romantis walaupun sampai sekarang belum menikah."

"Kau kenal dengan pemiliknya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar gosip tentang dia," sahutnya cepat. Sebelum Sungmin sempat berkomentar, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku juga mendengar banyak orang mengajukan lamaran pernikahan di tempat ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kalau kau datang ke sini pada Hari Valentine, kemungkinan besar kau akan melihat seorang pria berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya sambil mengacungkan cincin berlian."

Mata Sungmin melebar senang. "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya," katanya, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kyuhyun-ah, kartu diskonmu itu berlaku sampai kapan?"

"Kartu diskon? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berlaku sampai kapan?" desak Sungmin.

"Masalahnya bukan berlaku sampai kapan," elak Kyuhyun buru-buru memutar otak mengarang alasan. "Kartu diskonku hanya bisa dipakai pada malam Natal ini, lalu… malam Tahun Baru, lalu…"

Sungmin berpikir-pikir. "Tahun Baru nanti aku ada di Busan. Hmm… Bagaimana dengan Hari Valentine?"

"Hari Valentine?"

"Kau bilang restoran ini dibuat dengan konsep romantis. Jadi kupikir kartu diskonmu bisa dipakai pada Hari Valentine. Benar?" desak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

Mendengar itu Sungmin tersenyum manis dan bertanya, "Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau mengajakku ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti?"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kenapa? Jangan katakan kau ingin aku melamarmu di sini pada Hari Valentine?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku tidak berani memimpikannya," katanya ringan. "Hanya saja kita harus memanfaatkan kartu diskonmu, bukan? Lagi pula siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi saksi acara lamaran pernikahan. Bagaimana? Oke? Kau akan mengajakku ke sini lagi?"

Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Oke, aku akan mengajakmu," katanya. "Dengan satu syarat."

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti."

"Acara apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Reuni SMP-ku. Acaranya tidak berlebihan. Aku harus hadir dan aku sedang tidak ingin pergi sendiri."

"Aah, aku mengerti," gumam Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau acaranya ternyata membosankan, setidaknya masih ada aku yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Setuju."

"Tanggal sepuluh Januari."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?"

"Dokter cinta siapa?"

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

"Ooh..." Sungmin terdiam sejenak, berpikir-pikir, seakan ia baru teringat soal Kim Jongwoon. Setelah beberapa detik yang dirasa Kyuhyun mencekam, Sungmin membuka suara, "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas pelan, baru sadar kalau ia menahan napas. Pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti."

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," puji Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kyuhyun, tepat ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. "Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, karena kita harus pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini. Dan kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Oh?" Wajah Sungmin berseri-seri. "Kita mau ke mana lagi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Itu kejutan."

.

.

.

"Astaga, kita akan ke sini?" Sungmin hampir tidak memercayai matanya ketika mereka berdiri di depan gedung pertunjukan besar di pusat kota. Terlihat banyak orang berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama gedung. Spanduk besar bergambar sepasang penari balet tergantung di bagian depan gedung, disertai tulisan **PERTUNJUKAN BALET SWAN LAKE**.

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukan ini?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Ya. Tadinya Sunbae akan mengajakku nonton dan aku sempat kecewa karena ia terpaksa membatalkannya," katanya cepat-cepat. "Tapi, katanya tiket pertunjukannya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Itu… rahasia," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu terkesan, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuakui kau berhasil," katanya jujur. "Kau membuatku sangat terkesan. Aku memang sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan ini."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sikunya.

Tanpa ragu Sungmin langsung menyusupkan lengannya di lengan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Kajja!"

Mereka baru selesai menitipkan jaket di tempat penitipan ketika seseorang menyerukan nama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat pria ramping bertubuh tinggi mengenakan jas resmi yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan melambai ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan berkata pada Sungmin, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyapa kenalanku dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memerhatikan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih tua itu.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pamannya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Ia tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan pamannya di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa menduga kalau Park Yoochun yang suka bermain golf, bisbol, dan bulu tangkis itu juga suka menonton pertunjukan balet?

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun," sapa pamannya ramah, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti itu dan melirik ke balik bahu Kyuhyun. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Ternyata kau suka menonton balet."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Annyeong, Samchon. Aku juga baru tahu Samchon penggemar balet."

Pamannya terkekeh pelan. "Salah satu sponsor pertunjukan ini adalah temanku, jadi dia mengundangku ke sini. Demi menjaga hubungan baik, aku harus hadir." Ia kembali melirik ke balik bahu Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak datang sendiri."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang dengan tenang berdiri menunggunya di tempat penitipan jas sambil membaca selebaran yang dibagikan di pintu masuk. Lalu ia kembali menatap pamannya sambil tersenyum. "Samchon datang sendiri?"

Park Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang lebih suka sendiri," katanya. "Kudengar tadi kau mampir ke restoranku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Samchon bisa tahu."

"Jadi?" tanya pamannya.

"Jadi apa?" balas Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Park Yoochun tertawa. "Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk membantumu? Tadinya aku heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin meminjam mobilku. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Samchon nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

Park Yoochun mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, jadi sekarang masih dalam tahap pengejaran?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Pamannya melirik ke arah Sungmin lagi. "Dia lumayan. Tidak tinggi, namun dikatakan pendek, juga tidak," gumamnya, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Dia orang terkenal?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, mengingat saudara kembar Sungmin adalah model terkenal. "Bukan," sahutnya.

"Bukan?"

"Samchon, pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai. Aku harus kembali kepada temanku," kata Kyuhyun. "Mobil Samchon akan kukembalikan besok sore."

"Terserah saja," kata pamannya enteng. "Pakai saja selama kaumau."

Setelah melambai untuk yang terakhir kali kepada pamannya, Kyuhyun bergegas kembali ke tempat Sungmin berdiri. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat. Senyumnya cerah dan lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Gwenchana," sahutnya. "Kelihatannya temanmu itu datang sendiri. Kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Biarkan saja dia. Dia lebih suka sendirian," katanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai dan para penonton diharapkan masuk ke aula. Kyuhyun otomatis mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sungmin. "Jja, kita masuk sekarang."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sungmin menyambut tangannya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Tidak diragukan lagi, malam ini adalah salah satu malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Sungmin. Pertunjukan balet Swan Lake yang sangat ingin ditontonnya itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Malah melebihi harapannya. Semuanya indah. Penari-penari yang melompat lincah dan ringan di atas panggung, dekorasinya, musiknya yang menyayat hati. Ketika pertunjukannya berakhir, ia terus bertepuk tangan sementara para penari silih berganti muncul dari balik layar untuk memberi hormat. Ia bertepuk tangan sampai kedua tangannya merah, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat puas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya penuh semangat kepada Kyuhyun ketika mereka keluar dari aula ke arah tempat penitipan jas.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada balet," katanya jujur. "Tapi ternyata pertunjukan yang ini bagus. Sangat bagus, malah."

"Jinjjayo?" Mata Sungmin bersinar gembira.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Sungmin, "Bisa kulihat kalau kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Oh ya, sudah pasti," kata Sungmin tegas, lalu mendesah keras. "Sebenarnya dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi penari balet."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

Sungmin tertawa malu. "Tubuhku tidak cukup lentur."

Setelah mengenakan jaket dan syal, mereka berjalan mengikuti kerumunan orang ke arah pintu keluar. Sungmin masih sibuk berceloteh dengan riang sementara Kyuhyun sepertinya cukup senang dengan mendengarkan dan kadang-kadang memberikan jawaban kalau ditanya.

Saat itu seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menyenggol bahu Sungmin. Sungmin agak terhuyung, tetapi segera ditahan Kyuhyun. Pria yang menyenggolnya tadi berbalik. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian, lalu matanya terpaksa menatap pada Kyuhyun. Alisnya yang tebal berkerut.

Kenapa tidak meminta maaf? pikir Sungmin dalam hati dengan jengkel. Jelas-jelas pria itu yang salah karena menyenggolnya, tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Tetapi ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, karena sepertinya pria itu cukup galak—dengan wajah berkerut dan hidung bengkok–dan ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

Merasa pria itu mungkin ingin mencari masalah, Sungmin buru-buru membungkuk dan bergumam, "Jeosonghamnida." Lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

"Orang itu aneh sekali," gumam Kyuhyun heran. Ia mengikuti Sungmin menuruni anak-anak tangga di depan gedung.

"Ya, memang aneh," kata Sungmin. Ia melirik ke balik bahunya karena penasaran dan melihat pria itu masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan. Ada apa dengan orang itu? Ia berbisik kepada Kyuhyun, "Jangan berbalik, ya? Tapi sepertinya dia masih memandangi kita."

"Biarkan saja. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin lebih erat. Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Menurutku dia bukan salah satu penguntit yang menjadi penggemar saudara kembarmu."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Mengherankan sekali. Bagaimana laki-laki ini tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya memang bisa ditebak semudah itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Ye." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Satu kata itu saja bisa membuat Sungmin merasa lebih tenang, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Lihat, salju!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepala dan salju pertama melayang turun mengenai pipinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. Salju turun pada malam Natal!

Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka juga berhenti sejenak dan menengadah, menyaksikan salju yang turun. Sungmin mendapat kesan bahwa Natal ini akan menjadi Natal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Salju pada malam Natal," gumam Kyuhyun. "Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, masih memandangi butiran salju yang melayang turun seperti kapas.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Sungmin berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Ice skating."

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Ice skating?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau bisa?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku terlahir ahli meluncur di atas es."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Arena seluncur es itu masih ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin merayakan malam Natal bersama pasangan dan keluarga. Lagu _Winter Wonderland_ terdengar jelas melalui pengeras suara, di antara pekikan dan tawa anak-anak, menceriakan suasana. Sungmin tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia jago meluncur di atas es. Ia meluncur dengan cepat di lapangan es, melesat melewati orang-orang yang meluncur santai, menantang Kyuhyun menyusulnya.

"Ternyata kau memang jago meluncur," puji Kyuhyun sambil meluncur di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menyapu sejumput rambut panjangnya dari wajah dan tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri juga lumayan."

Kyuhyun meluncur berputar ke hadapan Sungmin. "Baiklah, kau bisa meluncur. Tapi apakah kau bisa berdansa di atas es?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Berdansa di atas es?" tanyanya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" tantang Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa berdansa waltz?"

"Sedikit-sedikit," jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau sungguh mau kita berdansa waltz di sini? Di depan orang-orang ini?"

"Mereka boleh mengikuti kita kalau mau," kata Kyuhyun ringan samibl mengangkat bahu. "Nah, pegang tanganku. Posisi waltz."

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan ringan. Tangannya sendiri diletakkan di lengan atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai meluncur dan Sungmin mengikuti gerakannya dengan mulus. Sudah lama Sungmin tidak merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mereka meluncur mengelilingi lapangan sambil berputar-putar. Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun melepaskan pinggang Sungmin dan memutarnya, lalu kembali menarik Sungmin ke arahnya.

"Aigo, jangan sampai kau lepaskan aku," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Ia memandang berkeliling dan menyadari beberapa orang memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum. Mereka sudah menjadi tontonan yang menghibur.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Nada suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya. Apakah hanya perasaannya ataukah nada suara Kyuhyun agak berbeda daripada biasanya?

"Dan aku sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tidak di depan begitu banyak orang."

Tidak. Tadi memang hanya perasaanku. Kyuhyun terlihat sama seperti biasanya, pikir Sungmin. Walaupun kini, tanpa disadarinya, ia selalu merasa gembira setiap kali laki-laki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun kembali melirik kaca spion. Mobil hitam itu masih ada di belakang mereka. Mobil hitam itu tidak selalu tepat berada di belakang mobil Kyuhyun, kadang-kadang ada satu atau dua mobil lain yang menyelip di antara mereka. Tetapi Kyuhyun memerhatikan bahwa mobil itu terus mengikutinya sejak mereka meninggalkan arena seluncur es. Pertanyaannya siapa pengemudi mobil hitam itu? Kenapa ia terus mengikuti Kyuhyun?

"…Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang. "Ne?"

Kening Sungmin berkerut, tetapi ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau naik kereta ekspress atau yang lain? Ke Busan, maksudku," kata Kyuhyun ringan. Ia merasa tidak perlu membuat Sungmin cemas dengan kecurigaannya terhadap mobil hitam di belakang sana. Gadis itu pasti akan panik dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Naik ekspress, seperti biasa," kata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke stasiun saja? Aku bisa mengembalikan mobil ini kepada temanku setelah mengantarmu," Kyuhyun menawarkan.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Kau memang teman paling baik sedunia."

Kyuhyun melirik kaca spion sekali lagi. Mobil hitam itu masih terlihat, berjarak dua mobil dari Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun membelok ke jalan yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka, ia memperlambat laju mobil. Menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada mobil hitam yang ikut membelok. Kyuhyun merasa agak heran, sekaligus lega karena kecurigaannya tidak terbukti. Mobil hitam itu tidak mengikutinya. Kemungkinan besar mobil itu hanya kebetulan searah dengannya sejak dari arena seluncur es, tetapi jelas mobil itu tidak mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada pria aneh di gedung pertunjukan tadi. Mungkinkah…?

Tapi apa alasannya? Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu sepertinya tidak asing. Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat wajah itu entah di mana. Ia mendapat firasat yang tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Nada suara yang cemas menyentakkan kepala Kyuhyun ke arah gadis itu. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa aku terlalu lelah karena berusaha membuatmu terpesona padaku malam ini."

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya sambil memasang raut wajah seperti sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Kurasa," katanya pelan. "Kau cukup berhasil."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan firasat buruk yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak ada masalah. Pikirannya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Preview Next Chapter…

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu?"

"Aku menyukainya karena dulu dia pernah membantuku mencari kalungku yang terjatuh."

"Kalung?"

.

.

.

"Sungminnie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ne?"

"Kau bisa melupakan Kim Jongwoon?"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?"

"Tapi aku..."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa masih ada masalah yang belum selesai di antara kita?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Terlambat 2 hari 2 malam dari waktu yang dijanjikan-_- Ternyata saya banyak tugas dan tidak bisa ditunda-_- Jadi, ceritanya Mingie ngga masuk 3 hari waktu itu karena sakit, jadi nggak tau kalau ada tugas yang make deadline-_- Jadi, harus dikerjakan dalam 2 malam berturut-turut dan kira-kira tugasnya sampai 12 buah-_- /pingsan di pangkuan Sungmin/

Baiklah, sepertinya Mingie juga gabisa bales review karena masih ada tugas Jerman yang menunggu-_- Oh, sekedar informasi. Dalam cerita, kampung halaman Sungmin menjadi Busan, bukan Ilsan.-. Ceritanya doang, ya. Ceritanya…

Oke, seperti biasa, terimakasih para readers dan reviewers yang masih setia sama saya. Apakah chap ini udah panjang? Full of Kyumin moment, iyakan? Hohooh, dan apakah chap selanjutnya akan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan apa? Lihat saja chap depan^^

Terima Kasih, Thank You, Gamsahamnida, Arigatou Gozaimazu, Danke Schon, dan segala bentuk kata terimakasih untuk seluruh readers dan reviewers yang masih setia! Hmm, siders nggak mau tobat ya? Hehehe^^

Dan… satu kecupan dari Mingie untuk kaliaaaannnn :* /tebar bibir bareng Sungmin/

Last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**TERIMA** kasih karena sudah mengantarku," kata Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah tiba di stasiun. "Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke stasiun sambil menjinjing tas pakaian gadis itu. "Kau naik kereta apa?"

"KTX. Itu yang paling cepat," sahut Sungmin. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memeriksa tas tangannya, memastikan tiketnya sudah ada.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi di sebelah Sungmin dan memerhatikan gadis itu. Tadinya Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin akan membawa koper besar—karena para wanita biasanya membawa banyak barang kalau bepergian—tetapi ternyata gadis itu hanya membawa tas tangan kecil dan satu tas jinjing berisi pakaian. Kata Sungmin, ia masih memiliki banyak pakaian di rumah orangtuanya di Busan, jadi ia tidak perlu membawa banyak pakaian. Malah sebenarnya ia tidak perlu membawa pakaian sama sekali.

"Jam berapa kau akan tiba di Busan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. "Dari sini ke Busan hanya butuh sekitar tiga jam lebih. Pokoknya hari belum gelap kalau aku tiba di Busan." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Waeyo?"

"Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Oke," sahut Sungmin ringan. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, "Tapi kenapa aku harus meneleponmu?"

"Supaya aku tahu kau sudah tiba dengan selamat."

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu?" protes Sungmin. "lagi pula, bukankah ponselmu sedang diperbaiki?"

"Ah, benar," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menepuk keningnya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang meneleponmu nanti."

Sungmin tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba lagu Bonamana terdengar nyaring. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia cepat-cepat menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Yeoboseyo? Sunbae?"

Kepala Kyuhyun berputar cepat ke arah Sungmin. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan agak menjauh. Kyuhyun sempat mendengar Sungmin berkata, "Sunbae sudah menerimanya?" Lalu ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Kemungkinan besar Yesung menelepon Sungmin untuk berterima kasih atas biskuit pemberian Sungmin. Tadi, dalam perjalanan ke stasiun, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat Yesung bekerja untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal. Kyuhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, tentu saja, tetapi ia membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke rumah sakit sendiri sementara ia menunggu di mobil. Ia tidak ingin Yesung tahu bahwa ia mengenal Sungmin. Belum waktunya. Tetapi ternyata Yesung sedang sibuk menangani salah seorang pasien sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa menemuinya dan terpaksa menitipkan biskuit itu kepada seorang suster jaga.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah ketika Sungmin duduk kembali di kursi di sampingnya. "Si dokter cinta?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Ya. Dia menelepon karena sudah menerima biskuitnya dan ingin berterima kasih," sahut Sungmin ringan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya dokter cinta?"

"Apa yang kausuka darinya?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tahu, tetapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh, itu." Sungmin tersenyum dan merenung. "Aku menyukainya karena dulu dia pernah membantuku mencari kalungku yang terjatuh." Ia tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan, "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi begitulah kenyataannya, terutama setelah dia berhasil menemukan kalungku dan tersenyum padaku."

"Kalung?" Kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar.

"Ya. Kalung pemberian nenekku. Aku selalu memakainya. Nah, ini dia," kata Sungmin sambil menarik kalung yang dikenakannya dari balik syal dan kerah sweter tebalnya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kata "Sungmin".

Kyuhyun mengamati kalung itu dengan saksama. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah. Kalung itu...

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa kereta dengan tujuan Busan akan segera berangkat.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi," kata Sungmin sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri, walaupun masih terus sibuk menggali ingatannya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal tentang kalung itu. Di mana ia pernah melihat kalung itu. Di mana? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arah Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah tiba di pintu gerbong kereta dan sedang melambai ke arahnya. Kyuhyun baru akan mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk balas melambai, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan dorongan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu. tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun berseru memanggil Sungmin dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah gadis itu yang sudah menaiki tangga pintu gerbong.

Sungmin memutar tubuh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran dan kening berkerut. "Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" katanya dengan nada rendah. "Nanti orang-orang akan berpikir aku sudah mencuri dompetmu atau semacamnya."

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sungminnie."

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dan tertawa pelan, menertawakan sikapnya sendiri yang gegabah.

Merasa heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun, Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin nantinya, pokoknya Kyuhyun harus mengatakannya. "Sungminnie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ne?" Mata Sungmin melebar menunggu.

"Kau bisa melupakan Kim Jongwoon?"

Alis Sungmin terangkat tinggi. "Mwo?"

"Kau bisa melupakannya," tanya Kyuhyun tegas sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sungmin yang bingung, "dan mulai benar-benar… benar-benar melihatku?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Oh! Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan besi di ambang pintu gerbong kereta dengan erat. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu memang tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa Sungmin tidak merasa Kyuhyun sedang bercanda. Tidak, laki-laki itu serius. Apakah Kyuhyun berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin?

Sungmin menahan napas, matanya terbelalak, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. "Aku tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mereka sedang berada di stasiun kereta dan sebentar lagi kereta Sungmin akan berangkat. Benar-benar pilihan waktu yang buruk.

Sungmin diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa seperti disihir. Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Mengenai ingatan masa kecilmu. Tapi akan kuceritakan nanti saat kau kembali," kata Kyuhyun perlahan. Lalu ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Saat kau kembali nanti, aku akan ada di sini."

Setelah itu pengumuman terakhir terdengar melalui pengeras suara dan pintu gerbong tiba-tiba bergerak menutup, membuat Sungmin tersentak mundur selangkah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melambai sementara kereta mulai bergerak perlahan. Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Kemudian sosok Kyuhyun pun semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ini aneh. Sungmin menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan perlahan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dengan agak lemas ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Pemandangan di luar sana berlalu dengan cepat, silih berganti, tetapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi membuat jantungnya berjumpalitan.

_Kau bisa melupakannya dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku? _

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Sungmin sudah melihat Kyuhyun. Selalu melihat Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya sampai... sekarang? Atau semalam? Kata-kata Kyuhyun kemarin sore terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_Berhati-hatilah, Sungminnie. Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku._

Jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi saat ini suatu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan timbul dalam hatinya.

Di samping perasaan senang yang terbit di hatinya, ada juga perasaan janggal. Sungmin merasa agak tidak tenang. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Sesuatu apa? Yah, apa saja, selain diam mematung menatap Kyuhyun. Kalau tadi ia mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa resah seperti ini. Mungkin saja…

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin tidak sabar ingin segera tiba di Busan dan menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil di sepanjang jalan raya yang cukup ramai, sibuk berpikir dan menyusun rencana. Ia memang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, tetapi pilihan waktunya tadi payah sekali. Sungmin membuatnya merasa gembira, tenang, dan… hidup. Memang masih banyak yang ingin dikatakannya kepada gadis itu, tetapi kali ini ia harus memilih waktu yang cocok sebelum mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terbesit dalam benak Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah Sungmin akan mengira Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai tempat pelampiasan karena wanita yang dulu pernah disukainya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya? Kyuhyun terpekur dan mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu Kyuhyun harus meyakinkannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah itu sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil hitam di belakangnya. Sebenarnya mobil hitam itu sudah mengikutinya sejak Kyuhyun berangkat dari apartemen tadi siang untuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke stasiun.

Ketika Kyuhyun membelokkan mobil ke jalan sepi yang merupakan jalan pintas ke apartemen pamannya, mobil hitam yang selama ini tetap menjaga jarak di belakang langsung melesat maju melewati mobil Kyuhyun. Kaztuo buru-buru menginjak rem ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti di depannya, menghalangi jalan. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ia melihat ke belakang dan menyadari mobil hitam lain sudah berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, sekitar lima pria berjaket hitam dan bertampang seram keluar dari kedua mobil di depan dan belakangnya. Mereka terlihat seperti yakuza. Kyuhyun mencium adanya bahaya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang kecuali mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan orang-orang aneh itu.

Dengan perasaan waswas ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar. Ia menatap kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. "Dengar, siapa pun yang sedang kalian cari saat ini, saya yakin kalian salah orang."

"Tidak. Tidak salah."

Kyuhyun berbalik cepat dan berhadapan dengan pria berpenampilan rapi yang berumur tiga puluhan, atau mungkin lebih tua dari itu. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya yang tipis. Rambut di atas kepalanya sudah mulai menipis, tetapi alisnya lebat. Dan hidungnya agak bengkok. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Ia pernah melihat orang itu.

"Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu dengan nada sinis. Mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum mengejek.

Kyuhyun teringat pada orang aneh di gedung pertunjukan balet kemarin. "Anda yang ada di gedung pertunjukan kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Alis lebat pria itu terangkat, masih tersenyum sinis. Ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya dan berkata puas, "Ah, rupanya kau ingat juga."

"Tapi aku..."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi," potong pria itu tajam. "Sebelum itu kita sempat bertemu."

Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak. Siapa pria ini? Apa yang diinginkannya?

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" Mata kecil pria itu menusuk mata Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa masih ada masalah yang belum selesai di antara kita?" tanya pria itu. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan, "Harus kuakui pukulanmu cukup keras, tapi kurasa sekarang saatnya kau menerima balasan dariku."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat. Pria ini adalah pria yang mengganggu Kim Heechul di tengah jalan malam itu. Kyuhyun memang sempat meninjunya dan sekarang ia ingin membalas dendam? Apakah pria itu salah satu anggota yakuza? Sial! Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan yakuza. Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling, mengamati anak buah pria itu, mempertimbangkan kelemahan situasinya saat itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan lima orang bertampang garang itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus mencobanya. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Sepertinya kau mulai ingat, bukan?" tanya pria itu. Ia menyeringai, membuang sisa rokoknya ke tanah, dan menginjaknya. "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa mulai mengajarimu supaya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kelima anak buahnya bergerak maju menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat menghindar dari beberapa tinju yang melayang ke arahnya dan sempat meninju rahang beberapa orang pria. Tetapi mereka terlalu banyak dan terlalu ganas. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menghindar, ia tidak menyadari salah satu dari pria itu mengambil tongkat bisbol dari dalam mobil dan menghampirinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berputar dan terkejut melihat tongkat bisbol yang diayunkan ke arahnya. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah ia harus menelepon Sungmin sore itu. Lalu kepalanya serasa meledak, diikuti percikan cahaya menyilaukan, lalu segalanya berubah gelap.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari jam dinding ke ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan mengembuskan napas. Kenapa belum menelepon? Lagi-lagi Sungmin melirik jam dinding. Ia sudah tiba di Busan sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi Kyuhyun belum menelepon sampai sekarang. Bukankah laki-laki itu bilang akan meneleponnya?

Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seresah itu. Tetapi ia memang resah. Ia menggigit-gigiti kuku dan kembali menatap ponselnya. Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Yeoboseyo? Heechul Eonnie?" Ia mendengarkan sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Ne, aku sudah di Busan. Eonnie ada di mana sekarang?… Oh, begitu. Eonnie, ngomong-ngomong Eonnie sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin kembali menggigit kukunya. "Belum? Oh… Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ponselnya sedang rusak jadi aku tidak bisa meneleponnya. Ne... Ne, tidak apa-apa... Kalau Eonnie bertemu dengannya… Ne… Ne… Gomawo. Ne."

Sungmin menutup telepon dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia menggigit bibir dan menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya. Apakah ia harus mencoba? Hanya untuk memastikan? Ia kembali memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Setelah menunggu sejenak terdengar suara operator telepon yang menyatakan bahwa ponsel yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Sungmin menutup ponsel. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengna keras.

"Kenapa melamun sendiri di sini?" Terdengar suara berat ayahnya dari belakang. "Kau tidak membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Ya," sahut Sungmin cepat dan segera bangkit.

Tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun mungkin memang sedang sibuk saat ini. Ia pasti akan menelepon Sungmin nanti malam. Pasti.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Dua jam yang lalu...

Park Yoochun baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menghadiri pesta Natal yang diadakan salah seorang rekan bisnisnya ketika telepon di apartemennya berdering. Ia bermaksud mengabaikannya karena sebelah tangannya sudah membuka pintu depan, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Yeoboseyo?" katanya dengan nada agak kesal. Ia melirik jam tangan Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Semoga saja ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Ia tidak ingin sampai terlambat menghadiri perayaan itu dan memberikan kesan buruk.

"Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Park Yoochun?" tanya suara seorang pria di ujung sana. Nada suaranya resmi dan kaku.

Kening Park Yoochun berkerut samar. "Benar. Saya sendiri."

"Park Yoochun-sshi," lanjut pria di ujung sana, "kami dari kepolisian."

Kerutan di kening Park Yoochun bertambah. Kepolisian? "Maaf, ada masalah apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia mendengarkan sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Benar, itu mobil saya. Saat ini keponakan saya yang memakai mobil itu." Jeda sesaat sementara Park Yoochun mendengarkan kata-kata polisi itu. Tiba-tiba rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya memucat. Ia mencengkeram gagang telepon lebih erat dan suaranya terdengar tegang ketika ia berkata, "Anda serius?… Seberapa parah keadaannya?… Saya segera ke sana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**-Preview Next Chapter-**

_"Eonnie, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."_

_"Kau terdengar seperti istri muda cemas setengah mati karena suaminya belum pulang dari kantor."_

_"Ani, aku tidak begitu."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah sadar?"_

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Ini Seoul, kau tahu?"_

_"Sejak kapan aku datang ke Seoul?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Noona, apakah mungkin Kyuhyun Hyung sengaja memutuskan hubungan dengan Sungmin Noona?"_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Namja sering melakukannya, bukan? Kalau namja sudah tidak suka pada seorang yeoja, namja itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi, tidak akan menghubunginya lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sungmin-ah, apakah kau sibuk tanggal sepuluh nanti?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Aku harus menghadiri reuni SMP-ku, kalau kau tidak punya acara, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Dan hari ini Mingie sedang dalam mood yang stabil. Nggak seneng, dan nggak buruk juga. Syukurlah^^ Akhirnya tugas Mingie yang seabrek itu selesai juga, fyuuuhh~~ #:-s Jadi udah bisa bersantai sembari persiapan buat UHB 2 yang diadakan 2 Minggu lagi^^

Oh, sekedar informasi, bagi yang nunggu Winter In Seoul, Mingie terbiasa ngepost setelah magrib. Dari jam 19.30 – 22.00. Kalau udah lewat dari jam segitu, itu berarti Mingie nggak ngepost hari itu. Tapi, jarang-jarang Mingie ngepost diatas jam stengah 10 malem:''') Biar para readers nggak ketinggalan lagi^^

Ah iyaa, seperti biasa, Mingie akan membalas ripiuw yang masuk. Rekap dari chap 9 sampe 10 yeaaahhh~~ ^^

- ** PaboGirl (in Chap. 9):** Terimakasiiihhh eonnie^^ Walaupun seneng kemaren, tapi nggak jadi ngasih surprisenya. Nggak seru kan-_- Peluk dan cium kembali^^ Syaratnya? Udah dijawab kan di Chap 10^^ Terimakasih reviewnya;;)

- **JSJW407 (in Chap. 9):** Iya, mereka masih seperti gurita buta di tempat yang gelap gulita:") Iya, nanti ada 'sad story' di beberapa chap^^ Terimakasih reviewnya;;)

- ** NurLarasati13 (in Chap. 9) :** Baik dooonggg, siapa dulu 8) Terimakasih yaaa^^ Nae? Oh, Mingie 97lines^^ Wkwkwk, tua yaa-_-v Endingnya? Sungmin sama Mingie, Kyuhyun dikantongin sama Mingie untuk simpenan^^ Hehe, ending? Kyumin kok^^ Terimakasih reviewnya;;)

- ** dewi_k_tubagus (in Chap. 9):** Hehehe pantes Mingie ngecek review, kok nggak ada nama eonnie^^ Ternyata ketinggalan ya, eon? Wkwk, maaf ya eon, Mingie emang gitu(?) Hehe terimakasih eonnie ^^ Senang juga karena udah buat readers seneng^^ Terimakasih atas reviewnya;;)

- ** PaboGirl (in Chap 10—pokoknya chap 10 semua yang dibawahnya):** Hehe terimakasih, eonnie^^ Waaah terimakasih lagi, alhamdulillah tugasnya yang seabrek-abrek gasante itu udah selesai dan tinggal santai malam ini^^ Iya sepertinya, siapakah? Sudah dijawab di chap ini^^ Terimakasih atas reviewnya;;)

- ** JSJW407:** Hehe, itu adanya di… mana ya? Hohoho… Terimakasih atas reviewnya;;)

- ** NurLarasati13:** Sepertinya Mingie, karena terlalu cemburu-_-v Wkwkw sudah dijawab di chap ini yaaa^^ Terimakasih atas reviewnya;;)

- **dirakyu:** Penguntit-nya Hyukjae;;) (re: Saudara kembar Sungmin) Terimakasih atas reviewnya;;)

- ** dewi_k_tubagus:** Ehehehe siapa ya? Sudah dijawab di part ini eonnie^^ Bagaimana ya? Siapa yang akan dipilih Sungmin? Yesung atau Kyuhyun? Akira atau Kazuto? Hohoho XO Terimakasih atas reviewnya;;)

- ** phiexphiexnophiex:** Wah, terimakasih yaaa^^ :D Selamat menikmati(?) ini sudah dilanjutkan. Btw, kepanjangan ASAP itu apa? Mingie tau artinya, nggak tau kepanjangannya tapi-_- Ada yang bisa jawab? Bantu Mingie-_-v Eh, btw terimakasih reviewnya;;)

- **zaAra evilkyu:** Aduuuhh kamu kemana aja? Ehehehe nih aku kasih tips, kalau mau nggak ketinggalan, check akun atau SPI setiap jam 19.00 – 22.00. InsyaAllah aku ngupdate setiap hari sampai tanggal 14 mendatang^^ Hehe terimakasih kalau kamu mau mengikuti versi ini. Iya nggak papa, udah baca aja seneng kok^^ Terimakasih atas reviewnya^^

Hoooaaah sudaaahhh:))))) Eh, apakah chap ini kependekan? Tenang, tenang, bocoran nih ya, chap depan jauh lebih panjang. Dengan words sampai 4k+ karena dua part yang dijadikan satu:)) Ah, ah, setiap saat, saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruuuuhhh readers dan reviewers yang selalu setia bersama fanfict ini. Siders juga terimakasih:))

I heart you fuuuulllll~~~~~ /lempar ciuman bareng Dicky Sm*sh-_-/

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

_"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**KAU** masih belum mendapat kabar darinya?" tanya Heechul di ujung sana.

"Belum," sahut Sungmin dengan nada cemas. Ia memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Kalau Eonnie? Eonnie sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum Eonnie berangkat ke Daegu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya," sahut Heechul. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kutanyakan pada Ryeowook." Heechul menjauh dari telepon dan berseru memanggil adiknya. "Wookie-ya, apakah kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ah sebelum kita datang ke sini?"

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook di latar belakang, tetapi tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Ryeowook juga tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Heechul kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk menatap jari kakinya. "Oh, begitu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Dia berjanji meneleponku begitu aku tiba di Busan Hari Natal lalu," sahut Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar agak frustrasi. "Sekarang sudah lewat seminggu, Eonnie, dan dia masih belum meneleponku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Aku bahkan menelepon Nenek Osawa untuk bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun-ah."

"Lalu apa kata Nenek?"

"Nenek sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak Hari Natal, ketika Kyuhyun-ah mengantarku ke stasiun." Sungmin menelan ludah, dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Eonnie, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Jangan berpikir sembarangan," kata Heechul dengan nada riang, berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. "Aku yakin dia hanya sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat. Mungkin pergi bermain ski. Sekarang ini musim liburan, kau tahu? Sudah tentu Kyuhyun-ah ingin bersenang-senang. Malah, dia mungkin terlalu bersenang-senang sampai sudah lupa padamu."

Setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Sungmin di stasiun waktu itu? Sungmin memaksakan tawa kecil. "Ne, mungkin juga."

"Tenang saja," kata Heechul lagi. "Katanya dia akan menjemputmu di stasiun besok, bukan?"

"Memang," gumam Sungmin. "Kapan Eonnie pulang ke Seoul?"

"Lusa," sahut Heechul. "Sungmin, kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas."

"Hmm."

"Kau terdengar seperti istri muda cemas setengah mati karena suaminya belum pulang dari kantor."

"Ani, aku tidak begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang kencan kalian malam Natal waktu itu. Nah, mulailah bercerita."

Setengah jam kemudian Sungmin mengunci ponsel dan kembali melamun. Ia tidak menyadari ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong.

"Kenapa melamun lagi?" tanya ibunya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Sungmin tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Mama. Nggak kenapa-napa." Ia juga berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dengan ibunya.

Ibunya meletakkan piring buah di meja di hadapan Sungmin dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. "Temanmu belum menelepon?"

Sungmin menatap ibunya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa Mama pikir Minnie sedang menunggu telepon?"

Ibunya balas menatap sambil tersenyum. "Kamu anak Mama. Sudah pasti Mama tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan," kata ibunya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang serba tahu, selalu begitu. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari mata ibunya yang tajam.

"Jadi," lanjut ibunya. "Laki-laki itu belum menelepon?"

Sungmin kembali menatap ibunya dengan kaget. Baiklah, ia tidak akan bertanya bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu ia sedang menunggu telepon dari seorang laki-laki. "Dia hanya… tetangga, Ma," kata Sungmin pelan.

Ibunya mengangkat alis. "Mama nggak bilang apa-apa," kata ibu Sungmin lembut. "Tetangga atau bukan, teman atau bukan, Mama sama sekali nggak tahu. Tapi Mama tahu anak Mama selalu memikirkan orang ini."

Sungmin menunduk. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dia belum menelepon," katanya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap ibunya. "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi Minnie khawatir. Minnie sendiri nggak tahu kenapa Minnie bisa merasa seperti ini. Seperti kata Heechul Eonnie, mungkin saja dia sedang pergi berlibur ke tempat lain. Pergi main ski. Pada musim dingin seperti memang nggak aneh kan kalau pergi main ski?"

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja."

Mata Sungmin menyipit menatap piring buahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Dasar orang bodoh itu! Kenapa bikin orang gelisah seperti ini? Merusak liburan orang saja." Ia meraih garpu dan menusuk sepotong apel dengan ganas. "Lihat saja besok. Kalau Minne bertemu dengannya besok, dia pasti… Urgh! Bikin kesal!"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Park Yoochun berdiri diam menatap keponakannya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sudah berbaring seperti itu selama seminggu, tidak bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Park Yoochun masih ingat hari ketika polisi meneleponnya dan mengatakan mobilnya ditemukan di salah satu jalan sempit. Mereka juga berkata seorang pemuda ditemukan tidak jauh dari mobil dalam keadaan pingsan, tergeletak di tanah dengan darah mengucur dari kepala. Park Yoochun ingat bagaimana perasaannya melihat pemuda yang dimaksud adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Yang paling sulit adalah menelepon orangtua Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, karena Park Yoochun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Polisi menduga Kyuhyun dirampok, tetapi kenapa perampok itu tidak mengambil dompet dan mobilnya? Tidak masuk akal. Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini.

Mendengar putra bungsunya mengalami kecelakaan, Park Jungsoo langsung terbang ke Seoul. Ia kini duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan di samping ranjang putranya, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya, berharap anak malang itu segara membuka mata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" Park Yoochun memecah keheningan di kamar itu dan menatap dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Kim Jongwoon menegakkan tubuh dan menatap paman dan ibu Kyuhyun bergantian. "Masih tetap sama," katanya pelan. "Jangan khawatir. Semua organ vitalnya berfungsi dengan baik. Keadaannya stabil."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih belum sadar?" tanya Park Jungsoo cemas. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring diam dengan mata terpejam. "Kami juga tidak tahu," akunya. "Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, kami berharap dia akan segera sadar dalam beberapa hari ini. Ahjumma jangan terlalu cemas. Kyuhyun pasti akan sadar."

Park Jungsoo menyunggingkan seulas senyum lemah. "Terima kasih banyak, Yesungie. Ahjumma senang kau ada di sini untuk membantu Kyuhyun."

Kim Jongwoon tersenyum. "Dia teman baikku sejak kecil," katanya. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya."

Setelah Kim Jongwoon keluar dari kamar, Park Jungsoo berkata kepada adiknya, "Tadi kakak iparmu menelepon. Katanya dia akan datang ke sini kalau Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri dalam beberapa hari ini."

Park Yoochun tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia pasti ingin membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke New York."

Park Jungsoo mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kita bisa membawanya ke New York dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Ia meremas tangan anaknya lagi dan mendesah. "Aku berharap dia segera sadar dan menceritakan pada kita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kepala Sungmin berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun. Tidak terlihat. Ia tidak melihat Cho Kyuhyun di mana-mana. Laki-laki itu tidak datang menjemputnya. Sungmin tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa cemas atau kesal. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun terlambat? Sebaiknya ia duduk dan menunggu sebentar. Mungkin Kyuhyun terjebak kemacetan.

Setengah jam kemudian masih belum terlihat batang hidung Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet beberapa tombol. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan menunggu sejenak. Tidak. Tetap tidak bisa tersambung. Ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. Sungmin menggigit bibir dan kembali memandang berkeliling. Ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

Setengah jam lagi berlalu. Sungmin menunduk menatap ujung sepatu botnya. Kyuhyun belum muncul dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan muncul. Sebaiknya ia pulang sekarang. Kalau ternyata nanti Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun di apartemennya, lupa bahwa ia harus menjemput Sungmin hari ini, lihat saja apa akibatnya. Sungmin mendengus dan keluar dari stasiun sambil menjinjing tasnya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Haraboji benar-benar belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin agak kalut. Tadi ia sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia turut ke apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk bertanya.

Kakek Osawa berpikir-pikir. "Ne," sahutnya yakin. "Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya sejak Hari Natal itu. Hari itu dia mengantarmu ke stasiun, bukan? Aku ingat dia mengucapkan selamat Hari Natal kepadaku. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Kakek Osawa terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Benar juga. Sepertinya dia juga tidak pulang sejak hari itu."

"Tidak pulang?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Kakek Osawa, "karena aku tidak mendengar suaranya."

Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang cemas, Kakek Osawa cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tentu saja aku mungkin salah. Mungkin aku tidak mendengar ketika dia pulang dan naik ke apartemennya."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil lalu.

"Kenapa, Sungmin? Ada masalah?"

"Mwo?" Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng. "Aniyo, gwenchana. Aku yakin aku terlalu berlebihan. Gomawo, Haraboji."

Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan firasat yang dirasakannya kepada Kakek Osawa. Pasti akan terdengar konyol. Semua orang tahu pikirannya memang suka melantur ke mana-mana dan tidak ada yang akan mengerti perasaan buruk yang menggerogotinya saat ini. Tetapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Laki-laki itu memang sudah pernah menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini, seperti ketika ia pergi mengunjungi kakeknya di Mokpo tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin kali ini juga sama. Ya, benar. Tidak lama lagi. Kyuhyun pasti akan muncul di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin. Dia akan berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan senyum lebarnya yang cerah dan tak berdosa itu, lalu mengejek Sungmin karena sudah merasa cemas setengah mati.

Ya. Ya, pasti begitu, pikir Sungmin meyakinkan diri sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun akan segera muncul di hadapannya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Pagi itu Park Yoochun memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah sakit sebelum pergi ke kantor. Ia mendapati kakak perempuannya sedang mengelap wajah dan tangan Kyuhyun dengan handuk basah. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Setidaknya dia tidak bertambah parah," sahut Park Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Bisa tolong jaga dia sebentar? Aku ingin pergi mengambil air panas."

"Biar aku saja mengambilnya," Park Yoochun menawarkan diri. "Noona di sini saja."

Sepeninggal adiknya, Park Jungsoo menatap anaknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan sedih. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap tangan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak. Park Jungsoo tersentak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bermimpi. Tangan Kyuhyun memang bergerak tadi. Ia tidak bermimpi. Lalu ia melihat mata Kyuhyun bergerak pelan. Tidak salah lagi. Ia pun membelalak dan melompat berdiri.

"Kyuhyun?" bisiknya pelan di dekat wajah Kyuhyun. "Ini Eomma. Bukalah matamu." Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Lalu terpejam sesaat, dan terbuka lagi. Sejenak matanya menatap kosong, lalu bergerak ke wajah eomma-nya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Park Jungsoo sambil membelai rambut anaknya dengan tangan gemetar. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

"Noona?"

Park Jungsoo berbalik menatap Park Yoochun yang ternyata sudah kembali ke kamar dengan membawa termos berisi air panas. "Dia sudah sadar, Yoochunie. Dia sudah sadar," serunya dengan suara tercekat.

Mereka berdiri di kedua sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan mata melebar gembira. Kyuhyun berkerut samar, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan ke kepala, tetapi segera dihentikan ibunya.

"Jangan sentuh kepalamu dulu," kata ibunya lembut. "Kepalamu terluka."

"Sakit sekali," bisik Kyuhyun serak. Tetapi ia menjatuhkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya karena ia merasa sangat lemah. "Di mana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit," jawab ibunya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata sesaat.

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," sela Park Yoochun.

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah pamannya, keningnya berkerut dan ia terlihat heran. "Samchon?"

"Ne?"

"Sedang apa Samchon di sini?"

Park Yoochun tertawa. "Sedang apa? Tentu saja karena kau dirawat di sini. Aku datang menjengukmu."

"Kapan Samchon tiba di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Samchon baru tiba di New York?"

"New York?" Park Yoochun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang sedang diocehkan keponakannya ini? "Ini Seoul, kau tahu?"

"Seoul?"

Park Jungsoo membelai kepala Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie, Eomma yang datang ke sini, ke Seoul, setelah mendengar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Aku ada di Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ne," jawab Park Jungsoo tegas, walaupun raut wajahnya kini berubah waswas.

Kyuhyun terpekur, lalu menatap ibu dan pamannya bergantian. Dengan suara lirih dan bingung, ia bertanya, "Sejak kapan aku datang ke Seoul?"

Park Jungsoo menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pelan, "Yoochun, panggilkan dokter."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Menurut Samchon aku sudah tinggal di Seoul selama satu bulan terakhir, pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan jaket. Tetapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia masih berada di apartemennya di New York, galau karena mendengar berita pernikahan Victoria, berpikir sebaiknya ia pergi dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Hanya sampai di situ ingatannya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun merasa sepertinya ia punya alasan bagus kenapa selama ini ia tinggal di Seoul. Pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin alasan awalnya adalah untuk menghindari Victoria juga menjernihkan pikiran, tapi pamannya berkata Kyuhyun pernah menyebut-nyebut soal menetap dan bekerja di Seoul, bahkan katanya ia berencana mengadakan pameran hasil karyanya. Benarkah?

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya selalu bertambah sakit setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia membuka mata dan mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Sudah hampir seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Kini ia terlihat sehat. Kata dokter luka-luka di tubuhnya akan segera sembuh.

Kyuhyun melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kameranya terletak di sana, di samping serenceng kunci. Pamannya menemukan kedua benda itu di dalam mobil yang dipinjam Kyuhyun pada saat terjadinya kecelakaan. Kyuhyun mengenali kameranya, tetapi tidak tahu-menahu soal kunci itu.

"Aku yakin kamera ini milikmu," kata pamannya dua hari yang lalu, ketika ia menyerahkan kamera, kunci, dan bungkusan itu kepada Kyuhyun. "Kalau soal kunci, aku tidak yakin."

"Kelihatannya seperti kunci pintu rumah," gumam Kyuhyun sambil memerhatikannya.

Park Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku di mana kau tinggal, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Pamannya tidak bisa membantu dan saat ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak yakin pada apa pun. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol gara-gara amnesia ini. Kata dokter ia menderita amnesia parsial atau amnesia sebagian. Tapi, karena luka-luka di kepalanya ternyata tidak terlalu berbahaya, dokter meyakinkan bahwa ingatannya akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

Kenapa begitu?

Kyuhyun kembali menatap bayangannya yang pucat di cermin. Bagaimana kalau ia mencoba memukul kepalanya sendiri? Mungkin ingatannya bisa kembali. Ia bisa mencoba membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding…

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar rawatnya. Kyuhyun menoleh tepat pada saat pintu terbuka dan Kim Jongwoon melangkah masuk. Hari ini ia berpakaian santai, tanpa jas lab putih dan tanpa stetoskop yang tergantung di leher. Dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar kau diizinkan pulang hari ini," sapa Yesung. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yesung adalah salah satu pengunjung setianya, selain paman dan ibunya sendiri. Kyuhyun memang mengenal Yesung, tetapi ingatannya hanya terbatas pada saat mereka masih kecil. Kyuhyun berharap Yesung bisa memberikan lebih banyak keterangan daripada Park Yoochun tentang keberadaannya di Seoul, tetapi sayangnya Yesung tidak bisa membantu banyak. Menurut Yesung, mereka memang kadang-kadang bertemu dan berhubungan melalui telepon sejak Kyuhyun tiba di Seoul bulan lalu, tetapi mereka belum sempat berbicara banyak tentang masalah pribadi. Dan Yesung juga tidak tahu di mana Kyuhyun tinggal.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum masam.

Yesung menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Kyu. Pelan-pelan ingatanmu pasti kembali."

"Semoga saja begitu," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin dan menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Melihat apakah aku bisa sedikit mengingat apa yang sebenarnya kurencanakan di sini," katanya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku ingin aku kembali ke New York, tapi aku belum berpikir sejauh itu."

Kembali ke New York sekarang sepertinya bukan keputusan yang tepat, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia menjauh dari New York dengan satu alasan. Mungkin selama ia tinggal di Seoul ia sudah berhasil tidak terlalu memikirkan Victoria. Mungkin saja, Kyuhyun hanya berharap itu benar. Tetapi sekarang setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya selama sebulan terakhir, segalanya kembali seperti dulu.

Ia kembali teringat pada Victoria. Wanita itu akan menikah dengan sahabat baik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingat saat Victoria memberitahunya dengan gembira bahwa ia akan menikah. Apakah wanita itu tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun begitu tercengang sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata? Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar berita itu? Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat selama ini Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya? Bahwa ia sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa benturan di kepalanya itu tidak membuatnya melupakan Victoria? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah ingat betapa ia menyukai wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih tertarik menghadiri reuni pada tanggal sepuluh nanti?" tanya Yesung, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Bertemu teman-teman lama mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa kau benar," katanya. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti soal itu."

"Oh ya, tadi kulihat ibumu sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Kurasa sebentar lagi selesai," kata Yesung. "Kalian akan pulang naik apa? Aku bisa mengantar kalian pulang. Shift-ku sudah selesai hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi Paman Yoochun akan datang menjemput."

Saat itu telepon Yesung berbunyi. "Sebentar ya?" katanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

Kyuhyun bergerak ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mengemasi barang. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari rumah sakit yang menyesakkan ini. Ia tidak tahan dengan bau obat yang tercium di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Pendek kata, ia benci rumah sakit.

"Oh, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun tersentak dan kepalanya berputar kembali ke wajah Yesung yang berseri-seri.

Yesung terus berbicara di ponsel dengan senyum lebar. "Ne, aku memang meneleponmu tadi, tapi kurasa kau pasti sedang sibuk… Ani, gwenchana… Kalau kau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?"

Sepertinya telepon dari pacarnya, pikir Kyuhyun. Keningnya berkerut samar, berusaha mengingat. Sebelum ingatannya hilang, apakah ia sudah tahu Yesung punya pacar? Apakah ia pernah melihat pacar Yesung itu?

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Lihat sisi positifnya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih ingat namanya sendiri, orangtuanya, dan seluruh kejadian hidupnya sampai satu bulan lalu. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

Hanya satu bulan. Dan ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang perlu diingat.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Keracunan makanan," gerutu Heechul sambil melirik adiknya yang bertampang pucat. "Kau pasti makan sembarangan selama di Daegu."

Ryeowook menggeleng lesu dan berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret di sebelah Heechul. "Tidak makan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Hanya jajan sedikit… di sana-sini."

Heechul menggandeng lengan adiknya karena sepertinya Ryeowook tidak bisa berjalan tegak dan lurus tanpa dibantu. Ia merapatkan jaket dan syal Ryeowook ketika mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Rupanya sedang hujan. Ryeowook menggigil. Heechul menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berkata kepada Ryeowook, "Kau tunggu di sini dulu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil taksi."

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. Ia sangat ingin berbaring saat ini. Perutnya sakit, dadanya sesak, kepalanya berat, dan lidahnya terasa pahit. Ia membenamkan mulut dan hidungnya di balik syal di sekeliling lehernya dan menggigil lagi.

"Kau pusing?" Ryeowook mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita setengah baya sedang berbicara kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas karena mereka berdiri menyamping. Ryeowook baru akan memalingkan wajah ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Itu…?

"Nan gwenchana," sahut laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu ia menatap melewati bahu Ryeowook dan berkata, "Itu mobil Samchon. Kajja, kita ke sana."

Ryeowook tetap mengamati kedua orang itu dengan kening berkerut bingung dan mulut melongo sementara mereka berjalan melewatinya, menuju mobil sedan berwarna biru yang berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu rumah sakit. Wajah itu... Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi, pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. Itu Cho Kyuhyun! Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyapanya? Apakah Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya tadi? Tidak, Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun melihatnya. Mereka sempat bertatapan. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun diam saja seperti tidak mengenalnya? Lalu…

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Terdengar suara Heechul memanggilnya. "Aku sudah memanggil taksi. Ayo, naik."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Kyuhyun Hyung," gumamnya ketika ia sudah masuk taksi.

Heechul menyebut alamat mereka kepada sopir taksi dan menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Kyuhyun-ah?" ulangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya," kata Ryeowook tegas. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada ragu, "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening. Perutnya yang sakit terlupakan sudah. Kepalanya juga tidak sakit lagi karena sibuk berpikir. "Ternyata selama ini dia ada di Seoul?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi kita? Terutama Sungmin Noona. Dan siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. "Kenapa dia tidak menyapaku tadi?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memanggilnya dan bertanya sendiri padanya?"

Ryeowook berpaling ke arah kakaknya. "Karena aku sedang lemas. Kepalaku sakit dan otakku tidak bekerja secepat biasanya."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap adiknya dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Lemas? Sakit kepala?" Ia mengetuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kau bisa berceloteh panjang-lebar?"

Ryeowook mengelus kepalanya yang bertopi. "Noona, apakah kita harus memberitahu Sungmin Noona?"

Heechul menghela napas dan berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kau mau bilang apa pada Sungmin?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau mau bilang bahwa kau—dengan kepalamu yang sedang sakit, matamu yang hampir terpejam, dan otakmu yang sedang berkabut itu— melihat Kyuhyun-ah bersama seorang wanita muda…"

"Tidak muda. Sepertinya sudah ibu-ibu," sela Ryeowook.

"…di depan pintu rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menyapamu dan—mengutip kata-katamu sendiri—sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu." Heechul berhenti untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi apa artinya itu?"

"Apa artinya?"

"Kau salah lihat," seru Heechul samibl memukul pelan kepala adiknya lagi.

"Noona, kenapa memukul orang yang sedang sakit?" protes Ryeowook.

"Kau yakin itu Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

"Yah…"

"Seratus per—ah, tidak, seribu persen yakin?"

"Lumayan... cukup yakin... kurasa." Ryeowook tertegun, lalu menatap kakaknya. "Atau mungkin aku salah ya?"

Heechul mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sungmin. Walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang khawatir karena Kyuhyun belum menghubunginya. Kalau kau tidak yakin orang yang kau lihat tadi itu Kyuhyun, sebaiknya jangan membuat Sungmin berharap terlalu banyak."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir dan memutar otak, lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Noona, apakah mungkin Kyuhyun Hyung sengaja memutuskan hubungan dengan Sungmin Noona?"

"Mwo?"

"Namja sering melakukannya, bukan? Kalau namja sudah tidak suka pada seorang yeoja, namja itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi, tidak akan menghubunginya lagi." Ryeowook menatap kakaknya dengan serius. "Melarikan diri."

Tangan Heechul sudah terangkat ke kepala adiknya, tetapi kemudian berhenti. Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali dan memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak suka mengakuinya," kata Heechul dengan mata disipitkan, "tapi apa yang kaukatakan tadi itu mungkin saja terjadi. Sungmin tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, bukan?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Sungmin-ah… Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. Kim Jongwoon menatapnya dari seberang meja sambil tersenyum. "Ne?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apakah Kim Jongwoon sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi dan ia tidak mendengar?

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering sekali melamun. Dan tidak bersemangat," gumam Kim Jongwoon dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau sakit?"

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Nan gwenchana, Sunbae. Aku sehat."

Walaupun ia tersenyum lebar dan berpura-pura menyeruput jus apelnya dengan gembira, kenyataannya adalah Sungmin sangat resah. Kyuhyun sudah menghilang hampir dua minggu, kalau dihitung dari Hari Natal. Tadinya Sungmin sudah ingin melapor ke polisi, tetaip dicegah oleh Heechul dan juga Kakek Osawa.

"Sunbae." Sungmin ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Kim Jongwoon, lalu setelah berpikir-pikir, ia memulai, "Kalau tetanggamu tidak pulang selama hampir dua minggu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Alis Kim Jongwoon terangkat. "Tetanggaku?" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Apakah Sunbae akan melapor kepada polisi?"

"Maksudmu, seandainya tetanggaku adalah anak di bawah umur?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Orang dewasa."

Kim Jongwoon mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai kehidupan sendiri. Dia berhak pergi ke mana saja sesuka hatinya. Mau pulang atau tidak, aku tidak mungkin ikut campur, apalagi sampai melapor pada polisi."

"Kau tidak berpikir mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya?" desak Sungmin. "Misalnya saja… dia mengalami… kecelakaan?"

"Seandainya pun terjadi sesuatu, yang pertama kali dihubungi sudah pasti adalah keluarganya," sahut Kim Jongwoon tegas. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin cepat. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Sekadar bertanya."

Saat itu makanan pesanan mereka tiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan itu, Kim Jongwoon kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong soal kecelakaan, seorang temanku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang buruk."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi mereka menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi. Kepalanya terbentur keras dan sekarang sebagian ingatannya hilang."

"Oh…" Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai melintas di benak Sungmin. Ia membayangkan teman yang diceritakan Kim Jongwoon itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia membayangkan Kyuhyun terbaring pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi… Aigo! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Kebingungan," sahut Kim Jongwoon dengan nada serius. "Dan rasa sakit di kepalanya akan terus mengganggunya selama beberapa waktu. Tapi kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dia masih mengingat keluarganya."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan kata-kata Yesung. Suatu kemungkinan baru terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk sehubungan dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin saja mengalami kecelakaan yang bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan. Bagaimana kalau itu yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun terbangun dan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri? Tidak tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi dan siap ayang harus dimintai tolong?

Bunyi denting keras menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati sendoknya terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh mengenai piringnya lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Ah, mianhamnida," gumamnya cepat. "Mianhae… Mianhae…"

"Gwenchana," sahut Kim Jongwoon menenangkannya, lalu meminta pelayan mengambil sendok lain.

Sungmin menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Mianhae," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kim Jongwoon tersenyum padanya. "Sungmin-ah, apakah kau sibuk tanggal sepuluh nanti?"

"Tanggal sepuluh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus menghadiri reuni SMP-ku," sahut Kim Jongwoon agak malu. "Kalau kau tidak punya acara, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

Sungmin tertegun.

_Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti._

_Acara apa?_

_Reuni SMP-ku._

_Tidak masalah._

_Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?_

_Tidak akan._

_Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?_

Sungmin menunduk menatap makanannya. Kyuhyun pernah mengajaknya menghadiri suatu acara reuni. Sekarang Kim Jongwoon juga mengajaknya ke acara reuni. Apakah reuni yang dimaksud kedua orang itu sama?

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kim Jongwoon. "Kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Sungmin menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan ragu. Ia sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun, jadi ia tidak bisa menerima ajakan Kim Jongwoon. Tetapi masalahnya adalah sekarang ini Kyuhyun entah ada di mana. Dan Sungmin tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun akan muncul untuk menagih janji Sungmin pada tanggal sepuluh nanti. Di lain pihak, kalau Kyuhyun belum muncul juga sampai hari itu, Sungmin ingin memastikan apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di acara reuni itu. Siapa tahu namja itu akan muncul di sana. Itu juga kalau reuni yang disebut-sebut kedua orang itu adalah reuni yang sama. Siapa tahu…

"Sunbae," kata Sungmin ragu sementara otaknya berputar mencari alasan, "sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada seorang temanku untuk menemaninya ke… ke… pesta ulang tahun namja yang disukainya." Ia berdeham. Alasan yang payah, tetapi hanya itu yang sempat terpikirkan dalam waktu singkat. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan. Kalau acaranya bukan pada tanggal sepuluh, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi denganmu."

Ia tidak suka berbohong pada Kim Jongwoon, tetapi tidak ada cara lain. Kalau Kyuhyun belum muncul sampai tanggal sepuluh nanti, dan kalau Sungmin melihatnya di acara reuni itu… lihat saja, Cho Kyuhyun akan tahu bagaimana rasanya diacak-acak sampai ibunya sendiri pun tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Nggak ada Preview Next Chapter, nggak ada balasan review, nggak ada kalimat-kalimat mbacot yang panjang-_- Ini juga update mendadak banget, gara-gara keasyikan nonton Itazura na Kiss sihhhh… Liatin Irie Naoki yang kece pake bangeettttt3333 /digeret Sungmin/ /disekep di kamar isolasi/ Well, intinya kalau nggak inget para readers setia, pasti sekarang Mingie masih setia sama WMP, nonton ampe picek, terus nangis-nangis padahal nggak ada yang sedih-_- Sekedar informasi, Mingie baru nonton ampe eps.6-_-

Ah, apakah part ini udah panjang? Kurang panjang? Aduuuuhh Mingie aja udah picek banget ngedit ini, masa kurang panjang?-_-v Yaudah deh, part ini khusus untuk awal permulaan 'sad story' di fanfict ini. So, jangan kemana-mana, tetap stay tune di sini, karena besok, Mingie update lagi~~~~

Gomawo para readers, reviewers, siders, dan viewers yang udah mampir! Kecuupppphhh~~ /cium readers bareng Nenek Spongebob/

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"—_Then and now those words still make my heart race, you love me.  
I wait but am afraid that this feeling of emptiness might,  
Just be my own selfishness.  
Even if I'm afraid of lonliness, I genuinely want you…_" –Super Junior, So I.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"KAU akan datang ke acara reuni malam ini, kan?" tanya Yesung di ujung sana.

"Yap," sahut Kyuhyun sambil membidik kuil Kilsang dengan kameranya. Earphone di telinganya yang terhubung dengan ponsel di saku jaketnya membuatnya bisa tetap memotret sambil berbicara dengan Yesung.

"Kau mau kujemput?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu tempatnya dan aku sudah meminjam mobil dari pamanku."

"Kau masih meminjam mobil pamanmu?" Nada suara Yesung terdengar ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal itu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau semacamnya."

Yesung hanya bergumam dan berkata, "Kudengar Eomma-mu sudah kembali ke Amerika?"

"Ya. Kemarin sore. Kakak iparku sudah melahirkan. Saking gembiranya Eomma-ku langsung pulang ke New York dengan pesawat pertama, meninggalkan anaknya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Tapi kau merasa sehat, bukan? Obatmu tetap kau minum?"

"Astaga, kau terdengar seperti Eomma-ku. Padahal tadinya aku sudah sempat merasa lega karena Eomma-ku kembali ke New York dan membiarkan aku tenang sedikit," gurau Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Ia mengubah sudut kameranya dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat sehat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah," kata Yesung sambil mendesah. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Setelah melepaskan earphone dan memasukkannya ke saku, Kyuhyun kembali mencari objek yang bagus untuk dipotret. Setelah ini mungkin ia bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Pohon-pohon gundul juga bisa menjadi objek yang bagus kalau dipotret dengan benar.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen di Gangnam, menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling Seoul dan memotret apa saja yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia yakin ia sudah pernah melakukan semua itu selama sebulan terakhir sejak ia tiba di Seoul, tetapi karena ia tidak ingat apa-apa, ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Siapa tahu bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi sejauh ini ia tidak mengingat apa pun. Semuanya tetap terasa asing dan baru baginya.

Tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Awalnya memang berhasil. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan rentang waktu satu bulan yang hilang dari ingatannya. Ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang harus diingat dan dokter berkata ingatannya perlahan-lahan akan kembali. Jadi ia tidak berniat memaksakan diri dan membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia tidak tahu apa. Hanya saja setiap kali ia bangun tidur, makan, atau berkeliling Seoul, ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikannya, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya ia berpikir itu mungkin semacam efek samping yang diderita otaknya yang malang. Hanya itu penjelasan yang mungkin.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu dan tidak mengenali nomor yang muncul di sana.

"Yeoboseyo?" gumamnya datar ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Kyunie?"

Seluruh perhatian Kyuhyun langsung terpusat pada suara wanita yang terdengar di ponselnya itu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Kyunie. "Victoria?" gumamnya ragu.

Wanita di ujung sana tertawa. "Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Butuh sesaat untuk mencari suaranya kembali. Kyuhyun berdeham untuk mengendalikan diri dan menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris juga, "Aku sangat baik. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di Seoul."

"Apa?"

Victoria tertawa lagi. "Di Seoul," ulangnya. "Aku baru saja tiba. Aku diutus perusahaanku untuk mengikuti pelatihan selama sebulan di sini."

"Kau masih di bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah di apartemen milik perusahaan," sahut Victoria. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Oh, aku akan pergi menghadiri reuni sekolahku. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tapi kalau kau ada acara lain, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Kemungkinan acaranya akan membosankan, jadi ada sebaiknya kalau aku punya seseorang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau saja."

Kurang-lebih satu jam kemudian Kyuhyun tiba di gedung apartemen tempat Victoria menginap. Wanita itu sudah menunggunya di lobi gedung. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun, Victoria langsung tersenyum cerah dan melambai. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum balas melambai dan menghampirinya.

Victoria masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihatnya di New York. Masih tetap cantik dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan dan gaya anggun seperti biasa. Melihat Victoria membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa nyeri, membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali belum melupakan wanita itu. Tetapi kalaupun Kyuhyun pernah berusaha melupakan Victoria walaupun hanya sedikit, semua itu sama sekali tidak berarti karena amnesia sialan yang dideritanya ini. Kini ia kembali ke awal.

"Kudengar kau mendapat kecelakaan," kata Victoria ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap memerhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Appamu," sahut Victoria sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengunjungi appamu sebelum aku datang ke sini."

Victoria dan Kyuhyun sudah berteman dekat sejak Kyuhyun pindah ke New York. Rumah orangtua Victoria tepat berada di sebelah rumah orangtua Kyuhyun. Orangtua Victoria memang orang Asia, tetapi mereka sudah lama tinggal dan menjadi warga negara Amerika.

Mereka bersekolah di highschool yang sama, tetapi kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berhubungan dekat. Kyuhyun selalu menyukai Victoria sejak kecil dan mengira Victoria merasakan hal yang sama. Ternyata ia salah. Victoria lebih memilih sahabat Kyuhyun dan bulan Juni nanti mereka akan menikah.

"Tidak parah," gumam Kyuhyun.

Victoria mengangkat alis. "Tidak parah?" ulangnya. "Kata appamu kau mengalami gegar otak sampai sebagian ingatanmu hilang."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, mencoba meringankan situasi itu. "Hanya sejak aku tiba di Seoul sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hanya satu bulan. Tidak penting."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun tegas, tetapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku senang kau tidak melupakanku," kata Victoria.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Andrew?" tanya Kyuhyun, berusah mengubah bahan pembicaraan. "Sibuk mengurus rencana pernikahan kalian?"

Victoria mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Merasa heran dengan reaksi Victoria, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh sejenak. "Ya, ada apa?"

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu Victoria mengembuskan napas dan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa jujur padamu, bukan?"

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya."

"Ya, aku tahu," gumam Victoria sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau teman yang bisa diandalkan."

"Jadi," kata Kyuhyun datar. "Ada apa?"

"Andrew dan aku…" Victoria mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pernikahannya batal."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun tiba di acara reuni sebelum Yesung. Aula resepsi yang terang benderang itu sudah penuh orang dan musik dari band beranggotakan lima orang mengalun lembut di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Awalnya ia merasa agak gugup, tetapi ternyata ada beberapa teman lamanya yang masih mengenalinya dan langsung menariknya bergabung dengan kelompok mereka untuk mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Yesung benar. Acara ini bisa menghiburnya. Kyuhyun merasa santai, bebas mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang masih diingatnya. Kalaupun ada beberapa hal yang sudah terlupakan, semua orang akan memakluminya karena tidak semua orang bisa mengingat kejadian lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan jelas.

Ia menoleh ketika Victoria menarik lengan jaketnya dan berkata ia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memandangi Victoria yang berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berpikir apa ketika Victoria berkata ia dan Andrew mungkin tidak jadi menikah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Victoria tersenyum muram. "Kurasa aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kami sama sekali tidak cocok." Lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku belum terlambat. Justru lebih baik aku menyadarinya sekarang daripada setelah kami menikah nanti. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Juga tidak tahu harus berpikir apa atau merasakan apa.

Victoria menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Walaupun begitu, Kyunie, aku sangat sedih sekarang ini," akunya. "Jadi aku datang ke sini supaya kau bisa menghiburku. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Kyuhyun, membalas senyum Victoria. "Kau selalu bisa menangis di bahuku kalau memang mau."

Dan Kyuhyun memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tidak ada yang tidak akan dilakukannya untuk Victoria.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat dengan teman-teman lamanya, Kyuhyun memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin mencari minuman. Ia berjalan ke meja minuman di dekat jendela untuk mengambil segelas sampanye. Ia menyesap minumannya dengan pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah… mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Kyuhyun berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Wanita itu baru memasuki ruangan. Ia memakai gaun biru gelap sebatas lutut, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Mata Kyuhyun tidak berkedip mengamati wanita itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh… Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat wanita itu mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan yang disodorkan seorang pelayan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampignya. Kim Jongwoon. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berpikir lebih jauh, wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otak Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal wanita itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan wanita itu?

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Akhirnya Sungmin menerima ajakan Kim Jongwoon ke pesta reuni itu. Setelah ia berada di dalam mobil, Sungmin mulai merasa agak konyol. Apakah ia benar-benar berpikir ia mungkin akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di acara itu? Astaga, ia memang bodoh. Kemungkinan Kyuhyun hadir di acara yang sama seperti yang akan dihadirinya bersama Kim Jongwoon ini adalah satu dibanding… seribu. Bahkan mungkin sejuta! Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

"Kau agak pendiam malam ini."

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kim Jongwoon. "Ne?"

"Kau sama sekali belum berbicara sejak kita berangkat tadi," gumam laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik Sungmin sekilas, lalu kembali memerhatikan jalanan di depan.

"Mianhae," gumam Sungmin, merasa agak bersalah. "Aku teman mengobrol yang payah malam ini, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kelihatannya kau sedang punya masalah." Yesung menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah kok, Sunbae."

Begitu mereka tiba di gedung tempat reuni itu diselenggarakan dan begitu mereka masuk ke aula resepsi, Sungmin langsung merasa seperti orang luar. Ia kembali menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke acara ini. Ia tidak masuk SMP yang sama dengan Yesung, jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini. Yesung sudah jelas akan banyak mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Sungmin. Apa pula yang bisa diobrolkannya?

Tetapi sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah ada di sini dan sebaiknya ia tidak mengecewakan Kim Jongwoon. Sungmin pun memasang senyum manis kepada orang-orang yang diperkenalkan Yesung kepadanya dan berbasa-basi sejenak.

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang teman lama Yesung, seorang pelayan dengan nampan penuh gelas berisi minuman ringan berhenti di samping Sungmin dan menyodorkan nampannya. Sungmin mengambil segelas cairan bergelembung itu dan tersenyum berterima kasih kepada si pelayan. Sambil menyesap minumannya, mata Sungmin menjelajahi ruangan. Ketika gerakan matanya terhenti pada seorang laki-laki di seberang ruangan, Sungmin terkesiap pelan dan terbelalak. Laki-laki itu berdiri di dekat jendela besar, sebelah tangan memegang gelas minuman dan tangan lain dimasukkan ke saku celana panjang putihnya. Ia juga sedang menatap Sungmin. Tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Begitu melihat Kyuhyun, hal pertama yang dirasakan Sungmin adalah rasa lega. Karena Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, tidak mengalami kecelakaan, atau hal-hal buruk semacam itu. Kemudian perasaan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi kejengkelan. Kalau laki-laki itu memang sehat-sehat saja dan tidak kurang suatu apa pun, kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Sungmin? Kenapa ia menghilang selama ini? Wae?!

Yesung masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sambil tetap menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri seperti patung di sana, Sungmin meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke salah satu meja di dekatnya dan berderap menyeberangi ruangan. Sekarang laki-laki itu harus menerima amukan Sungmin, setelah itu Kyuhyun harus memberikan penjelasan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu matanya kembali terpaku kepada Sungmin, seakan-akan ingin memastikan gadis itu memang berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat bingung, tidak pasti.

Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun, mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tajam dan berkacak pinggang. Kejengkelan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung tak berdosa.

"Kau…" Sungmin mulai membuka mulut, lalu menahan lidahnya karena ia sadar suaranya terlalu keras. Ditambah lagi ia berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sambil menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak-teriak, Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan bertanya dengan nada rendah, dalam bahasa Jepang, "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan mata, masih terlihat bingung. Sungmin menghela napas sekali lagi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tolong jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksudku."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Kau mengenalku?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, berusaha menahan diri sementara ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan curiga. Laki-laki ini keterlaluan. Memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk bercanda?

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Nada suaranya mendesak dan penuh harap.

Aneh, pikir Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan saksama. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya dengan nada datar, "Namamu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

"Kau fotografer dan baru datang dari New York?"

"Ne."

"Punya saudara kembar?"

"Ani."

Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau masih berani bertanya apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Tunggu, aku…"

"Sungmin-ah."

Kepala Sungmin berputar dan ternyata Kim Jongwoon sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Sunbae."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Oh, Kyuhyun? Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memandang Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Sunbae kenal dengan Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya heran.

Sekarang giliran Yesung yang mengangkat alis heran. "Ne, dia temanku," sahutnya, lalu balik bertanya, "Sungmin-ah juga?"

"Ye," Sungmin mengangguk. "Dia tetanggaku."

"Tetanggamu?"

"Tetanggaku?" Kyuhyun menimpali dengan bingung.

Kepala Sungmin kembali berputar ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dengar, Kyuhyun-ah, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku ke mana kau selama ini, maka…"

"Tunggu dulu, Sungmin-ah," sela Yesung sambil memegang lengan Sungmin. "Sepertinya ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu lebih dulu."

Masih tetap berkacak pinggang, Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan heran.

"Sungmin-ah, kau bilang Kyuhyun ini tetanggamu?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Dan dia sudah membuatku—dan kami semua—khawatir karena menghilang tanpa kabar sejak Hari Natal." Sungmin melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan setelah apa yang dikatakannya di stasiun waktu itu, pikirnya geram. "Dan sekarang dia memasang tampang tidak berdosa."

"Sungmin-ah." Suara Yesung pelan dan berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Nde?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan alis terangkat. Mungkin ia salah dengar? "Mwo?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Jadi Sungmin tidak salah dengar. Sekarang ia mulai bingung. Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh minat.

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang temanku yang mengalami kecelakaan buruk dan hilang ingatan, bukan? Dialah orangnya. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo?!" Sungmin tercengang. Kali ini ia pasti salah dengar. Ia yakin.

"Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi tepat pada Hari Natal. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang yang menemukannya. Dan setelah beberapa hari, dia sadar kembali tanpa ingatan apa pun atas kejadian yang terjadi selama satu bulan terakhir. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah datang ke Seoul. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika dia masih berada di apartemennya di New York," Kim Jongwoon menjelaskan, tetapi buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat wajah Sungmin berubah pucat, "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selain ingatannya yang hilang, dia sepenuhnya sehat." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sungmin yang diam mematung dengan mata terbelalak. "Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehat? Itu bagus, tapi… Oh, astaga! Sebelah tangan Sungmin terangkat menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Hilang ingatan? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Pada Hari Natal? Berarti setelah Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta?

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Suara Sungmin keluar dalam bentuk bisikan tidak percaya.

Yesung menggeleng.

Sungmin tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" bisiknya pelan. "Padahal tadinya kukira… Aku tidak percaya ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, menunduk, lalu tersentak kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau terluka?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum sopan dan agak ragu. "Seperti kata Yesung, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Tadi kau bilang kita bertetangga?"

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja kering. "Ne," gumamnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hilang ingatan? Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya? Tidak ingat apa pun?

"Tadi kudengar Yesung memanggilmu Sungmin?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Lee Sungmin," sahutnya dengan suara agak bergetar. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat namanya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya agak sakit hati.

"Kuharap kau memaklumi keadaanku," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu… sekali lagi. Dan kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sungmin menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini aneh sekali. Orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Kyuhyun, tapi juga bukan Kyuhyun. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpi ini terasa nyata sekali?

"Kyunie?"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut sebahu yang dicat cokelat sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak asing.

"Ah, Victoria." Kyuhyun menarik lengan wanita itu mendekat. "Coba dengar, Lee Sungmin-sshi ini ternyata mengenalku. Dia tetanggaku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Victoria itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Jinjja? Itu bagus sekali," katanya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu di mana kau tinggal selama ini."

Kyuhyun jelas-jelas senang. Ia memandang Yesung dan Sungmin bergantian. "Ini temanku yang baru datang dari New York, Victoria Song," katanya.

Victoria mengulurkan tangan kepada Yesung, lalu kepala Sungmin sambil berkata ramah, "Panggil saja aku Victoria. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin ia ingat di mana ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Di laptop Kyuhyun. Sungmin pernah melihat banyak foto wanita itu di laptop Kyuhyun. Jadi Victoria adalah wanita yang pernah diceritakan Kyuhyun? Wanita yang disukai Kyuhyun tetapi justru akan menikah dengan teman baiknya itu? Dan sekarang wanita itu ada di sini?

"Aku ingin melihat apartemen yang kutempati selama ini." Suara Kyuhyun menembus otak Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak dan menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya. "Tentu saja," katanya cepat. "Mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu kalau kau kembali ke apartemen itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mungkin saja. Tapi kurasa aku tidak seoptimis itu. Mungkin tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa."

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyunie selalu sakit kepala kalau berusaha mengingat," sela Victoria, "jadi sebaiknya dia tidak memaksakan diri."

"Lagi pula," tambah Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar, "menurutku dalam sebulan tidak akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Apa? _Apa_?! Sungmin hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri. Ia berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuka mulut, "Tidak pen…"

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum lebar, tetapi laki-laki itu sedang menatap Victoria, bukan Sungmin. Senyumnya yang hangat itu juga ditujukan kepada Victoria, bukan Sungmin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hati Sungmin terasa sangat nyeri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview Next Chapter…**

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri,"

"Kau bilang tidak mungkin ada kejadian penting dalam sebulan itu."

"Tapi terus terang saja, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia, tapi aku salah."

"Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Andrew, Tapi Cho Kyuhyun."

. "Kyunie, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Malhaebwa… apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Sungmin, kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku? Tentang perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun-ah."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

MIANHAEEEE~~~ Ternyata semalam Mingie nggak bisa ngeposting, alasannya? Yang pertama, Mingie kemaren jalan-jalan sama mama sampe jam 7 malem-_- Terus pas mau ngepost hujan geluduk ampe kilat menyambar-nyambar, modem lelet, dan berujung pada mati lampuT…T

Dan ini Mingie kasih ini spesial buat readers setia semuanyaaa~~ Berhubung Mingie sedang dalam mood yang baik:)) Ah, terimakasih kepada my beloved namja chingu, Muhammad Sandhi Lazuardi… Kalau aja dia nggak ngucapin happy anniv-an yang ke stengah taun hari ini, mungkin tadinya Mingie bakalan mendekem di kamar dan nggak mood ngapa-ngapain. Salangeee oppaaaa~ ~ ^^

Ah, Mingie nggak bisa bales review kalian soalnya nggak bisa liat review dari pc Mingie. Nggak tau kenapaaa-_- Terus hape yang biasa Mingie pake buat baca review kalian juga udah nggak ada di tangan Mingie lagi:"") Udah berpindah kepemilikannya^^ /lambai-lambai ke X2/

Pokoknya, Mingie Cuma mau ngucapin TERIMAKASIIIHHHH yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers dan reviewers yang udah nungguin cerita ini:"")) Mood Mingie belakangan ini lagi anjlok, buktinya malem minggu kemaren Mingie badmood banget gara-gara gajadi beli netbookT…T /curhat/ tapi skrg udah melambung lagi/

Sedikit promosi.. hehe, bagi yang mau nanya-nanya seputar Winter In Seoul atau hal-hal lain sama Mingie, bisa melalui account-account yang dibawah ini:

Line: claudyoon

KakaoTalk: Desvania712

Twitter: adspaniw

FB: Achma Desvania Prasetya

Instagram(?): adspaniw

WhatsApp? PM ^^

Kayaknya Cuma gitu aja deh untuk chap kali ini. Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang nggak henti-hentinya mendukung dan mensupport Mingie dari belakang :)) Tanpa kalian, mungkin cerita ini udah stuck dari kemaren-kemaren._. Wo Ai Niii~~~~~~ :*** /lempar kisseu bareng Hankyung;;)/

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"_I want to hate you,  
But seeing you so happy next to another person,  
Is exhausting, now.  
Not knowing anything,  
The day I had to send you off,  
Something that should've been done a long time ago…"_

_**-Super Junior, Hate U, Love U—**_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

SETIAP kali melihat gadis itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya bingung, perasaan yang mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipahaminya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melirik Lee Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria masuk lebih dulu.

Lee Sungmin sudah menuliskan alamat gedung apartemen yang ditempati Kyuhyun sejak ia tiba di Seoul awal bulan Desember lalu. Jadi hari Minggu pagi ini ia mengajak Victoria mengunjungi apartemen itu. Begitu mereka tiba di gedung yang dimaksud, Lee Sungmin sudah menunggu bersama para tetangganya. Kyuhyun merasa serbasalah ketika berkenalan dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sudah mengenalnya. Para tetangganya memang ramah, namun mereka memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata kasihan dan penasaran. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman, karena saat-saat seperti itulah ia merasa dirinya bodoh.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Sungmin membawanya ke apartemen di lantai dua. Apartemen nomor 201. Kyuhyun berdiri di koridor di antara apartemen 201 dan 202, dan ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti… sepertinya ia sudah akrab dengan tempat itu. Namun semakin ia berusaha memikirkannya, perasaan itu semakin menjauh.

Begitu memasuki apartemennya, Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling. Ia mengenali beberapa benda yang dibawanya dari New York, tetapi selebihnya asing.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menggeleng. Raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Aneh sekali… Ia mendapati dirinya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa.

"Kyunie."

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar dan ia menoleh ke arah Victoria. Wanita itu sedang menunjuk sesuatu di lantai. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka sandal seperti ini," kata Victoria sambil menunjuk sandal putih berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ini milikmu?"

Kyuhyun melihat sandal itu, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Mollayo," sahutnya ringan.

"Boleh kupakai?" tanya Victoria.

"Tentu saja. Ambil saja kalau kau mau," sahut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar tidur, tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah sandal. Ia tidak melihat ke arah gadis tetangganya saat itu. Ia tidak melihat Lee Sungmin tersentak dan menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Kemudian matanya menyipit, ia mendengus pelan, dan memalingkan wajah.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Kubilang juga apa?" seru Ryeowook sambil menatap Heechul dengan mata lebar. "Noona lihat? Aku benar? Memang Kyuhyun Hyung yang kulihat waktu itu di rumah sakit." Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin, Kakek dan Nenek Osawa yang menatapnya dengan penuh minat dan menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Kyuhyun Hyung di rumah sakit. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, karena dia sama sekali tidak menegurku atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mengenalku. Tapi sekarang kita tahu Kyuhyun Hyung hilang ingatan. Itulah sebabnya."

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa padaku?"

Sungmin, Heechul, dan Ryeowook berkumpul di apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk membicarakan pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menceritakan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun semalam, ketika ia kembali dari acara reuni dalam keadaan bingung dan gelisah. Lalu pagi ini mereka kembali diperkenalkan kepada Kyuhyun dan Victoria Song. Suasana perkenalan tadi terasa agak canggung.

"Waktu itu kami tidak yakin bahwa orang yang dilihat Ryeowook itu Kyuhyun-ah," sahut Heechul membela diri. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun-ah hilang ingatan? Sekarang dia benar-benar seperti orang asing."

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus tentang hilang ingatan, tapi kalau tidak salah orang itu sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia lupa semuanya. Dia tidak ingat orangtuanya, bahkan namanya sendiri. memangnya orang yang bisa kehilangan hanya sebagian ingatannya? Seperti yang dialami Kyuhyun itu?" tanya Kakek Osawa bingung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ada kasus begitu. Sebagian ingatan kita bisa hilang kalau kita mengalami trauma atau semacamnya."

"Trauma apa?" gerutu Heechul pelan.

"Siapa wanita yang bersamanya tadi?" tanya Nenek Osawa tiba-tiba.

"Temannya dari New York," jawab Sungmin pendek. Wanita yang pernah disukai Kyuhyun, tambahnya dalam hati. Dan yang mungkin masih disukainya sampai sekarang kalau melihat betapa akrabnya mereka tadi. Kening Sungmin berkerut ketika ia mengingat cara Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Victoria. Dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya berbicara kepada Victoria, membuat Sungmin merasa seperti orang bodoh. Karena itulah ia tidak berlama-lama di apartemen Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itiu asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Tapi, Sungmin apakah dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun?" tanya Kakek Osawa tiba-tiba, sepertinya belum benar-benar percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingat pada mereka. "Bahkan setelah ia melihat apartemennya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sedikit pun tidak," gerutunya, lalu mendesah keras. "Padahal aku berharap dia bisa mengingat sesuatu. Apa saja. Tapi…" Ia mengangkat bahu dan mendesah sekali lagi.

Keempat orang lainnya berpandangan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri. Keningnya berkerut. "Wae?"

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Kata dokter ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja, bukan?" Heechul berusaha menghibur.

Seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Heechul, Sungmin bergumam lirih, "Kata-katanya sewaktu di stasiun… dia juga tidak ingat lagi." Tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Pabo! Kenapa mengatakan hal-hal yang dengan mudah dilupakannya? Membuat orang bingung!"

Keempat orang yang duduk di sekitarnya terlompat kaget, tetapi cukup bijak untuk tidak membuka mulut.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Sungmin berbunyi. Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Nde?" sahutnya asal-asalan, lalu raut wajahnya berubah. "Sunbae?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Victoria menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di dekat teras sambil berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Tadi Kyuhyun baru menyalakan laptop-nya ketika ayahnya menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Iseng-iseng Victoria mengambil alih laptop itu dan menemukan folder yang menyimpan foto-foto hasil jepretan Kyuhyun selama di Seoul.

Foto-foto itu sudah pasti bukan foto asal jadi. Semuanya dipotret dengan teliti. Sudut, fokus, dan objek yang dipotret sangat jelas. Senyum Victoria mengembang sementara ia melihat lembaran-lembaran foto itu. Kota Seoul dipotret dengan ahli. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan menjadi fotografer profesional yang terkenal di New York kalau hasil jepretannya tidak termasuk kategori mengagumkan.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Victoria terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada foto di depannya. Foto seorang gadis berjaket hijau di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh. Selain sosok gadis dalam balutan jaket hijau itu, objek di sekitarnya—termasuk juga kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur. Bahkan Victoria pun tahu foto ini foto yang menakjubkan. Seolah-olah kamera si fotografer hanya terpusat pada gadis itu dan dunia di sekelilingnya memudar.

Foto hitam-putih yang berikut juga sangat mengesankan. Objek utamanya lagi-lagi seorang gadis yang berdiri di lorong yang tidak terlalu lebar di antara dua rak buku tinggi, dengan latar belakang jendela kaca berukuran besar. Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca dan menggelapkan sosok gadis itu. Victoria hanya bisa melihat wajah gadis itu menunduk membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Di mana tempat itu? Mungkin di toko buku? Atau perpustakaan?

Tangan Victoria bergerak lagi, menampilkan foto lain. Foto kali ini tidak menampilkan siapa pun, hanya terlihat sebuah pintu kayu cokelat dengan tiga angka tertempel di bagian tengah atas pintu. Nomor 202. Di lantai di depan pintu terlihat sebuah kantong kertas merah muda berhias pita merah. Hadiahkah? Hadiah untuk seseorang di bali pintu bernomor 202 itu?

Dengan kening berkerut, Victoria berpikir-pikir. Pintu bernomor 202? Bukankah itu nomor apartemen Lee Sungmin yang tinggal di seberang apartemen Kyuhyun?

Foto berikut menegaskan kecurigaannya. Tidak diragukan lagi. Gadis di dalam foto yang ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Foto close-up itu menampilkan Sungmin sedang duduk bertopang dagu. Kepalanya ditundukkan ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang membaca. Si fotografer mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada profil Lee Sungmin. Semua tentang gadis itu terlihat jelas. Mulai dari pandangan matanya yang terlihat agak kosong walaupun terarah ke buku di meja, helai-helai rambut hitam panjangnya yang terlepas dari sanggul asal-asalan di atas puncak kepalanya, sampai tiga tindikan di telinga kanannya.

Victoria tertegun. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Ia tahu Kyuhyun hanya akan memotret sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya. Kyuhyun fotografer yang teliti, sedikit eksentrik, ia tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktu untuk memotret sesuatu yang masih dirasanya meragukan. Karena itulah semua hasil jepretannya selalu menakjubkan. Dan sekarang ia memotret Lee Sungmin…

Seharusnya Victoria sudah bisa menduganya sejak ia melihat sorot mata Sungmin tadi. Oh ya, Victoria tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah tetangga Kyuhyun itu ketika ia bertanya soal sandal Hello Kitty. Dan Victoria langsung mengenali kilasan kaget dan sedih di mata itu. Hanya saja saat itu ia belum benar-benar paham. Tetapi kini sepertinya ia mulai mengerti.

Matanya menangkap amplop cokelat yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku di meja. Menurut firasatnya, Victoria meraih amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata isinya adalah hasil cetakan foto-foto yang ada di laptop tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihat foto-foto ini.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Victoria menelan ludah dan menatap foto di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukannya. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir panjang dan seolah-olah segalanya terjadi dalam mimpi, tangannya yang agak gemetar bergerak dan memasukkan amplop berisi foto itu ke tas tangannya yang berukuran besar. Setelah itu tangannya berpindah ke laptop tadi dan menghapus semua foto di folder itu.

Begitu foto-foto itu hilang dari pandangan, hati Victoria langsung dicengkeram perasaan bersalah. Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Victoria terlompat kaget. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan melihat Kyuhyun ternyata sudah tidak berbicara di ponsel lagi. Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum, Victoria berdeham dan bertanya, "Ne?"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Victoria dan duduk di depan laptop-nya. "Aku akan tinggal di sini," ulangnya.

Alis Victoria terangkat. "Hmm? Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Victoria. "Semua barangku ada di sini. Aku hanya pusat sedikit barang di apartemen Gangnam. Lagi pula," katanya sambil memandang berkeliling, "aku merasa betah di sini."

Victoria tidak berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya masih tidak enak. Kedua tangannya masih terasa dingin dan gemetar.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Awalnya kukira di apartemen ini hanya ada futon, ternyata ada tempat tidur modern. Juga ada mesin pemanas air."

"Yah… Kelihatannya begitu," gumam Victoria.

"Ditambah lagi," Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan perlahan, "orang-orang yang tinggal di gedung ini mungkin bisa membantuku mengingat sesuatu."

Kening Victoria berkerut. "Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat. Bukankah kepalamu bisa sakit?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau tidak bisa mengingat juga tidak apa-apa?" desak Victoria lagi. "Kau bilang tidak mungkin ada kejadian penting dalam sebulan itu."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Victoria sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya saat itu. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?

"Aku memang pernah berkata begitu," aku Kyuhyun. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Tapi terus terang saja, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu."

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun yang kebingungan. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang hilang itu… Tidak, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tidak ingin menebak-nebak dan memusingkan masalah itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku kecewa kau merasa seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Victoria. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa kehilangan, padahal aku ada di sini bersamamu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?" gurau Victoria.

"Maksudku bukan begitu," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia balas tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang kau menemaniku pada saat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu benar aku sangat menghargaimu."

Victoria mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu bergumam, "Ya, aku tahu." Ia hanya berharap ia belum terlambat menyadarinya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Victoria mengangkat wajah dengan ragu. "Kyunie…"

"Ye?"

"Kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Andrew?"

Hening sejenak. Kyuhyun menatap Victoria yang berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon. "Kurasa kau akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kau memang sudah siap," sahut Kyuhyun.

Victoria berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Selama ini aku selalu merasa dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia," Victoria memulai dengan pelan, "tapi aku salah."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Victoria terlihat gugup, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan wanita itu mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya dan ia akan mendengarkan.

"Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Andrew," Victoria melanjutkan. "Tapi Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Victoria. Sudah lama sekali ia berharap bisa mendengarnya. Dan kini setelah harapannya menjadi kenyataan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saking kagetnya. Ia hanya bisa diam, tercengang, dan menatap Victoria lurus-lurus, seakan ia takut wanita itu akan mulai tertawa dan berkata ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi," Victoria melanjutkan. Kedua tangannya saling meremas walaupun ia tetap menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Setelah kau meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar aku… aku…," Victoria menarik napas dalam-dalam, "…membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna kenyataan bahwa Victoria membutuhkannya. Victoria sendiri yang mengatakannya. Wanita yang selama ini menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

Victoria membasahi bibir dan tertawa gugup. "Kyunie, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Malhaebwa… apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Ia memang tidak membunyikan bel, tapi ia sudah mengetuk. Dua kali, malah. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud mengintip atau pun menguping. Karena Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, Sungmin pun membuka pintu dan langsung mendengar suara Victoria Song. "Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Andrew, tapi Cho Kyuhyun."

Kalimat itu membuat Sungmin membeku dan kata-kata sapaan yang sudah akan meluncur dari lidahnya tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajah. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Sungmin melihat Victoria Song berdiri di dekat pintu kaca beranda, sedang menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa.

Suara Victoria terdengar lagi. "Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi. Setelah kau meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar aku… aku…" Jeda sesaat, lalu, "…membutuhkanmu."

Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya beralih ke Kyuhyun yang masih tetap diam.

"Kyunie, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Malhaebwa… apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?" Suara Victoria yang gugup terdengar lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ya… Tidak… Ya… Tidak… Tetapi sebelum ia menetapkan pendirian, ia melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan ke arah Victoria. Ia meraih tangan Victoria dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Napas Sungmin tertahan di tenggorokan. Matanya terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang memeluk Victoria Song erat-erat dan membelai kepalanya. Itu bukan pelukan sambil lalu. Bukan juga pelukan bersahabat. Itu pelukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Pelukan yang diberikan kepada orang yang dicintai. Saat itu juga Sungmin mendadak merasa lemas, seakan seluruh tenaganya terserap keluar. Yang tersisa hanya rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Mereka…?"

Sungmin tersentak dan menoleh. Ternyata Kim Heechul sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan dan keningnya berkerut menatap Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang berpelukan. Sungmin buru-buru menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan berbalik menghadap Heechul.

Heechul menatapnya. "Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang kaku. "Ne, memangnya kenapa, Eonnie?" katanya cepat.

"Itu… Kyuhyun-ah…,"

"Oh, itu." Sungmin tertawa sumbang dan gugup. "Tadi aku ingin bertanya apakah mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata mereka sedang… eh, sibuk." Sungmin membasahi bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka."

Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat ke apartemennya, diikuti Heechul.

"Sungmin, kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Heechul setelah mereka masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa maksud Eonnie?"

"Tentang perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun-ah."

Sungmin membuka mulut, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi. Perasaannya? Perasaannya... "Eonnie," sahut Sungmin setelah terdiam sejenak. "Sebentar lagi Sunbae akan datang menjemputku. Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Heechul menatapnya selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk. Setelah Heechul keluar dan menutup pintu, Sungmin baru menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan.

_Kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?_

Pertanyaan Heechul itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah melihat adegan tadi, jawaban atas pertanyaan Heechul sudah tidak penting sama sekali.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Setelah mengantar Victoria pulang dan mengambil sedikit barangnya dari apartemen Gangnam, Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Gedung ini memang sudah tua, tapi orang memang tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luarnya saja. Kyuhyun menyukai tempat itu dan suasananya yang sepi.

Ia ingin menyapa tetangganya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia akan kembali tinggal di sini, tetapi Lee Sungmin tidak ada di apartemennya. Kyuhyun sudah membunyikan bel dan mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti tetangganya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Kyuhyun Hyung?"

Kyuhyun melongok ke bawah melewati tangga dan melihat Kim Ryeowook sedang mendongak ke arahnya. "Oh, Ryeowook."

"Sedang mencari Sungmin Eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang keluar."

"Memang. Katanya dia ada janji dengan dokter itu."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Dokter apa? Apakah Sungmin-ah sedang sakit?"

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan. "Aniya, Sungmin Eonnie tidak sakit," katanya cepat. "Dokter itu bisa dibilang pacar Sungmin Eonnie. Tunggu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kim Jongwoon. Oh ya, bukankah Hyung juga mengenalnya?"

Kim Jongwoon? Pacar Lee Sungmin? Kerutan di kening Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Benar juga, waktu itu mereka menghadiri acara reuni bersama. Apakah Lee Sungmin memang pacar Yesung? Sebenarnya masalah Lee Sungmin itu pacar Yesung atau bukan sama sekali bukan urusan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua boleh-boleh saja pacaran, tidak ada yang melarang.

Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak menyukai gagasan itu?

.

.

.

To Be Continued,

Preview Next Chapter…

"Mulai hari ini aku kembali tinggal di sini,"

"Jadi kenapa memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Kurasa ingatanku bisa lebih cepat kembali kalau aku tinggal di sini. Walaupun, tentu saja, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Victoria-sshi bisa datang ke Seoul? Bukankah dia akan segera menikah?"

"Dia datang ke Seoul karena mengikuti pelatihan dari kantornya. Dan dia tidak jadi menikah."

"Kyuhyun-ah… masih menyukainya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu Jongwoon menyukaimu."

"Apakah Kyuhyun-ah bermaksud memintaku menerima perasaan Sunbae?"

"Ne. Terimalah dia."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Hehe annyeong lovely readers^^ Sebelumnya Mingie mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1434 H^^ Bagi orang tuanya, saudaranya, nenek-kakeknya, yang sedang menunaikan ibadah haji, semoga ibadahnya diterima oleh Allah SWT dan kembali dengan selamat^^ Aduh, jadi kangen Bunda Aca:'') /meratap/

AH, akhirnya part ini terpublish jugaa~~ Setelah Mingie hiatus selama 2 hari(?) dan kemaren ngepost part 13, sekarang Mingie dateng dengan part 14. Sebenarnya di laptop Mingie, cerita ini udah ending \m/ Berhubung hari ini Mingie libur, jadi Mingie nyelesaiin semuanya sampe epilog^^ Jadi tinggal ngepost aja deeehh~~ Ah senangnya333

Mingie sendiri nggak tahu kenapa hari ini Mingie lagi seneng banget! XOXO Mungkin karena tadi pagi XL lagi berbaik hati banget melancarkan buffering youtube dan membiarkan Mingie nonton Intimate Note—dari dulu ampe sekarang selalu gagal nonton ampe selesai:') –sampai habis dan melihat kekyutan Sungminnie ampe abis! Apalagi Heechul auntie, walaupun udah nonton berkali-kali bagian Miss Intimate, tetep aja nggak berhenti ngakak. Cantik banget Chullie auntie disitu, pasti Hankyung uncle(?) makin klepek klepek / Mami Minnie juga imut banget, papi Kyu ampe ileran liatnya:p Yuyuuuuhhuuuu~~

Ah, sekali lagi terimakasih atas review dari para readers setia. Untuk part-part selanjutnya mungkin Mingie nggak bisa balesin review, mungkin di chap selanjutnya atau dua chap selanjutnya Mingie akan kembali balesin review para lovely readers^^

Arigatou, kini shitenai shogeru nowa nareteiru~~ /eh/ /salah/ Maksudnya, Arigatou gozaimazu para lovely readers yang selalu menyempatkan dirinya membaca fanfiction ini. Mohon dimaafkan apabila ada typo(s), beberapa kalimat yang salah nyantol disitu, akhir kata… Terimakasih dan… sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa~~~~ ^^ :**** /lempar kisseu bareng Eunhyukkie—bias ketiga/

Last,

Mind to Review?

**_Rilakkyuming, ****istri sahnya Lee Sungmin, soulmates sahnya Kim Heechul, girlfriend sahnya Lee Hyukjae, dream girl sahnya Tan Hankyung, and lovelysister sahnya Kim Youngwoon****_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"_**Covering my ears to listen to you,  
Shutting my eyes to imagine you,  
You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me,  
In the unstoppable memories…"  
–Super Junior, Daydream—**_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**LANGIT** sudah gelap ketika Sungmin menaiki tangga dengan pelan sambil merogoh tas tangannya mencari kunci. Ia baru akan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika pintu apartemen seberang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat. Sungmin terkesiap kaget dan berputar dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," kata Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari apartemennya dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam Sungmin lega dan heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Mulai hari ini aku kembali tinggal di sini," katanya.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Jinjjayo?" Tidak ingin terlalu senang dan berharap, ia melirik ke belakang Kyuhyun, dan bertanya dengan nada datar, "Victoria-sshi…?"

"Oh, Victoria sudah pulang ke apartemennya," sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Sampai sekarang ia masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Victoria padanya tadi siang dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum benar-benar yakin tentang semua itu.

"Jadi kenapa memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?" Suara Sungmin menyentakkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ingatanku bisa lebih cepat kembali kalau aku tinggal di sini," sahutnya ringan, "walaupun, tentu saja, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata disipitkan. "Waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak ingin mengingat."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu," bantah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Aku bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak berarti aku tidak mau mengingat."

"Sama saja," balas Sungmin jengkel.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. "Apakah kita selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Berdebat."

Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibir Sungmin. "Ne."

Melihat senyum itu, Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum. "Hubungan kita… baik? Kita berteman dekat?"

Kyuhyun melihat tetangganya tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat, Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Ne."

Memang tidak salah, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia memang sudah menduga hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin cukup baik, karena ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis itu dan kata-katanya selalu mengalir dengan lancar seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil memutar kunci pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah. "Belum," sahutnya. "Aku baru mau pergi mencari makan. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Sungmin mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku tahu itu," gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kim Jongwoon tidak mengajakmu makan malam?" Kyuhyun heran karena kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses otaknya terlebih dulu.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ryeowook bilang kau pergi kencan dengan Jongwoon tadi," jelas Kyuhyun enggan, heran dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang kembali timbul.

"Sunbae harus kembali ke rumah sakit, jadi kami tidak sempat makan malam," sahut Sungmin datar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan. Aku yang traktir," ajak Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir, seakan-akan ia sudah sering mengucapkannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sesaat, ia merasa Kyuhyun sudah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Tetapi adegan tadi siang terbesit dalam benaknya. Victoria Song yang berkata ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dengan erat. Dada Sungmin kembali terasa nyeri.

"Kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," kata Sungmin, berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengisyaratkan supaya Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Ayo, masuk. Aku ingin memasak malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?"

Sungmin melepas sepatunya dan menoleh melewati bahunya ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan sikap ragu di ambang pintu apartemen Sungmin. "Tidak usah sungkan," kata Sungmin ringan. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah segan-segan keluar-masuk apartemenku. Atau memintaku memasak untukmu."

"Oh, ya?" Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke apartemen dan ke ruang duduk yang terlihat agak sempit karena terlalu banyak perabot, namun berkesan nyaman. "Aku sering memintamu memasak untukku?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku memasak, kau yang selalu mencuci piring. Kau juga sering mentraktirku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai sambil mengobrol dengan Sungmin yang sibuk di dapur kecilnya. Mendengar suara gadis itu, mengobrol dengannya sambil makan, membuat Kyuhyun merasa… entahlah, tetapi apa pun itu, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," gumam Sungmin sambil menunduk menatap nasi kari di depannya, "kenapa Victoria-sshi bisa datang ke Seoul? Bukankah dia akan segera menikah?"

"Kau tahu tentang Victoria?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Apakah ia sendiri yang bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Victoria kepada Sungmin? Kenapa? Ia bukan orang yang gampang menceritakan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku memang tidak tahu banyak," akunya. "Yang kutahu Kyuhyun-ah dulu menyukainya, tapi dia akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ternyata ia menceritakan semuanya kepada gadis tetangganya ini. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Siapa Lee Sungmin ini baginya?

"Jadi?" desak Sungmin pelan.

"Dia datang ke Seoul karena mengikuti pelatihan dari kantornya," jelas Kyuhyun. Kalau ia sudah menceritakan tentang Victoria kepada Sungmin sebelum ini, maka tidak apa-apa kalau ia bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Lagi pula, ia memang ingin menceritakannya. "Dan dia tidak jadi menikah."

Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus. "Jadi?"

"Begitulah," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunduk menatap makanannya, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah… masih menyukainya?"

Tentu saja, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Victoria adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya selama ini. Tentu saja ia masih menyukai Victoria. Tetapi kenapa kata-kata itu sulit sekali keluar?

"Sampai sekarang… masih menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun menetapkan hati dan mengangkat wajah, menatap mata Sungmin. Ia menarik napas dan berkata, "Ne."

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka satu kata sederhana itu bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuat hatinya mengerut. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja.

"Lalu…" Sungmin tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Lupakan saja. Tidak penting."

_Lalu apa artinya kata-katamu di stasiun waktu itu?_ Sungmin ingin bertanya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mempermalukan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, kata-kata Kyuhyun di stasiun waktu itu terasa kabur, tidak nyata. Saat itu Sungmin sendiri hampir tidak memercayai telinganya. Seperti mimpi. Yah, mungkin memang mimpi. Mungkin semua itu hanyalah hasil dari imajinasinya yang memang luar biasa hebat.

"Kelihatannya kau juga dekat dengan Jongwoon," komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada ringan, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami ucapan Kyuhyun. "Oh, dengan Sunbae? Ya, begitulah." Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya, "Kenapa sebelum ini Kyuhyun-ah tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa Kyuhyun-ah mengenal Sunbae?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku yakin aku sering menyebut nama Sunbae," kata Sungmin lagi. "Dan Kyuhyun-ah tidak pernah berkata apa-apa."

Entahlah. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun. Merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, ia pun membuka mulut, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu Jongwoon menyukaimu."

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar, Kyuhyun langsung menyesalinya. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Sungguh. Kata-kata itu terasa pahit di mulutnya. Tetapi ia memang tidak pernah memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Lee Sungmin. Perasaan dan pikirannya kacau-balau.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Tentu saja waktu itu aku masih belum tahu bahwa kau tetanggaku," lanjut Kyuhyun buru-buru, berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang aneh. "Dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali…"

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata dan menyela datar, "Apakah Kyuhyun-ah bermaksud memintaku menerima perasaan Sunbae?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat menyadari perasaan Kim Jongwoon kepadanya. Laki-laki itu memang belum mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tetapi sikapnya sudah cukup jelas. Seharusnya Sungmin merasa senang. Memang itu yang diinginkannya selama ini, bukan? Kim Jongwoon adalah cinta pertamanya, laki-laki pertama yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Lalu kenapa kini Sungmin ragu?

Karena Kyuhyun memasuki hidupnya. Karena Kyuhyun memberitahunya sesuatu yang indah bisa dilihat pada saat gelap. Karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal. Karena Kyuhyun mengajarinya berdansa waltz di atas es. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bergantung pada Kyuhyun. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya. Karena Kyuhyun memintanya melupakan Kim Jongwoon.

Tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tenang dan menyuruhnya menerima Kim Jongwoon?

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan resah. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Nyaris sedih. Kenapa? Sorot mata itu membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa berat. Ia juga tiba-tiba dicengkeram perasaan bersalah. Pertanyaan Sungmin tadi seakan bergema dalam keheningan di antara mereka. _Apakah Kyuhyun-ah memintaku menerima perasaan Sunbae?_

"Ne," gumam Kyuhyun serak, karena mulutnya mendadak kering. "Terimalah dia."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun merasa frustrasi. Ia mengempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Sungmin menerima Jongwoon atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, tidak ada alasan kenapa ia harus menentang mereka berdua. Tidak ada alasan sama sekali. Jadi ia melakukan hal yang semestinya. Ia tahu benar Jongwoon memang menyukai Sungmin. Apa salahnya meminta gadis itu mempertimbangkan teman baiknya? Ia memang sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Benar… Tapi…

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, kenapa ia merasa sesak? Ia begitu resah sampai ingin meninju sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetapi hal itu malah membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit dan seolah-olah akan meledak.

Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba sadar dan menyumpah pelan.

Ia, Cho Kyuhyun, telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin duduk termenung di depan TV yang saat itu menayangkan acara komedi, tetapi matanya menatap kosong. Sementara orang-orang di TV tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sungmin tetap diam mematung.

_Aku tahu Jongwoon menyukaimu… dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali…_

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terus bergema di dalam otaknya. Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikannya walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras.

_Ne, terimalah dia…_

Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Sungmin tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis? Namun ucapan Kyuhyun yang terakhir itu memang sempat membuat Sungmin berhenti bernapas beberapa detik. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip, berharap ia salah dengar. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyuruhnya menerima Kim Jongwoon. Tetapi saat itu Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan Sungmin sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bercanda.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah Kyuhyun salah karena sudah berkata seperti itu? Benar, Kyuhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Benar, ia memang sudah berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin. Dan benar, ia sudah melakukan semua hal yang membuat Sungmin bahagia. Tetapi semua itu sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebelum Kyuhyun hilang ingatan.

Mungkin aku bisa membantu Kyuhyun mengingat kembali? pikir Sungmin tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku dan Kyuhyun. Ia memang belum pernah bercerita kepada Kyuhyun tentang hubungan mereka berdua karena ia merasa kikuk dan malu. Pasti akan terdengar aneh kalau seseorang yang tidak kau kenal berkata padamu bahwa kalian sudah berkencan dan kau pernah menyatakan perasaan suka pada orang itu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tidak ada orang yang akan percaya.

Namun kalau hal itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandangnya ke arahnya seperti dulu…

Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersadar. Ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting di sini. Victoria Song. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang disukai Kyuhyun sejak dulu. Seandainya pun Kyuhyun tidak mengalami kecelakaan, seandainya pun Kyuhyun tidak hilang ingatan, apakah ia akan tetap bersama Sungmin kalau Victoria Song tiba-tiba kembali dalam hidupnya? Apakah ia akan tetap memandang Sungmin dan hanya Sungmin?

Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu, putus Sungmin dalam hati. Kyuhyun bisa saja tetap berpaling ke arah Victoria. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu sudah begitu lama tersimpan di sudut hati Kyuhyun.

Merasa kalah, Sungmin mengembuskan napas berat. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya membuat air matanya jatuh lagi dan ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Tetapi kali ini air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Kesadaran itu menggerogoti hatinya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Kesadaran bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Kesadaran bahwa ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Astaga, kenapa ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Preview Next Chapter…**_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa di sini?"_

"_Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang sekarang?"_

"_Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau akan pergi dengan Yesung sore ini?"_

"_Nde."_

"_Jadi kau akan diperkenalkan kepada keluarganya,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau pernah datang ke sini pada malam Natal. Bersama seorang yeoja."_

"_Oh, ya? Siapa yeoja itu?"_

"_Dia mengingatkanku pada Hyukjae."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Pabo! Mingie nggak tau kalau paket internet Mingie abisnya hari ini …. Untunglah Mingie udah ngisi kuota lagi, jadi selama sebulan ini~~ Wkwkwk

Oh iya ceman ceman readers, ternyata fanfiction remake ini akan berakhir dalam 7 part kedepan._. Jadi, Mingie udah siap-siap(?) mau ngeremake satu novel lagi (satu aja, satuu ajaaa-_-) nah… jadi bagi Kyumin Shipper, harap siapkan diri anda karena castnya tetap Sungmin-Kyuhyun! ***

Eh tadinya Mingie mau ngeremake sebuah novel dengan pairing Kangmin, tapi kayaknya… ah gak ah takutnya nanti ilang feel ditengah-tengah u,,,u

Yaudah deh, intinya Mingie mau berterimakasih sama kalian. Karena udah setia dan tetap mengikuti fanfiction ini hingga part ini^^ Kalau sempet, jam 4 nanti Mingie post chap selanjutnyaaa. Itupun kalau Mingie nggak jadi pergi ya._.b

Terimakasih buat para readers yang setia membaca dan menyumbangkan review-nya untuk fan fiction ini. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini Mingie updatenya lama:""( Kirim kecupan hangat dari Mingie untuk kaliaaan! :* /kirim ciuman bersama Heechul/

**_Rilakkyuming, **_**istri sahnya Lee Sungmin, soulmates sahnya Kim Heechul, girlfriend sahnya Lee Hyukjae, dream girl sahnya Tan Hankyung, and lovelysister sahnya Kim Youngwoon**_**_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Seoul]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**AKHIR** pekan ini kami akan pergi ke resor ski. Sudah lama aku tidak main ski. Dan mereka juga bilang mau pergi ke pemandian air panas." Suara Victoria yang riang terdengar dari pengeras suara di ponsel Kyuhyun. "Kyunie, kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun melirik ponsel yang menempel di dasbor mobilnya sementara ia mengemudi. "Aniya," sahutnya sambil menggeleng walaupun Victoria sudah pasti tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kurasa aku akan sibuk sekali akhir pekan ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu. Tapi kuharap kau bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekantormu."

Hening sejenak, lalu Victoria bertanya dengan nada serius, "Kyunie, kau benar-benar berencana menetap di sini?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah merah. "Ne," sahutnya tegas sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia memang yakin ia ingin menetap dan bekerja di Seoul. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pameran hasil karyanya.

"Waeyo?"

Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun tahu alasan di balik keinginannya ini, tetapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya kepada Victoria. Entah kenapa. Mungkin belum waktunya. "Kenapa tidak?" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu aku akan segera kembali ke New York, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi kenapa…" Victoria tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hening sejenak. Sepertinya Victoria tidak mengharapkan jawaban singkat dan tegas seperti itu. Lalu ia mendesah dan berkata datar, "Setelah akhir pekan ini, aku akan langsung pergi ke Jeju beberapa hari. Ada tugas di sana." Jeda sesaat lagi, lalu, "Kita akan bicara lagi setelah aku kembali dari sana."

"Oke."

Kyuhyun menutup ponsel dan kembali mengemudi sambil melamun. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini perasaannya sendiri membuatnya bingung. Ia memang sering bertemu Victoria, makan bersama, jalan-jalan, dan semacamnya. Dan Victoria juga teman yang menyenangkan, sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Tetapi Kyuhyun mendapati ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sendiri yang berubah. Ia tidak lagi merasakan apa yang dulu pernah dirasakannya setiap kali berada di dekat Victoria. Seharusnya ia sekarang merasa bahagia karena Victoria sudah kembali bersamanya, tetapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun malah mendapati dirinya memikirkan orang lain. Seseorang yang selalu melintas dalam benaknya, seseorang yang tanpa sadar selalu dicari-carinya, seseorang yang membuat perasaannya kacau-balau, seseorang dengan nama Lee Sungmin.

Setelah makan malam bersama di apartemen gadis itu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu itu, mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Tentu saja kadang-kadang ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin kalau mereka kebetulan keluar dari apartemen pada waktu yang bersamaan atau pulang pada saat yang sama. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sungmin hanya membalas sapaan Kyuhyun dengan singkat atau tersenyum sopan, tidak menyambut usaha Kyuhyun untuk mengobrol lebih panjang. Sungmin memang tetap ramah, tetapi Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu menjaga jarak darinya, bahkan mungkin juga menghindarinya. Dan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu, mengobrol seperti ketika mereka makan malam bersama, tetapi kelihatannya usahanya tidak berhasil. Kalau diajak bicara, Sungmin hanya akan menjawab dengan satu atau dua patah kata dan langsung menghindar.

Memikirkan makan malam mereka waktu itu, Kyuhyun kembali teringat ia meminta Sungmin menerima Yesung. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyesali kata-katanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu menuruti permintaannya? Apakah Sungmin sudah menerima Yesung?

Kekesalan terbit dalam hatinya dan mulai menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam. Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahang dan mencengkeram roda kemudi erat-erat. Ia jenius sekali, bukan? Benar-benar jenius. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang jalanan di depan. Di mana dia sekarang? Ia sudah mengemudi tanpa sadar ke mana tujuannya. Ia memandang gedung cokelat tidak jauh di depan sana. Bukankah itu perpustakaan tempat Sungmin bekerja? Ia ingat Sungmin pernah menyebut nama perpustakaan ini. Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? pikir Kyuhyun heran. Ia tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini. Tapi karena ia sudah ada di sini, tidak ada salahnya masuk dan melihat-lihat.

Perpustakaan itu sepertinya tidak asing. Kyuhyun melihat berkeliling. Benar, sama sekali tidak asing. Barisan rak buku, meja-meja dan suasana tenang di sana sangat akrab baginya. Otaknya tidak tahu ia akan pergi ke mana, tetapi sepertinya kakinya tahu benar, jadi ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan memandang berkeliling. Lantai dua juga memiliki barisan rak buku yang terisi penuh seperti di lantai satu, tetapi buku-buku di sini berbeda jenisnya dengan buku-buku di lantai satu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada konter panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga. Dua orang petugas perpustakaan sedang duduk di sana dan melayani beberapa tamu. Lee Sungmin tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati setiap barisan rak tinggi dan mencari-cari gadis itu. Tidak ada.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Kyuhyun menghampiri konter petugas perpustakaan dan bertanya tentang Sungmin. Tetapi bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, wanita berambut pendek dan berseragam yang duduk di balik konter itu tesenyum lebar dan bertanya lebih dulu, "Mencari Sungmin-sshi, bukan?"

Agak kaget, Kyuhyun tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

Wanita yang ditatapnya seakan tidak menyadari keheranan Kyuhyun, ia melanjutkan, "Sudah lama sekali kami tidak melihatmu. Kami bertanya pada Sungmin-sshi, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa."

Apakah dulu aku sering ke sini? pikir Kyuhyun bingung. Apakah dulu aku juga mengenal wanita itu? Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam, "Oh ya?"

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?" tanya wanita itu penasaran dengan suara direndahkan.

"Ani, aniya." sahut Kyuhyun cepat, lalu kembali mengingatkan wanita itu kepada masalah utama. "Sungmin-ah?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau keluar makan siang," jawab wanita itu cepat, lalu memandang melewati bahu Kyuhyun. "Oh, itu dia."

Kyuhyun berputar cepat dan melihat sosok Sungmin yang terbalut jaket panjang kuning sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Ia cepat-cepat berterima kasih pada informannya dan bergegas mengejar Sungmin.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin baru mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan ketika sebelah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mendorong pintu itu lebih dulu. Ia berbalik dan ucapan terima kasih yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya tercekat ketika ia bertatapan dengan mata Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan napas Sungmin tertahan sejenak. Lalu ia tersadar dan menyelinap keluar melewati pintu yang sudah didorong terbuka karena ada orang lain yang juga akan keluar.

Berdiri di depan gedung perpustakaan, Sungmin menggigil sejenak karena angin yang menerpanya. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, menyapu sejumput rambut dari wajah dan bertanya, "Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa di sini?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan di sekitar sini. Karena teringat kau pernah bilang kau bekerja di sini, aku memutuskan untuk mampir dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Oh." Sungmin agak terkejut. Ia tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun terlihat tepat seperti sebelum ia hilang ingatan, mengajak Sungmin makan siang bersama dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan senyum lebar seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan atau dikatakan, Sungmin tetap diam.

Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin, lalu berdeham, "Jadi," katanya sambil memandang berkeliling, "aku dulu sering datang ke sini?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sesaat, lalu memandang ke arah lain. "Ne," sahutnya.

"Kita sering makan siang bersama, bukan?"

"Kadang-kadang," sahut Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang sekarang?"

"Hari ini tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Dengan siapa?"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Sungmin. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan kening Kyuhyun langsung berkerut melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kyuhyun, apa kabar? Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini," sapa Kim Jongwoon setelah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Oh, Yesung," balas Kyuhyun setengah hati. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Aku dan Sungmin-ah akan pergi makan siang," sahutnya ringan. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan melirik Sungmin tetap diam, Kyuhyun memutuskan ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja. Tidak bisa. Dan Sungmin tidak boleh terus menghindari dirinya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang tidak ada kesibukan."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Banyak temanku yang bilang makanan di sini enak sekali," kata Yesung ketika mereka memasuki sebuah kedai kecil yang ramai dikunjungi para karyawan kantoran pada jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah ke sini." Sungmin memandang berkeliling mencari tempat kosong sementara seorang pelayan menyerukan ucapan selamat datang kepada mereka. "Tapi kurasa Sunbae benar. Tempat ini ramai sekali."

Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Sungmin, tetapi ia tetap masuk mengikuti Sungmin dengan patuh. Mereka berjalan ke satu-satunya meja yang masih kosong. Karena Yesung langsung mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Yesung kepada kedua orang di hadapannya ketika seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan.

Sungmin membaca menu yang dipegangnya. "Entahlah. Menurut Sunbae apa yang enak di sini?"

"Kurasa ramyeon-nya yang paling terkenal di sini," sahut Yesung, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja untuk menunjuk salah satu jenis ramyeon yang tertulis di menu Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau yang nomor tiga ini?"

"Yang ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk. Tanpa mengangkat kepala dan tanpa benar-benar berpikir, ia bertanya, "Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kurasa aku ingin mencoba yang nomor lima," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya," timpal Sungmin. "Nomor lima kelihatannya lumayan. Tapi bagaimana kalau nomor enam saja?"

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin mencoba yang nomor enam."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memilih nomor enam?"

"Karena aku juga ingin mencoba yang nomor tiga tadi. Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ne?"

"Tunggu, aku lihat dulu nomor enam itu apa."

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat, tanpa mereka sadari Kim Jongwoon menatap mereka bergantian dengan alis terangkat samar dan sorot mata heran, lalu seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya sementara ia menunduk dan menarik napas pelan.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah?" desak Sungmin lagi. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Begini saja, Sungmin-ah," sela Yesung. "Kalau Kyuhyun memang mau memesan yang nomor lima, biar aku saja yang memesan nomor enam. Bagaimana?"

"Andwae," sahut Kyuhyun langsung dan mengangkat wajah. Sadar kalau suaranya terdengar agak keras, ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang diusahakan lebih santai, "Bagiku yang nomor enam juga tidak apa-apa." Ia menoleh ke arah si pelayan sambil menunjukkan menu yang dipegangnya. "Aku pesan yang nomor enam, lalu agasshi ini memesan yang nomor tiga." Ia menoleh ke arah Yesung dan bertanya, "Dan kau, Yesung?"

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Yesung kembali menatap kedua orang di depannya. "Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah bergaul dengan baik," komentarnya.

"Tidak juga."

"Begitulah."

Ucapan yang keluar secara bersamaan itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan. Sungmin yang tadi berkata "Tidak juga" sedangkan Kyuhyun berkata "Begitulah".

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak juga'?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa mengingat kembali?"

"Belum."

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu apakah aku berbohong atau tidak?"

"Kurasa kau tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong padaku, bukan?"

"Memang tidak."

"Jadi?"

Ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan, perdebatan dihentikan sementara. Sungmin menatap telur rebus yang menyertai ramyeon-nya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Yesung.

Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Yesung sudah berkata lebih dulu, "Aku tahu. Berikan saja padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, lalu beralih kepada Sungmin yang memotong telurnya dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, aku tidak suka kuning telur," sahut Sungmin tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Melihat Sungmin yang memindahkan kuning telur dari mangkuknya ke mangkuk Yesung membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar. Ia tidak tahu Sungmin tidak suka kuning telur, dan kesadaran itu semakin membuatnya terganggu. Berusaha mengenyahkan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba saja terbit, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama dan mengobrol," katanya sambil menatap Yesung.

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga. Kita memang harus mencari waktu. Sejak reuni waktu itu aku belum sempat menelepon dan menanyakan kabarmu."

"Aku baik," kata Kyuhyun datar. Tidak, yang benar adalah bingung dan frustrasi.

"Aku yakin kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar kau akan mengadakan pameran dalam waktu dekat," kata Yesung.

Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Pameran foto? Benarkah?"

"Begitulah," kata Kyuhyun, agak terkejut melihat Sungmin tersenyum kepadanya seperti itu. Walaupun senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena Sungmin langsung menunduk ke arah mangkuk ramyeon-nya kembali, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Sepanjang ingatan Kyuhyun, baru pertama kali itulah Sungmin benar-benar tersenyum kepadanya.

Perasaannya mulai aneh, tetapi aneh dalam arti yang baik. Ia merasa… senang. Kyuhyun berdeham dan menatap Yesung. "Jadi… kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah keluargaku," kata Yesung. "Hari ini harabojiku berulang tahun dan keluarga besarku berkumpul semua." Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, kau jadi menemaniku sore ini?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat kaget dan ia melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne," sahutnya ringan, lalu mengangkat mangkuknya ke mulut dan menyeruput kuah ramyeon dengan lahap. "Wah! Enak sekali. Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan kening berkerut. Mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya, tapi ia menahan diri. Apa maksud Yesung dengan meminta Sungmin menemaninya sore ini? Apakah ia mengajak Sungmin ke acara ulang tahun kakeknya? Dan gadis itu mengiyakan dengan santainya.

Selera makan Kyuhyun langsung hilang entah ke mana.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin melambaikan tangan ke arah Yesung yang melaju pergi dalam mobilnya setelah menurunkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di depan perpustakaan, lalu ia menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan agak canggung. Sungmin bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu berubah pendiam selama makan siang tadi.

Benar, memang sudah sebulan terakhir ini mereka jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Sungmin sendiri berusaha tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Karena setiap kali ia melihat Kyuhyun, bayangan laki-laki itu memeluk Victoria Song selalu menyerang pikirannya, membuatnya gelisah. Sungmin harus selalu mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah melukis bintang di langit-langit kamar tidurnya, bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang memberikan malam Natal paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya, dan bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang meminta Sungmin melupakan Yesung dan mulai melihat dirinya.

Memikirkan semua yang pernah dialaminya bersama Kyuhyun kembali membuat dadanya sesak. Sungmin memalingkan wajah. Ini tidak sehat, pikirnya kesal. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun hanya memperburuk keadaan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa sakit hati. Ia harus ingat bahwa Kyuhyun—setidaknya Kyuhyun yang sekarang—tergila-gila pada Victoria Song, bukan Lee Sungmin. Bukan Sungmin.

Astaga! Hal itu sedikit pun tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik, gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Tetapi hari ini Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan dan mengajaknya makan siang dengan senyum yang selalu membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Sungmin tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa ketika mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan cara seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Semua tekad dan usaha yang dikerahkannya untuk melupakan laki-laki itu menguap begitu saja.

"Jadi…" Sungmin menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang ragu. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar dan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana. "Kau akan pergi dengan Yesung sore ini?"

Sungmin memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Nde."

"Wae?"

"Wae?" ulang Sungmin dengan alis terangkat bingung. "Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, hari ini hari ulang tahun harabojinya dan…"

"Ulang tahun harabojinya," sela Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis dan mendengus pelan. "Dia juga bilang semua keluarga besarnya akan hadir."

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, jadi ia diam saja."Jadi kau akan diperkenalkan kepada keluarganya," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa?" Sungmin tidak menangkap kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun itu.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda yang menjerit-jerit itu dengan kesal, menggeser layar-nya dengan gerakan kasar dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ye?"

Satu kata singkat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar ramah bagi Sungmin. Dan hal itu agak membingungkannya karena baru pertama kali itulah ia melihat Kyuhyun uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Mungkinkah itu salah satu efek samping dari pukulan di kepalanya?

"Gwenchana," kata Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Suaranya berubah agak tenang. "Ne, arratso. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Victoria-sshi. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke otak Sungmin dan membuat alisnya berkerut. Yang menelepon Kyuhyun saat itu pasti Victoria Song. Kyuhyun tadi bilang dia akan segera ke sana. Mungkin wanita itu menyuruh Kyuhyun cepat-cepat datang menjemputnya. Menjemputnya di mana dan mereka akan ke mana? Sungmin menghentikan dirinya sebelum pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana. Ia memalingkan wajah, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ke mana pun Kyuhyun pergi bersama Victoria Song sama sekali bukan urusannya. Kyuhyun bahkan boleh membawa wanita itu ke ujung dunia kalau memang mau. Silakan saja, pikir Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol kunci pada ponsel-nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana. Ia menatap Sungmin sejenak, membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya, setelah menarik napas panjang, ia bergumam datar, "Aku pergi dulu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir sementara menatap Kyuhyun berjalan ke mobil yang diparkirnya di pelataran parkir di depan gedung perpustakaan. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungan kedua orang itu sama sekali bukan urusannya dan Kyuhyun boleh pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun bersama Victoria Song. Tetapi saat itu, sementara ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masuk ke sedan putihnya dan mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan pelataran parkir, ia tahu keputusannya sia-sia saja.

Melihat Kyuhyun pergi seperti itu dan menyadari laki-laki itu akan pergi menemui Victoria Song membuat Sungmin tertekan. Dengan susah payah ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan kekesalan—atau tepatnya, kecemburuan—yang muncul dan menyesakkan dadanya. "Pabo," gerutunya pelan.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Kenapa kau marah-marah ketika menjawab teleponku?" tanya Park Yoochun tanpa basa-basi ketika melihat keponakannya masuk restoran dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Kyuhyun tiba di salah satu restoran milik Samchonnya dengan perasaan aneh, seakan ia pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Interiornya yang bergaya pedesaan Inggris, dengan lantai kayu, taplak meja hijau, dan tirai tebal. Di setiap meja terdapat lilin dalam gelas dan setangkai bunga. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar sementara ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi dalam benaknya ia membayangkan ada pohon Natal di sudut ruangan dan lagu-lagu Natal mengalun di udara. Lalu seseorang… wajah seseorang yang tersenyum. Lalu semuanya hilang. Kyuhyun memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"Mianhae, Samchon," sahut Kyuhyun muram dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Pamannya di meja paling sudut. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

"Karena Song Qian?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Victoria? Bukan, bukan," sahutnya sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. Ia heran kenapa Pamannya bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan seperti itu.

Park Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu benar kau kesal karena masalah yeoja. Kalau bukan Song Qian, berarti yeoja yang waktu itu?"

Masih dengan kening berkerut, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Pamannya. "Yeoja yang waktu itu?"

Pamannya yang baru akan meraih cangkir kopi di hadapannya tertegun. "Oh? Aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bercerita tentang apa?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran.

Park Yoochun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap keponakannya dengan penuh pertimbangan, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Kyuhyun, bagaimana menurutmu restoranku ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mendesah tidak sabar, tetapi memaksa diri memandang berkeliling dan berkomentar singkat, "Bagus."

"Merasa pernah melihat tempatku ini sebelumnya?"

Dengan suasana hatinya saat itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak membutuhkan latihan kesabaran. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya lagi dan mendesah, "Samchon…"

"Kau pasti tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya," sela Yoochun cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau pernah datang ke sini pada malam Natal." Park Yoochun berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Bersama seorang yeoja."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, kali ini lebih dalam. Seorang yeoja? Siapa?

"Aku tidak bertemu denganmu di sini," Pamannya menambahkan. "Kau pergi ke pertunjukan balet setelah makan malam di sini. Aku bertemu denganmu di sana. Dan aku melihatmu bersamanya."

Pertunjukan balet? pikir Kyuhyun. Sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikirannya, tapi langsung hilang lagi. Ia menggeleng-geleng sesaat, lalu bertanya. "Oh, ya? Siapa yeoja itu?"

Park Yoochun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Dia mengingatkanku pada Hyukjae."

"Hyukjae?" Nama itu sama sekali asing bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae itu model terkenal di sini," jelas Yoochun. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan model."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap dirinya suka bergaul dengan para model, tapi ia diam saja. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Hyukjae?" tanya Yoochun polos.

"Bukan. Yeoja yang bersamaku ini," sahut Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Pamannya tersenyum. "Manis, tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek, rambut panjang lurus, ramping… tidak juga, bisa dibilang seksi. Sudah kubilang, dia mirip Hyukjae."

Wajah Sungmin langsung terbesit dalam benak Kyuhyun. Apakah Pamannya sedang menggambarkan ciri-ciri Lee Sungmin? "Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Park Yoochun mengangkat bahu dan menambahkan, "Kulihat sepertinya kau tertarik padanya."

"Aku tertarik padanya?"

"Menurutku begitu," kata Yoochun sambil merenung.

Kyuhyun terpekur menatap meja. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Kalau memang Lee Sungmin yang dimaksud Pamannya, berarti… berarti apa? Berarti ia lebih dekat dengan Sungmin daripada yang semula diduganya. Pikiran itu entah bagaimana membuat perasaannya lebih baik. "Aku tertarik padanya?" gumamnya lirih dengan nada melamun, seolah-olah baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pamannya mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu menambahkan dengan nada sambil lalu, "Tapi saat itu belum ada Song Qian. Jadi…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah menatap Pamannya yang sedang menyesap kopi. Apa hubungan Victoria dalam masalah ini? Tapi ia tidak mau membuat kepalanya lebih pusing lagi. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Lee Sungmin sebelum ia hilang ingatan, berharap hal itu sedikit-banyak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Sungmin atau setiap kali ia memikirkan gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun," kata Yoochun tiba-tiba dengan nada serius. "Sebelum kau datang tadi, aku menerima telepon dari kepolisian. Mereka sudah mendapat petunjuk tentang orang-orang yang menyerangmu waktu itu. Dan orang-orang itu memang sudah mengincarmu sejak awal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued…

Preview Next Chapter…

"_Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan?"_

"_Mwoya?"_

"_Apakah aku pernah membantumu mencari sesuatu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kata-kataku waktu itu… sewaktu aku memintamu menerima Yesung. Aku berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu."_

"_Kenapa?" _

"_Karena…, karena aku…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apakah sebelum ini—sebelum aku hilang ingatan—aku sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak suka gelap?"_

"_Kejadiannya sudah lama. Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"_

"_Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri, tapi kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji."_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kemaren Mingie bener-bener jadi pergi-_- Dan ternyata Mingie pergi ke tempat yang jauh, diluar daerah Palembang._. Jadi pulangnya juga agak malem, deket-deket pagi lah._.v Jadi maaf ya nggak sempet update kemaren. Ah, btw Sungminnie sedang terkena flu… Semoga cepat sembuh chagi-ya:* Tapi tetep aja ganteng kemaren di #SMTownBeijing /

Ah, gomawo… gamsahamnida buat yang setia membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Seperti janji Mingie, Mingie akan membuat sebuah cerita baru… Wkwkwk remake juga kah ? Tentu. Tapi Mingie usahain, setelah project remake yang satu lagi selesai, Mingie bakal ngepost cerita yang udah tersimpan rapi part 1-nya di laptop:)) Berhubung masih musim ujian di sekolah Mingie, jadinya Mingie nggak mau bikin cerita yang nantinya malah update kelamaan. Jadi… mungkin bulan Desember yah udah liburan, mungkin waktu liburan itulah Mingie pake buat bikin cerita ala otak amatiran Mingie^^

Eh, kalau bisa mungkin malem ini Mingie ngepost sinopsis novel remake Mingie yang baru^^ Harap ditunggu yaa^^~~~~~

Akhir kata, Mingie ucapkan gamsahamnidaaa^^ Kecup satu-satu dari Palembang~~ :* {} /lempar kissbye bareng Kangin/

**_Rilakkyuming, **_**istri sahnya Lee Sungmin, soulmates sahnya Kim Heechul, girlfriend sahnya Lee Hyukjae, dream girl sahnya Tan Hankyung, and lovelysister sahnya Kim Youngwoon**_**_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"_**Today, I wander in my memory,  
I'm pasing around on the end of this way,  
You're still holding me tightly, even though I can't see you any more,  
I'm losing my way again…" **_

–_**Yesung Super Junior, It Has To Be You—**_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**SUNGMIN** belum memutuskan bagaimana ia harus bersikap dalam berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah sebaiknya ia kembali menjaga jarak dari laki-laki itu? Tetapi siang ini mereka sudah makan dan mengobrol bersama seperti dulu ketika Kyuhyun belum hilang ingatan, dan Kyuhyun datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencarinya. Kembali menghindari laki-laki itu akan terasa aneh.

Tetapi kalau ia kembali dekat dengan Kyuhyun, justru Sungmin sendiri yang berisiko mengalami sakit hati karena terpaksa menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan Victoria Song bersama. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Victoria Song kembali menghunjam otaknya. Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat, tidak sudi mengingat itu. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia membenci pikirannya yang suka melayang tanpa arah.

Sambil membetulkan letak topi wol yang agak miring karena gelengan kepalanya yang terlalu keras tadi, Sungmin sejenak berhenti melangkah di depan gedung apartemennya dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang suram. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya dan menghilang di depan matanya.

"Pabo," gerutunya kepada bayangan wajah Kyuhyun di langit malam. "Pabo…"

Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki tangga gedung apartemen sambil merogoh tas tangannya mencari kunci pintu. "Di mana lagi benda itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya tetapi kuncinya masih belum ketemu.

"Hei."

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat di belakangnya itu membuat Sungmin terkesiap dan terlompat kaget. Ia berputar begitu cepat sampai tas tangannya terlepas dari pegangan, jatuh ke lantai, dan isinya berhamburan. Punggungnya menempel ke pintu apartemennya sementara matanya terbelalak ketakutan menatap sosok tinggi dan kabur di hadapannya.

"Mworago? Waeyo?" tanya orang di hadapannya dengan nada cemas.

Suara itu menembus bunyi debar jantung Sungmin yang mengentak keras di telinganya dan ia mulai menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang tadinya terlihat kabur di matanya pun berubah jelas begitu debar jantungnya yang keras mereda. Kyuhyun… Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung bercampur cemas adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebagian ketakutan Sungmin berubah menjadi amarah. Walaupun lega, suaranya masih agak bergetar ketika ia mendesis, "Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah sekali-kali…" Melihat kebingungan Kyuhyun dan menyadari bahwa ia berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, Sungmin berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, berdeham, dan berkata dengan suara lebih tenang dalam bahasa Korea. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi."

Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin yang berdiri gemetar di depannya. "Melakukan apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu kembali terpaku pada wajah Sungmin yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak mau membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin kaku. "Kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap," bantah Kyuhyun sambil ikut berjongkok dan membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang Sungmin. "Aku berjalan seperti biasa menaiki tangga dan melihatmu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di tasmu. Mencari ini?" Ia mengacungkan kunci pintu apartemen Sungmin yang dipungutnya dari lantai.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap kunci di tangan Kyuhyun. "Ne," sahutnya dan berdiri setelah mengumpulkan semua barangnya.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, tetapi ia tidak mengulurkan kunci itu kepada Sungmin. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir-pikir. "Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir lagi, lalu berkata, "Apakah aku pernah membantumu mencari sesuatu?"

"Aniya," sahut Sungmin. Tiba-tiba teringat pada waktu Kyuhyun baru pindah ke sini dan membuatnya terkejut di jalan sepi, ia menambahkan, "Tapi kau memang pernah membuatku terkejut seperti yang kaulakukan tadi." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Sungmin langsung menyesal. Sekarang Kyuhyun pasti akan bertanya kenapa ia bereaksi begitu berlebihan ketika disapa tadi.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menatap Sungmin sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Tapi kenapa Yesung tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

Sungmin agak kaget karena Kyuhyun mendadak mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh… Tadi dia memang mau mengantarku pulang, tapi karena dia harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya, aku minta diturunkan di stasiun saja."

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut samar. "Kau tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya?"

"Mwo? Aniya," kata Sungmin, heran mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi tadi kalian pergi ke mana?"

"Sunbae ingin membeli buku langka untuk kakeknya," Sungmin menjelaskan. "Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang menjual buku-buku antik, jadi Sunbae memintaku menemaninya ke sana."

Kyuhyun mendadak merasa ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. "Ah, begitu. Tadinya kukira…"

Sungmin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kau kira apa?"

"Kukira dia akan mengajakmu. Kukira kalian… karena…" Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengangkat bahu. "Kukira dia ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan keluarganya."

Alis Sungmin berkerut. "Kau kira dia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada keluarganya? Maksudmu… Oh…"

"Tapi aku senang ternyata dia tidak mengajakmu."

Mata Sungmin terangkat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Apa katanya tadi?

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke mata Sungmin. "Kata-kataku waktu itu… sewaktu aku memintamu menerima Yesung," gumamnya pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu."

Sungmin tidak sadar ia sedang menahan napas. Jantungnya juga sekaan berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berdebar keras secepat kereta api ekspres. Seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya? Sungmin berusaha menahan harapannya yang mulai melambung. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Harapan yang dihempas kembali ke tanah akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa maksud laki-laki itu?

Sungmin berusaha mencari suaranya yang seakan menguap begitu saja. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya terdengar agak tercekat, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena…," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, "karena aku…"

Apakah jantungku berhenti berdegup? pikir Sungmin. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain suara Kyuhyun? Menunggu kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya. _Karena… karena aku…_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh dan bersin.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin mendorongnya masuk ke apartemen dan membiarkan gadis itu mengomelinya tentang mudahnya terkena flu pada musim dingin, apalagi kalau ia berkeliaran seharian di luar demi mencari objek yang menarik untuk difoto.

Omelan gadis itu terasa menenangkan. Pengalihan yang bagus. Dan Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur karenanya. Dua menit yang lalu ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia hampir berkata ia tidak suka melihat Sungmin bersama Yesung. Hampir berkata ia berharap Sungmin bisa tersenyum kepadanya seperti gadis itu tersenyum kepada Yesung.

Dan hampir berkata ia menyukai Sungmin.

Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu? Kyuhyun menggeleng, berusaha menarik dirinya kembali pada apa yang dikatakan Sungmin saat itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berkeliaran seharian mencari objek untuk difoto?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sering ikut denganmu berkeliling Seoul kalau kau sedang ingin mencari inspirasi," Sungmin menjelaskan sambil lalu.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini begitu memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung membuka sepatu dan memakai sandal Hello Kitty-nya tanpa berpikir. Tetapi Kyuhyun memerhatikan hal itu. Ia menatap sandal di kaki Sungmin dengan alis terangkat, lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang saat itu langsung menyalakan lampu dan pemanas ruangan. Ia kembali menatap sandal itu dan perlahan-lahan kesadaran baru tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Tetapi kata-kata Sungmin tadi menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun melepas jaket dan syalnya, lalu bertanya dengan nada heran, "Jadi aku sudah banyak mengambil foto sejak aku tiba di Seoul?"

"Mm," gumam Sungmin tanpa memandangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak obat dari salah satu laci di ruang duduk.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat gadis itu sepertinya mengenal baik seluk-beluk apartemennya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat foto-foto yang pernah kuambil?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengempaskan diri ke sofa.

Sungmin menghampirinya dengan obat dan segelas air. Kyuhyun menelan obatnya dengan patuh. "Bukankah biasanya kau menyimpan foto-fotomu di laptop?" tanya Sungmin.

"Biasanya begitu, tapi kulihat tidak ada apa-apa di sana," sahut Kyuhyun, lalu merenung. "Aku jadi ingin tahu foto-foto apa saja yang pernah kuambil."

Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat bahu, jelas menganggap hal itu tidak perlu dipusingkan.

"Apakah sebelumnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tidak suka kuning telur?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Saat makan siang tadi, Yesung sudah tahu kau tidak suka kuning telur. Apakah sebelum ini aku juga sudah tahu?"

Agak heran, Sungmin menjawab, "Ya, kau tahu soal itu." Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, lalu menatap Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin Yesung tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu daripada aku, katanya dalam hati, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengucapkannya. Sungmin pasti akan terkejut dan kembali menghindarinya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa," akhirnya ia berkata, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "kenapa kau begitu terkejut ketika aku menyapamu tadi?"

Gerakan Sungmin terhenti, kaget karena Kyuhyun mendadak membelokkan percakapan. "Tidak apa-apa," ia mengelak. "Hanya terkejut karena aku tidak mendengarmu naik tangga."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu boleh membantah semaunya, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tadi ketakutan. "Kau ketakutan," kata Kyuhyun, "bukan sekadar terkejut. Kenapa?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan sambil lalu. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dan tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya. Ia tertegun. "Kau tidak suka gelap," gumamnya pelan.

Kepala Sungmin berputar cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengadah menatap langit-langit ruang duduk dengan alis berkerut. "Apa katamu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku kau tidak suka gelap," kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada melamun. "Benar, bukan?"

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Sungmin, alisnya terangkat.

"Ani. Belum," sahut Kyuhyun. Pikiran tentang Sungmin yang tidak suka gelap tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benaknya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Dan ingatan tentang hal kecil itu membuatnya senang. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu tentang Sungmin. "Sungminnie?"

Sungmin menatapnya dengan waswas. "Nde?"

"Apakah sebelum ini—sebelum aku hilang ingatan—aku sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak suka gelap?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Tubuh Sungmin berubah kaku dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Ani," sahutnya cepat. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Jemarinya bertautan dan ia menggigit bibir. "Kejadiannya sudah lama," katanya kaku. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

Sungmin mendesah keras. "Karena itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar," katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Seorang pemabuk salah mengenaliku sebagai Hyukjae."

"Hyukjae?"

"Aku pernah bercerita soal Hyukjae kepadamu. Tapi tentu saja sekarang kau sudah tidak ingat lagi," kata Sungmin sambil mengempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa, agak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya. "Dia saudara kembarku."

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat heran. Lee Sungmin punya saudara kembar?

"Dan dia model terkenal," lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kali ini alis Kyuhyun berkerut. Hyukjae? Model terkenal? Tunggu… Bukankah tadi siang pamannya berkata tentang Kyuhyun yang menghadiri pertunjukan balet dengan seorang wanita yang mirip Hyukjae? Hyukjae yang dikenal sebagai model terkenal di Korea? Kalau begitu, wanita yang dilihat pamannya bersama Kyuhyun di pertunjukan balet malam Natal itu… Sungmin?

"Kau tentu tahu orang terkenal punya banyak penggemar." Suara Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadar. "Hyukjae juga punya banyak penggemar. Beberapa di antaranya cukup…," Sungmin tertawa pendek, "…cukup berani. Kadang-kadang malah suka mengganggu Hyukjae. Menguntitnya… yah, semacam itu."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah cerita ini, tetapi ia berharap dugaannya salah. "Apakah mereka juga mengganggumu?" tanyanya waswas.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, seakan sedang berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau mengelak, ia mulai bergumam, "Kejadiannya musim panas dua tahun lalu. Hari sudah larut dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Jalanan sepi dan gelap. Dan laki-laki itu mabuk. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" Ia tidak suka membayangkan… Semoga pikirannya salah…

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ke-kejadiannya sudah lama. Maksudku…"

"Sungminnie." Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, membuat mata mereka sejajar. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara yang diusahakannya terdengar tenang.

"Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan mendorongku ke dinding," gumam Sungmin sambil menunduk. Saat itu Kyuhyun merasakan tangan Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya gemetar. "Dia begitu dekat. Aku bisa merasakan… merasakan napasnya yang bau mengenai wajahku. Lalu dia mencoba… mencoba… Maksudku, tangannya…. tangannya bergerak terus. Aku sudah berusaha melawan. Sungguh. Aku mencoba sebisaku, tapi dia sangat kuat. Dia mabuk. Dan… dan… tangannya terus bergerak…"

Suara Sungmin mulai pecah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul Sungmin. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Amarah timbul dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat marah sampai ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertindak kasar. Tidak pernah satu kali pun. Tetapi kini ia tiba-tiba merasakan desakan hebat untuk menghajar pemabuk yang mengasari Sungmin itu. Tidak, menghajar saja tidak cukup. Ia bahkan bisa membunuh orang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sungmin cepat dan memaksakan tawa hambar. "Aku menjerit dan menjerit terus. Untungnya tepat pada saat itu ada dua polisi yang berpatroli di sekitar sana. Mereka mendengar jeritanku. Pemabuk itu tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa selain… selain… menyentuh. Maksudku, dia tidak sempat bertindak lebih jauh."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. "Polisi menahan orang itu, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kemudian seakan tersadar bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ia bergerak gelisah dan bergeser menjauh sedikit dari Kyuhyun. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Sungguh." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu benar aku bisa menjaga diri karena aku pernah menghajarmu ketika kau baru pindah ke sini. Kukira kau penguntit."

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat heran. "Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sungmin dan tertawa kecil. "Kau sampai berteriak minta ampun."

Seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Sungmin. "Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri," gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "tapi kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sinar heran dalam mata Sungmin. Gadis itu pasti bingung dengan ucapannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak terduga saat di dekat Sungmin.

Sambil berdeham Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin dan berdiri. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya ringan, dan melihat gadis itu agak heran dengan arah percakapan yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

Kening Sungmin berkerut tidak setuju. "Kau masih mau berkeliaran malam-malam walaupun sudah mulai flu?"

"Di dekat-dekat sini saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Tentunya ada tempat makan di sekitar sini?"

Sungmin ragu sejenak, lalu menggerutu, "Ada warung tenda di pinggir jalan yang dulu sering kita kunjungi di dekat sini."

"Bagus." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kita makan di sana saja. Kajja."

Tadi ketika ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu, hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya merasa sulit bernapas. Sungmin memang kini baik-baik saja. Ia gadis yang kuat. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sungmin terluka? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sungmin? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana Kyuhyun harus menanggungnya?

Kesadaran itu sangat mengejutkan dan Kyuhyun butuh beberapa saat untuk mencernanya. Dari mana datangnya perasaan yang begitu kuat itu?

Akhirnya Sungmin mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus kedua dalam hari itu, dan Kyuhyun merasa seakan ia baru menerima penghargaan. Senyum gadis itu memiliki pengaruh terhadap dirinya. Membuatnya perasaannya membaik. Membuatnya merasa gembira. Membuatnya merasa seolah-olah ia bisa menghadapi dunia.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyadari selama Lee Sungmin berada di dekatnya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dirinya juga akan baik-baik saja.

Selama gadis itu ada di sisinya...

Dan saat itu juga kesadaran lain menerjang dirinya. Sepertinya ia, Cho Kyuhyun, telah jatuh cinta kepada Lee Sungmin.

Astaga, apakah itu mungkin?

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

"Oh ya, di mana Victoria-sshi? Kau tidak mengajaknya makan bersama kita?"

"Dia pergi ke luar kota,"

"Jadi karena Victoria-sshi sedang tidak ada, kau baru datang mencariku? Begitu?"

.

.

.

"Apakah Hyung menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kejadiannya pada Hari Natal?"

"Karena aku mengenal orang itu."

"Kalau kau memang sepintar yang dikatakan appaku, kau akan pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini."

"Dia tidak akan selamanya hilang ingatan. Ingatan itu akan kembali. Malah saat ini mungkin dia sudah ingat."

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Taraaa~~ Malem ini update agak lama, maklum yaa Mingie lagi ngerjain tugas ngeresensi buku, jadi perlu kerja keras dan memutar otak untuk membuat resensi itu-_- Ah iya, udah pada baca belum… itulah Summer in Seoul yang semalem Mingie post sinopsisnya. Belum? Ah kalau begitu, silahkan check karena cerita itu adalah cerita yang akan Mingie lanjutkan setelah Winter in Seoul end^^

Btw sekedar informasi… 5 part lagi cerita ini akan end:'''') Ga terasa ya? Huhu jadi sedih:'''''))) Di part-part selanjutnya konflik mulai keliatan nih. Jadi kalian siapin mental ya buat baca^^

Mingie nggak bisa banyak cuap-cuap. Mingie mesti tidur-_-" Intinya, Mingie selalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruuuuhhhh readers yang setia dan nggak letih-letihnya mendukung Mingie. Buat new readers, selamat bergabung ya. Disini authornya ramah kok, cantik baik unyu dan selalu disayang Sungmin selamanya /plak/ Ah, Mingie harus offline-_- Terimakasih buat amazing Readers yang selalu setia:)) Mingie sayang kalian semuaaa:** /bagi-bagi kacamata bareng Yesung/

And Last,

Mind to Review? ^^V

_**_Rilakkyuming –istri setia seorang Lee Sung Min (lagi males nulis status banyak-banyak-**_**_-)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****: **Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"…_Right now I'm going forward towards you  
There's nothing that can block my way now  
Either I become her one and only or I steal her heart__**…"**_

–_**Super Junior, A Man In Love—**_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**JADI** polisi sudah sudah tahu siapa yang menyerangmu waktu itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata terbelalak. "Mereka benar-benar sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan di warung mi langganan mereka dengan dua mangkuk jjangmyeon panas di meja. Kyuhyun baru saja bercerita tentang apa yang dikatakan pamannya tadi siang tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan membuatnya hilang ingatan itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah kata pamanku. Tapi pada tahap ini kurasa mereka hanya memiliki kecurigaan. Belum bisa dipastikan."

"Itu juga sudah bagus. Itu berarti polisi kita benar-benar sudah bekerja keras," kata Sungmin penuh semangat. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan kening berkerut, "Kyuhyun-ah, mungkinkah orang-orang itu penagih utang?"

"Aku tidak punya utang."

Sungmin meringis. "Kau kan tidak ingat apa-apa."

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi ia terus menundanya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus bertanya? Tetapi untuk apa pula ia bertanya? Ia tahu ia hanya akan sakit hati, tetapi… Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekali lagi, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar ringan, "Oh ya, di mana Victoria-sshi? Kau tidak mengajaknya makan bersama kita?"

"Dia pergi ke luar kota," sahut Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengangkat wajah dan terus melahap jjangmyeon-nya.

"Oh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Bahunya merosot. "Jadi karena Victoria-sshi sedang tidak ada, kau baru datang mencariku? Begitu?" gumamnya kecewa.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajah.

"Aniya. Gwenchana," sahut Sungmin cepat sambil menggeleng. Ia merasa kesal pada diri sendiri karena sudah menanyakan hal tidak berguna tadi. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari Kyuhyun? Astaga, ia harus berhenti berharap yang tidak-tidak, sebelum ia berubah gila dan tidak bisa membedakan impian dengan kenyataan.

Sadarlah, Lee Sungmin. Hadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan apa? Kenyataan bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya dengan cara yang selalu diingatnya? Ya Tuhan, seperti kenyataan dan impian mulai bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba lagu Bonamana terdengar di antara hiruk-pikuk warung mie itu. Sungmin tersentak kaget, bergegas mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Hei, aku pernah mendengar lagu itu," komentar Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia memang ingat lagu itu adalah nada dering ponsel Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau pernah dengar. Super Junior adalah salah satu boyband paling top di Korea. Dan lagu ini sudah menjadi nada dering ponselku sejak lagunya pertama kali dirilis," kata Sungmin tidak sabar.

"Setidaknya aku mengingat satu hal lagi tentang dirimu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Yeoboseyo? Oh, Sunbae."

Kyuhyun langsung menyipitkan mata dan mengamati Sungmin yang berbicara dengan Kim Jongwoon di ponsel.

"Bagus sekali," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang kalau kakek Sunbae menyukai hadiahnya… Gwenchana. Mwo?" Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ne, aku sedang makan. Sunbae sendiri sudah selesai makan malam?… Oh, begitu… Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Ketika Sungmin menutup ponselnya, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang diharapkan tidak mencerminkan apa yang dirasakannya, "Mau apa dia?"

"Hanya ingin berterima kasih karena aku sudah memilihkan buku yang disukai kakeknya," jelas Sungmin ringan.

"Pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh, agak kesal melihat Sungmin tersenyum sementara berbicara dengan Yesung tadi. Kenapa gadis itu begitu gampang tersenyum pada orang lain selain Kyuhyun?

"Kata Sunbae mereka baru akan mulai makan," kata Sungmin. Ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Kyuhyun-sshi, jangan menusuk-nusuk ebi-mu seperti itu. Serpihannya terbang ke mana-mana. Kau ini kenapa sih?" 

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kim Jongwoon menutup ponsel sambil tersenyum. Ia gembira karena Lee Sungmin sudah memilihkan hadiah yang bagus untuk kakeknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak gadis itu ke sini hari ini, tetapi ia lalu berpikir mungkin saat ini masih terlalu cepat memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada keluarganya. Gadis itu mungkin akan merasa terbebani.

Yesung bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, tetapi seharusnya gadis itu sudah tahu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja saat ini masih terlalu cepat. Dan seandainya pun ia ingin memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada keluarganya, ia harus memulai dari kedua orangtuanya. Jadi pesta keluarga besar-besaran tempat semua kerabat dekat dan jauh berkumpul sudah pasti bukan tempat yang sesuai.

"Yesungie," panggil ibunya dari ambang pintu ruang duduk rumah kakeknya yang besar. "Sedang apa di sana? Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan."

Yesung bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang makan utama.

"Kangin baru saja datang," kata ibunya dengan suara pelan. "Sepertinya dia terlibat masalah lagi."

Yesung mengerutkan kening. Kim Youngwoon—atau lebih akrab disapa Kangin, sepupu yang lebih tua daripada Yesung, memang terkenal selalu terlibat masalah. Ayah Kangin, Kim Youngmin, adalah kakak ibu Yesung dan ia sudah berusaha keras mengendalikan putra satu-satunya itu, tetapi sepertinya usahanya selalu menemui jalan buntu. Sejak kecil Kangin selalu bermasalah di sekolah. Ia tidak tertarik belajar, dan ketika sudah dewasa, ia juga tidak tertarik untuk bekerja dengan serius.

"Youngmin Ahjussi juga sudah datang?" tanya Yesung kepada ibunya.

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi menyapanya dulu sebelum ke ruang makan," kata Yesung.

Yesung pergi ke aula depan, mendapati pamannya dan Kangin sedang berbicara serius. Melihat kedatangan Yesung, kedua pria itu berhenti bercakap-cakap. Kim Youngmin merentangkan kedua lengannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Yesungie, senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah lama kau tidak datang mengunjungiku."

Yesung membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam ke arah pamannya. "Mianhamnida, Samchon. Memang seharusnya aku mengunjungi Samchon."

"Gwenchanayo," sela pamannya ramah. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya bekerja di rumah sakit. Dokter hebat memang selalu sibuk."

Yesung melihat pamannya melirik Kangin ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kangin memang tidak pernah menyukai Yesung karena ayahnya selalu memuji-muji Yesung di depannya, tetapi Yesung sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai sepupunya itu.

"Apa kabar, Hyung?" sapa Yesung, memaksakan diri bersikap ramah kepada sepupunya yang terlihat lebih tua daripada umurnya yang baru 30 tahun.

"Tentu saja sangat baik, seperti yang bisa kaulihat sendiri," balas Kangin acuh tak acuh. Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata kepada pamannya, "Semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Kau duluan saja," kata pamannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan sepupumu sebentar."

Yesung membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Begitu Yesung menghilang dari pandangan, Kim Youngmin berputar menghadap putranya. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini," kata Kim Youngmin dengan nada rendah dan marah. "Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa polisi menghubungimu? Kenapa mereka menuduhmu terlibat dalam penyerangan terhadap seorang pria?"

Kim Youngwoon—Kangin– meringis. "Appa sudah tahu?" katanya dengan nada tidak peduli. "Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Itu masalah pribadi. Dan aku bisa membereskannya. Appa tidak perlu ikut campur."

Ayahnya terkesiap marah. "Apa katamu? Apa…"

"Apakah Appa juga mendengar bahwa orang itu hilang ingatan?" potong Kangin halus. "Orang yang hilang ingatan tidak bisa ingat apa-apa. Jadi tidak bisa mengajukan tuntutan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada saksi mata."

Kim Youngmin tidak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya. Ia tahu anaknya memang bermasalah, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Kangin menunjukkan sikap seperti itu tepat di depan ayahnya.

"Yang perlu Appa lakukan," lanjut Kangin dengan nada ringan sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu ayahnya, "adalah pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini. Otthae?"

Kedua pria itu tidak tahu bahwa Yesung tadi tidak langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Yesung masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya tercengang sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya saat itu.

Mungkinkah orang yang dibicarakan Kangin itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun?

Ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati tempatnya berdiri, Yesung cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu, walaupun itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Kim Youngmin berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah lebar, terlalu marah untuk menyadari bahwa Yesung bersembunyi di balik pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Yesung baru melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Kim Youngwoon berjalan lewat dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan. "Hyung," panggil Yesung.

Kangin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat Yesung berdiri di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Apakah Hyung menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?" tanyanya langsung.

Kangin membalikkan tubuh menghadap Yesung. Kepalanya dimiringkan, lalu sudut mulutnya terangkat dan ia meringis. "Wah, ternyata ada yang menguping di sini."

Tanpa menghiraukan komentar sinis itu, Yesung bertanya sekali lagi, "Apakah Hyung menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?"

Kangin melangkah menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Yesung. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Kangin dengan nada datar. Lalu matanya menyipit dan ia bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kejadiannya pada Hari Natal?"

Yesung tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus ke mata sepupunya. "Karena aku mengenal orang itu."

Alis Kangin terangkat tinggi. "Neo chinguya, eoh? Ternyata dunia ini sempit, bukan?" katanya pelan, lalu seulas senyum mengancam tersungging di bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Yesung."

Yesung tidak takut. Juga tidak mundur. Ia tetap menatap sepupunya dengan tenang. "Atau?" tanyanya datar.

"Atau kau akan menyesal. Percayalah padaku," kata Kangin dengan nada rendah. "Kalau kau memang sepintar yang dikatakan appaku, kau akan pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini."

Wajah Yesung tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari sepupunya. "Pura-pura tuli dan bisu?" gumamnya, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Kurasa orang yang Hyung serang itu tidak akan bersedia berpura-pura tuli dan bisu begitu ingatannya kembali."

Alis Kangin berkerut dan matanya menyipit.

"Ya, Hyung," kata Yesung pelan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca jalan pikiran sepupunya. "Dia tidak akan selamanya hilang ingatan. Ingatan itu akan kembali. Malah," Yesung tersenyum dingin, "saat ini mungkin dia sudah ingat."

Setelah berkata begitu, Yesung berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang makan, bergabung kembali dengan keluarganya, meninggalkan Kangin yang berdiri kaku dan wajah pucat.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Selama makan malam bersama itu Kangin tidak bisa tenang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Yesung yang mengobrol dengan kakeknya. Apa maksud Yesung tadi? Apa maksudnya ingatan orang itu mungkin sudah kembali?

Kangin memutar otak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir orang sok tahu yang dihajarnya waktu itu bisa membahayakan dirinya. Ketika mendapat kabar orang itu hilang ingatan dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang penyerangan terhadap dirinya, Kangin sangat lega. Ia tidak pernah berpikir orang yang amnesia bisa ingat kembali. Tidak pernah mengira orang itu bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Apakah Yesung berbohong padaku? pikir Kangin curiga. Mungkinkah Yesung hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya? Mungkinkah orang yang waktu itu diserangnya sudah bisa ingat kembali?

Kangin mencengkeram sendoknya erat-erat. Sial! Seharusnya ia menghabisi orang itu saat itu juga. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Kenapa? Sial! Tanpa sadar ia memukulkan tinjunya ke meja karena kesal. Pukulannya tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup keras sampai semua orang di meja menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk kakeknya. Sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf tidak tulus dan menundukkan kepala ke arah kakeknya dan orang-orang lain di sekeliling meja, Kangin kembali menatap piring di hadapannya dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir apakah Yesung berbohong atau tidak. Kangin harus memastikan keselamatan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus membereskan masalah ini. Ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko orang yang diserangnya itu teringat kembali dan langsung menunjuk Kangin sebagai orang yang menyerangnya. Kalau itu terjadi, polisi tidak akan ragu-ragu menahannya, karena sekarang ini pun polisi sudah mencurigai dirinya.

Kening Kangin berkerut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa polisi bisa sampai curiga padanya? Ia yakin tidak ada saksi mata saat itu. Hanya ada anak-anak buahnya dan ia yakin mereka tidak akan buka mulut. Siapa yang melaporkannya?

Kangin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang kepadanya. Sekarang ini, ia tidak mau memikirkan masalah bagaimana polisi bisa mencurigai dirinya. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah memastikan orang yang hilang ingatan itu akan tetap hilang ingatan selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Preview Next Chapter…**

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia akan segera kembali ke Amerika, bukan?"

"Mm."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kembali ke Amerika?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar berharap ingatanku segera kembali."

"Oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu sebelum aku sadar aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah melihat foto Sungmin-sshi, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kau menyukainya. Benar, bukan?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Belakangan ini agak susah update dibawah jam setengah sepuluh:( Kenapa? Yang pertama, hari Senin, Selasa, dan Rabu, Pania pulang sekolah jam 16.20. Sampai dirumah nggak bisa lansung buka leppi, dan tugas semakin lama semakin banyak aja -_-zzzz Belum lagi Jumat nanti UHB 2. Aduuuhhh pusiiinngggg :/

Hmm, lovely readers, sedikit pemberitahuan, mungkin selama UHB 2 nanti… Pania nggak bisa ngepost dulu. Soalnya harus ekstra belajar karena nilai yang tiba-tiba menurun :''''(((( Mohon pengertiannya, ne? Mungkin hari Kamis sampai Kamis depan lagi, Pania baru bisa update. Malem minggu… satu chapter Summer in Seoul bakal keluar untuk menemani para lovely readers:p

Oh iya, tadi baca review. Yang nanya hari apa aja fanfiction ini di update, jawabannya sebenarnya nggak menentu. Kalau pania nggak sibuk dan sempet ngepost, pania bakal ngepost secepatnya. Tapi selama seminggu kedepan pania mau hiatus untuk persiapan UHB. Nah, abis UHB jadwal freee sebelum menuju semesteran!~~~~ ^^V

Lalu, ada yang bilang, Summer in Seoul sudah pernah diremake author lain. Tetapi baru sampai chap 2. Apa author itu udah lama buatnya? Cast-nya siapa? Pairingnya? Atau gimana nih? Apakah pania harus menghapus Summer in Seoul? Atau lanjut? Aduuhh butuh informasi. Seseorang yang tahu, please help meee! T~~~~T

Intinyaaaa… buat yang pengen baca part 'menegangkan' dan 'klimaks' dari fanfiction ini, part depan adalah jawabannya. Seluruh masalah udah mulai pecah di beberapa part kan? Mungkin besok adalah babak klimaks sekaligus penyelesaian semua masalah. Dan perlu ditegaskan, ternyata fanfiction ini tinggal 4 part lagi… :'') Huaaaaahhhh :((

Baiklah, baiklah, kebanyakan bacot. Maaf ya kalau ternyata updatenya pendek. Hehe, maklumin aja ya? Hoho mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo disana sini, ada penulisan nama, character yang nggak diinginkan dan gak sesuai, atau gimana. Pania bersedia menampung seluruh keluhan kalian:)) Nanti setelah Winter in Seoul end, jangan lupa sama manisnya kisah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ini di musim dingin ya ;;) Jangan lupa juga pantengin romantisnya kisah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang lain di musim panas:)))

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyaaak banyaak sekaliiii untuk lovely readers yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberi review pada fanfiction ini. Pania sayaangggg kaliaaan! :* /lempar kisseu bareng Irie Naoki^^/

_**And Last,**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**_Rilakkyuming_**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**KYUHYUN **dan Yesung duduk berhadapan di salah satu kafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Yesung bekerja. Yesung baru saja selesai menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang peristiwa penyerangan terhadap Kyuhyun dan kemungkinan besar bahwa saudara sepupunyalah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo," kata Yesung sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, baru pulih dari kekagetannya setelah mendengarkan cerita Yesung. Ia mengibaskan tangan dan membantah ringan, "Minta maaf untuk apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang yang menyerangmu ternyata adalah salah satu anggota keluargaku."

"Tetap saja itu bukan kesalahanmu," kata Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan Yesung yang terlihat sangat resah.

Yesung mengangkat wajah menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sudah memberikan keterangan kepada polisi," katanya mantap. "Aku memang tidak punya bukti nyata, tapi setidaknya keteranganku sedikit-banyak bisa membantu mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah lebih dulu mencurigai sepupuku itu."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sayang sekali aku masih belum ingat apa-apa, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan keterangan tambahan apa pun," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerutkan kening, lalu bergumam dengan nada melamun, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengenali orang yang menyerangku, bukankah begitu? Semuanya tergantung pada apa yang kuingat."

"Aku yakin ingatanmu akan segera kembali dengan sendirinya," kata Yesung. "Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau mulai mengingat sedikit-sedikit?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sedikit," ia membenarkan. _Dan hanya tentang Sungmin_. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu kenapa sepupumu itu menyerangku. Itu juga kalau memang dia yang melakukannya. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan dia sudah pasti tidak akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kutanya," katanya sambil tersenyum masam. "Kuharap aku bisa membantu lebih dari ini."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Kau sudah sangat membantu, Yesung. Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakannya kepadaku."

Saat itu ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sekilas ia menatap layar ponsel dan mengerjap, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Oh, Victoria. Ada apa?… Besok pagi?… Oke… Oke, sampai ketemu nanti."

"Victoria-sshi?" tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menutup ponsel.

"Ne. Dia akan kembali dari Jeju besok pagi, jadi dia memintaku menjemputnya di stasiun," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia akan segera kembali ke Amerika, bukan?" tanya Yesung.

"Mm."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. "Aku? Kenapa harus kembali ke Amerika?"

Alis Yesung berkerut heran. "Jadi kalian akan berhubungan jarak jauh? Menurutmu itu bisa berhasil?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Hubungan jarak jauh?" gumamnya, lalu memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tunggu, bukankah kalian…" Yesung ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir, lalu berkata, "Kau pernah bilang akan mengajak teman wanitamu ke reuni dan memperkenalkan kepadaku. Kukira Victoria-sshi orangnya. Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan," sahut Kyuhyun, walaupun ia tidak yakin tentang siapa wanita yang dimaksud Yesung. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi lagi. Ia melirik layar ponselnya sekilas dan tersenyum lebar. "Ne, Sungminnie," katanya di ponsel, tidak menyadari Yesung yang baru akan menyesap kopi mengangkat wajah menatapnya. "Iya, aku sudah tahu… Mwo?… Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi bersama... Ne, ne, ne… Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Kyuhyun, yang masih tersenyum, menatap Yesung. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," sahutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yesung, sekali lagi, gomawo."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu kafe dengan termenung. Ia melihat dengan jelas perbedaan raut wajah dan nada suara Kyuhyun ketika berbicara di ponsel tadi. Dan Yesung jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kalau bukan Victoria, apakah mungkin... Sungmin?

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Ini tidak kebanyakan?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengintip ke dalam kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan yang dijinjingnya. "Ani," sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan melirik kantong plastik lain yang dijinjingnya sendiri. "Memangnya kau lupa kita akan memasak untuk enam orang malam ini?"

"Kau benar juga," gumam Kyuhyun dan balas tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke gedung apartemen mereka setelah membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan. Malam ini mereka akan berkumpul di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk makan malam bersama, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, walaupun tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingat lagi sekarang.

Sungmin menggigil kedinginan dan meniup-niup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. "Ah, dingin sekali," gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun-ah, di mana mobilmu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya hari ini?"

"Sudah kukembalikan," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin. "Kedinginan?"

Sungmin memindahkan kantong plastiknya ke tangan kiri dan meniup tangan kanannya yang sepertinya hampir berubah menjadi es. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak terlalu," sahut Kyuhyun. "Sudah tahu cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak memakai sarung tangan," protes Sungmin.

"Tapi aku masih punya saku jaket," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang dijejalkan ke saku jaket panjangnya. "Kenapa kau membeli jaket yang tidak ada sakunya?"

"Karena bagi yeoja, saku itu tidak penting," balas Sungmin. "Yang penting modelnya bagus."

"Dasar yeoja," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendesah panjang. "Sini, kupinjamkan sakuku."

Sungmin mengangkat alis. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku jaket. Terkejut, Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Mendadak saja ia tidak bisa bernapas dan jantungnya… astaga, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai ia takut jantungnya akan meledak.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke matanya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Lebih hangat, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun ringan dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin.

Lebih hangat? pikir Sungmin pusing, lalu ia mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ya, memang hangat. Kehangatan tangan Kyuhyun menjalari dirinya, sampai ke wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. Sungmin yakin wajahnya memerah. Astaga…

Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan seperti itu, dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya di dalam saku jaket. Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang bermimpi. Apakah yang menggenggam tangannya benar-benar adalah tangan Kyuhyun?

Mungkin aku memang sedang bermimpi, pikir Sungmin. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu, seperti sebelum kecelakaan. Kyuhyun mengunjunginya di perpustakaan, makan siang dengannya, meneleponnya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya seperti dulu.

Sungmin berusaha menahan diri, berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia mungkin akan terbangun suatu hari nanti dan Kyuhyun kembali jauh darinya. Tetapi Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya. Mungkin ia tidak boleh berharap banyak, tetapi dalam situasi ini apa lagi yang dimilikinya selain harapan?

Harapan bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali mengingatnya dan mengingat perasaan yang dulu ada… Sungmin menggeleng untuk menghentikan pikirannya. Perasaan apa? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan…

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar berharap ingatanku segera kembali."

Sungmin menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Itu sebelum aku sadar aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Saat itu Sungmin baru sadar mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemen. Kyuhyun yang menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berputar menghadap Sungmin. "Sungminnie," katanya hati-hati, "aku tahu aku mungkin tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku…"

"Kyunie?"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan Victoria Song berdiri di tangga gedung apartemen, tidak jauh dari mereka. Sungmin langsung menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Victoria.

"Victoria?" katanya heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan pulang besok?"

Victoria Song berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ragu, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Sungmin. "Selamat malam, Sungmin-sshi."

Sungmin buru-buru balas membungkuk dan menggumamkan selamat malamnya. Victoria kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada sedikit perubahan rencana," katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. "Akhirnya kami pulang sore tadi. Dan aku ke sini untuk memberimu kejutan. Ternyata kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Ne, tadi kami pergi berbelanja," kata Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Victoria tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lumayan."

"Kau terus menunggu di luar sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Victoria mengangguk lagi. "Kalau tidak, aku harus menunggu di mana?"

"Udaranya sangat dingin," kata Kyuhyun cepat. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, sebelum kau jatuh sakit."

Kyuhyun baru mulai bergerak, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Sungmin dan berkata, "Mianhae, Sungmin…"

"Gwenchanayo," Sungmin buru-buru menyela sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sini. Berikan kantong plastiknya kepadaku. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Halmonie."

"Gomawo," kata Kyuhyun pendek, lalu naik ke lantai dua bersama Victoria.

Sungmin menatap punggung kedua orang itu sampai menghilang di lantai dua, lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya terbangun dari mimpi indah dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika melihat Victoria berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga gedung apartemennya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia baru saja akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Ketika ia baru saja akan berkata, _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku merasa kau adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku._

Astaga! Apakah ia benar-benar akan berkata seperti itu tadi? Kedengarannya sangat konyol, tetapi itu kenyataannya. Sungmin memang penting baginya.

"Kyunie." Suara Victoria membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apakah kau marah karena aku tiba-tiba muncul tanpa menelepon lebih dulu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Victoria. "Ani," sahutnya singkat, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah. Tapi kalau kau menelepon lebih dulu, kau tidak perlu menunggu di luar dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Mianhae," kata Victoria. "Kukira kau pasti ada di rumah."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Victoria menyusul di belakangnya. Setelah mengenakan sandal rumah, Kyuhyun pergi menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Kyunie, di mana sandal itu?" tanya Victoria tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Sandal?"

"Sandal Hello Kitty itu."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Victoria memang selalu mengenakan sandal itu setiap kali ia datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Tetapi itu sebelum Kyuhyun sadar sandal Hello Kitty itu sebenarnya milik Sungmin. Dan setelah menyadari sandal itu milik Sungmin, ia…

"Eh, ternyata sandal itu milik orang lain," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang sandal putih dari lemari di dekat pintu. "Pakai ini saja."

Victoria terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan memakai sandal yang ditunjukkan. "Mau minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dari dapur.

"Tidak usah," sahut Victoria sambil melepaskan syal dan jaketnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Karena itu aku datang ke sini."

"Ada apa?"

Victoria duduk di sofa, melipat tangannya di pangkuan, dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersandar di meja makan.

"Andrew meneleponku," katanya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, tidak menduga akan mendengar nama temannya juga adalah mantan tunangan Victoria. "Oh? Ada masalah apa?"

Victoria tersenyum samar, lalu menarik napas. "Dia ingin aku memikirkan kembali soal hubungan kami." Ia terdiam sejenak, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya, Victoria. Bukan aku."

Victoria menunduk. "Kau benar," gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah. Kurasa untuk mendapatkan jawaban langsung, aku harus bertanya langsung. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, tetapi ia diam saja.

"Kyunie, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Victoria sambil menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan langsung itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun, walaupun seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Sejak Victoria berkata ia sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Andrew dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun belum menjawabnya. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan bahwa Victoria memutuskan hubungan dengan Andrew karena wanita itu menyadari ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Apakah ia merasa senang ketika Victoria menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu? Ne, Kyuhyun memang sangat senang, karena ia juga merasakan—ani, ia mengira ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Victoria. Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya selain memeluk Victoria.

Namun sejak saat itu sampai sekarang Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menjawab perasaan Victoria. Sebenarnya sejak awal ada sedikit perasaan ragu yang menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Victoria datang kepadanya. Hanya itulah yang penting saat itu. Tetapi semakin lama, Kyuhyun keraguan itu semakin besar, diikuti oleh kesadaran dan kepastian perasaan yang tidak dipahaminya terhadap orang lain. Seseorang yang sudah dilupakannya, namun kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan membuat hatinya tergerak.

"Kyunie." Suara Victoria menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau," gumamnya pelan, "teman yang baik."

Victoria terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengerjap dan tersenyum tipis. "Teman yang baik?" katanya lirih. "Begitu? Teman?"

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Ia belum pernah merasa seyakin ini seumur hidupnya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin keluar dari apartemen Kakek Osawa sambil mengembuskan napas. Kenapa harus ia yang melakukannya? Setelah mendengar kalau Victoria Song datang ke sini, Nenek Osawa menyuruh Sungmin mengajaknya ikut makan bersama.

"Tidak sopan bukan kalau kita tidak mengundangnya makan bersama?" kata Nenek Osawa tadi.

"Ah, Halmonie," sela Heechul yang sedang mencuci sayur. "Biar saja, Kyuhyun-ah bisa mengajaknya sendiri kalau dia mau. Kenapa kita ikut-ikutan?"

"Nenek rasa sebaiknya kita mengundangnya," sahut Nenek Osawa, lalu berpaling ke arah Sungmin. "Sungmin, kau mau naik dan memberitahu mereka?"

Dan Sungmin tidak mungkin menolak, bukan?

Ia baru akan menaiki tangga ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemen lantai dua terbuka dan tertutup, lalu langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sebelum Sungmin sempat bereaksi, sosok Kyuhyun terlihat di hadapannya. Juga Victoria Song.

"Sungminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun agak kaget.

Mata Sungmin beralih dari Kyuhyun ke Victoria, lalu kembali ke wajah Kyuhyun. _Tersenyumlah_, kata Sungmin pada diri sendiri. _Senyum_.

"Aku baru saja mau naik ke apartemenmu," kata Sungmin cepat, berharap senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya tidak terlihat konyol. "Halmonie menyuruhku mengajak Victoria-sshi ikut makan malam bersama."

Victoria melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya, lalu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sungmin-sshi," katanya, "tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain kali…"

"Oh, begitu?"

Victoria membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu berkata kepada Kyuhyun, "Kyunie, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri."

Kyuhyun mencegatnya ketika Victoria hendak berjalan melewatinya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang," gumamnya.

Mata Sungmin terpaku pada tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang siku Victoria dan tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan susah payah ia mengalihkan tatapan dan diam-diam menarik napas sementara kedua orang itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Kalian makan saja dulu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu menungguku," lanjut Kyuhyun. Setelah tersenyum singkat, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi bersama Victoria.

Dada Sungmin terasa berat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena kalau tidak begitu sepertinya udara tidak masuk ke paru-parunya. Tetapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Dadanya masih terasa sesak.

Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Mimpi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia boleh saja hidup dalam mimpi, tetapi cepat atau lambat kenyataan akan mendesak masuk. Dan ketika kenyataan mendesak masuk dan berhadapan denganmu, kau hanya bisa menerima.

Sungmin tahu ia sudah hidup dalam mimpi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan kini sudah saatnya menerima kenyataan. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu…

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya. Ia mengantar Victoria sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya. Mereka jarang berbicara selama perjalanan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Kau sudah sampai," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan ketika mereka berhenti di pintu depan gedung.

"Kyunie." Victoria berbalik menghadapnya. "Masuklah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Kyuhyun mengikuti Victoria masuk ke apartemennya yang kecil namun rapi. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Victoria langsung berjalan ke meja kerja, membuka laci, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Ia ragu sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan amplop cokelat itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya," kata Victoria sambil tersenyum kecil, "tapi sudah kulakukan dan aku meminta maaf." Ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mengambil itu dari apartemenmu."

Dengan heran, Kyuhyun membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti ketika menatap foto-foto itu. Foto kota Seoul, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, taman kota, kuil. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Victoria. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Lihatlah terus," kata Victoria. "Kau akan mengerti."

Kyuhyun terus melihat foto-foto di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Alisnya berkerut samar menatap foto yang terpampang di hadapannya. Foto seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, tetapi Kyuhyun langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin itu Sungmin kalau wajah gadis di foto itu tidak terlihat? Entahlah. Tetapi ia yakin itu Sungmin.

Tangannya bergerak lagi. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto Sungmin di perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun yakin siluet gadis yang berdiri di antara dua rak tinggi itu adalah Sungmin.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia yakin sekali?

Karena ia sendirilah yang memotret foto-foto ini. Ia yang memotret Lee Sungmin. Ya, itulah sebabnya.

Tangannya bergerak lagi menampilkan foto lain dan napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Foto close-up Sungmin. Tunggu. Ia ingat hari itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat. Hari itu ia melihat Sungmin sedang duduk sendirian di kafe. Mata gadis itu terarah ke buku yang terbuka di meja di hadapannya, tetapi sudah jelas perhatiannya tidak ditujukan ke buku itu. Ia sedang melamun. Dan saat itu Lee Sungmin terlihat begitu cantik sampai Kyuhyun terdorong untuk memotretnya, mengabadikan saat itu.

Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak? Ia ingin mengingat lebih banyak. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Kau yang memotret semua itu, Kyunie," Victoria membuka suara. "Kau sangat ahli. Foto-foto itu sangat bagus."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Victoria dengan bingung. "Kau tadi bilang kau mengambil foto-foto ini dari apartemenku? Kenapa?"

Victoria menggigit bibir, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Mollayo," katanya sambil merentangkan tangan dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

Victoria memiringkan kepala dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mengenalmu, Kyunie. Kau selalu mengambil foto-foto sesuai sudut pandangmu, sesuai dengan apa yang kaulihat dan apa yang kaurasakan. Dan caramu memotret Sungmin-sshi…" Victoria terdiam sejenak. "Setelah melihat foto Sungmin-sshi, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kau menyukainya," kata Victoria pelan. "Benar, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Victoria menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum muram. "Yah, kurasa pertanyaanku waktu itu akhirnya terjawab," gumamnya. "Aku memang sudah terlambat."

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview Next Chapter…**

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?"

"Ingin tahu tentang apa?"

"Kukira kau ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Victoria."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu,"

"Oh? Tapi… Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Tadinya kukira begitu. Tapi kalau aku memang menyukainya, kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak tenang setiap kali melihatmu bersama Yesung?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebelum aku menghabisi kalian berdua, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi kekuatanmu. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menang dariku."

"Andwae! Hentikan!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kyuhyunnie… dia…"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

**Seperti yang Pania omongin kemarin.. pania mau hiatus sebentar sampai jumat depan ternyata-_- Alasannya? Pania sedang dalam masa-masa UHB._. Jadi, nggak bisa update selama seminggu lebih. Mungkin juga nggak bisa banyak bacot di chap ini. Soalnya harus ngerjain tugas blog sebelum belajar nanti malem-_-**

**Hmm, buat Summer in Seoul, pania akan tetap melanjutkannya. Bahkan sudah pania publish chap 1 nya^^ Walaupun ternyata udah pernah ada yang remake… bahkan pas pania baca, cast-castnya pun samaT_T Huaaa tapi ada beberapa kelainan yang lumayan membuat cerita remake yang pania sama author itu (lupa idnya-_-) berbeda:))**

**Intinya, pania Cuma mau berterimakasih atas kesediaan kalian menunggu dan mereview cerita ini. Dalam 3 part lagi+1 epilog, cerita ini resmi end^^ Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk membaca ya^^**

**Terimakasih semuaaa! Kalian luar biasa!~~~ ^^/ /melambai ala miss world bersama Kyuhyun/**

**_**_**Rilakkyuming, the biggest fans of Lee Sungmin**_**_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Winter In Seoul [REMAKE from Novel Winter In Tokyo]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Newbie, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Gender Switch, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin di Seoul. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk. Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya…" _

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"…_**I'm looking at you anxiously  
I'm nervous and pacing  
I'm afraid you're going to say goodbye…"**_

–_**Super Junior, My All Is In You—  
**_

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"**WAH**, hujan lagi," kata Nenek Osawa sambil menatap keluar pintu kaca teras.

Keempat orang lainnya yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan ikut berpaling dan menatap keluar. Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu sejak ia mengantar Victoria pulang, kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali?

"Kyuhyun pergi dengan mobilnya?" tanya Kakek Osawa tiba-tiba.

"Ani," sahut Ryeowook, kembali menatap mangkok nasinya yang sudah hampir kosong. "Kurasa dia sudah mengembalikan mobilnya."

"Kurasa dia juga tidak membawa payung," gumam Nenek Osawa. Lalu ia berpaling kepada Sungmin dan tersenyum menghibur. "Mungkin dia terlambat karena hujan ini."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi kata-kata Nenek Osawa. Apakah kekecewaannya begitu jelas terlihat sampai Nenek Osawa merasa perlu menghiburnya?

"Ya. Menurutku juga begitu," timpal Ryeowook setelah menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Kyuhyun Hyung tidak akan pulang dalam hujan selebat ini. Kurasa dia pasti menunggu hujan berhenti di…"

Heechul memukul kepala adiknya dan melotot. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Ryeowook menatap kakaknya sambil memberengut dan mengusap-usap kepala. "Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan?"

Sungmin membiarkan kedua kakak-beradik itu meneruskan perdebatan kecil mereka dan berkonsentrasi pada makanan di depannya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Kyuhyun. Untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal yang pasti akan membuat hatinya sendiri sakit?

Sebaiknya ia mencari bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan karena ia tahu dirinya agak pendiam selama makan malam. Yah, mungkin itu sebabnya Nenek Osawa berusaha menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Alis Sungmin terangkat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun-ah?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun menutup flap ponsel dan tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu Sungmin akan mengomel sedikit, setelah itu menyetujui permintaannya. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen, jadi gadis itu tidak perlu berjalan jauh. Kyuhyun mendongak dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Uap putih meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dan menghilang dengan cepat. Ia merapatkan jaket karena dingin dan berdiri memerhatikan hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Ia memangan berkeliling. Di sekitarnya banyak orang yang juga sedang menunggu hujan berhenti. Orang-orang yang membawa payung sudah berjalan menembus hujan. Beberapa orang dijemput oleh keluarga atau teman yang membawakan payung, membuat iri orang-orang yang masih berdiri menunggu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak merasa iri, karena tidak lama lagi Sungmin akan datang dan menjemputnya.

Dan kali ini aku akan mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat kukatakan kepada Sungmin tadi, putusnya sambil menyelipkan amplop berisi foto yang diambilnya dari Victoria ke balik sweter supaya tidak basah.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil memegangi payung. Dari tadi Kyuhyun diam saja, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Kenapa? Akhirnya Sungmin berdeham dan bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Belum. Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Sudah," sahut Sungmin.

"Oh," Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali terdiam.

Sungmin menggigit bibir dan melirik Kyuhyun lagi. Apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mau menjelaskan? Apakah ia harus bertanya? Apakah ia akan terdengar terlalu ikut campur kalau bertanya? Apakah ia boleh bertanya?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan berhenti melangkah. Sungmin ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapnya. "Tidak ada yang ingin kautanyakan kepadaku?"

"Apa?" Sungmin terkejut dan mengerjap. Astaga! Apakah Kyuhyun baru membaca pikirannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ingin tahu tentang apa?"

Kyuhyun ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir. Lalu menarik napas dan berkata, "Kukira kau ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Victoria."

Napas Sungmin tertahan dan matanya melebar. "Mw-mwo?" katanya tergagap, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan tepat. "Aniyeo, aku tidak ingin tahu."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"Kau sudah pernah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," lanjut Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak percaya. "Dia teman lamamu dan bertunangan dengan sahabatmu. Tapi, tentu saja, sekarang dia sudah tidak bertunangan lagi karena dia menyadari sebenarnya dia menyukaimu. Dan kau juga menyukainya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuketahui."

Ia menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari nada suaranya agak ketus dan menyadari ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sungmin membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sungmin mencengkeram payungnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan bergumam, "Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat. Aku kedinginan."

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Kyuhyun menyusulnya dan bertanya, "Kau cemburu?"

Sungmin ingin berkata, 'Aniyeo, aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa harus?' Lalu ia berpikir kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan terlalu menggebu-gebu seperti itu justru tidak akan membantu. Akhirnya ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan berkata, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab ringan, "Memang tidak."

Sungmin mengangguk pendek sambil terus melangkah. Benar, ia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Sama sekali tidak berhak cemburu. Tetapi, astaga, kenapa hatinya masih terasa sakit walaupun ia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau semua ini akan terjadi?

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun memegang sikunya dan menahannya supaya berhenti berjalan. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Sungmin mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari siku Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu," katanya sekali lagi.

Sungmin kembali mengerjap. Ia memang tidak salah dengar. "Oh? Tapi… Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Tadinya kukira begitu," aku Kyuhyun. "Tapi kalau aku memang menyukainya, kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak tenang setiap kali melihatmu bersama Yesung?"

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Entah jalanan saat itu memang sedang sunyi atau Sungmin yang tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri dan bunyi hujan yang terdengar samar-samar. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apakah ia memang sedang bermimpi?

"Apa… maksudmu?" Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar kecil dan jauh. Jantungnya berdebar keras menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Keheningan yang hanya dihiasi bunyi hujan tiba-tiba dipecahkan bunyi decit yang keras. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh dan melihat dua mobil sedan hitam berhenti mendadak di dekat mereka. Dua pria keluar dari masing-masing mobil, tanpa payung, dan menatap lurus ke arah mereka.

Sungmin mengerjap dan rasa panik langsung merayapi dirinya. Tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram lengan jaket Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu dan apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi sudah pasti mereka tidak bermaksud baik. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Jalanan sunyi senyap. Jalan itu memang selalu sepi, tetapi setidaknya biasanya ada satu atau dua orang yang terlihat berjalan kaki. Hari ini, dalam hujan lebat ini, tidak terlihat orang lain di jalan selain mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Perlahan ia menarik Sungmin ke belakang punggungnya. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada orang-orang berpakaian serbahitam itu.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Saat itu pintu belakang salah satu mobil terbuka. Seorang pria keluar sambil membuka payung. Ia menegakkan tubuh, menutup pintu mobil, dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Senyum itu sama sekali bukan senyum bersahabat. Kerutan di kening Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Pria itu. Kenapa pria itu terasa tidak asing?

Pria yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam itu berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, bibirnya tipis, rambutnya tipis, dan hidungnya agak bengkok. "Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia tergelak. "Waktu itu aku juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi tentu saja, sekarang kau sudah pasti tidak ingat padaku. Aku menghajarmu dengan baik, bukan?"

Sungmin terbelalak di balik punggung Kyuhyun dan cengkeramannya di lengan Kyuhyun mengencang. Astaga! Orang itu yang dulu menyerang Kyuhyun. Orang itu… Orang itu yang membuat Kyuhyun hilang ingatan. Dan orang itu… orang itu… Oh! Tiba-tiba Sungmin terkesiap ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan lebih jelas di bawah sinar lampu pinggir jalan.

Mata sipit pria itu beralih ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak berani bernapas sementara pria itu mengamatinya dengan saksama, lalu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku," katanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin berkata ia memang mengenal pria itu. Ia pernah melihat pria itu di pertunjukan balet yang dihadirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Waktu itu pria berwajah jahat ini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh. Kini Sungmin mengerti sebabnya.

Tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

"Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu keras sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Karena Sungmin mencengkeram lengannya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gadis itu gemetar. Ia mengerti arti tatapan di dalam mata Sungmin yang terbelalak ketakutan itu. Sungmin memang pernah bertemu dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini. Kalau memang pria itu yang menyerangnya, maka…

"Kau sepupu Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun datar sambil kembali menatap pria itu. "Kim Kangin?"

Kangin mendengus. "Sudah kuduga Yesung akan menjadi masalah," katanya dengan nada rendah. "Dia sudah memberitahumu, eoh?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada datar dan tenang, pada kenyataannya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa tegang, bukan karena khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya, tetapi khawatir akan keselamatan gadis yang saat ini ketakutan di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka ini sudah jelas orang-orang kasar. Mereka sudah pernah menyerang Kyuhyun satu kali. Kemungkinan besar hari ini mereka datang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang belum tuntas.

"Seharusnya aku menghabisimu saat itu juga, jadi aku tidak perlu direpotkan masalahmu sekarang." Suara Kangin terdengar lagi. Ia melirik Sungmin. "Tapi sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin terluka. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta gadis itu datang menjemputnya di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Seharusnya ia tidak menempatkan gadis itu dalam bahaya. Seharusnya… Seharusnya…

Kangin menyunggingkan seulas senyum licik yang menampakkan giginya. "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," gumamnya.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bersama empat orang anak buahnya itu terlihat berbahaya. Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Pada Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menurunkan payung yang dipegangnya, menunduk ke arah Sungmin, dan berbisik, "Telepon polisi."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun belum sempat dicernanya ketika Sungmin mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan pria jahat di depan mereka itu. "Serang," gumam pria itu. Kemudian segalanya kacau.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke samping ketika empat orang bertubuh besar itu dengan cepat bergerak maju. Payung Sungmin terlempar entah ke mana. Sungmin juga tidak peduli. Matanya terbelalak menatap Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya dan berhadapan dengan empat orang yang sepertinya tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuh pria itu.

Ketika dua di antara mereka melayangkan pukulan ke arah Kyuhyun, Sungmin memekik. Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh. Sungmin terhuyung sedikit, tetapi matanya dengan ngeri menatap Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengelak dari serangan oarng-orang itu.

Heechul pernah berkata Kyuhyun jago karate. Memang. Sungmin bisa melihatnya. Tetapi orang-orang yang menyerangnya juga bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Ditambah lagi, mereka berempat sementara Kyuhyun sendirian.

Sendirian. Bersama Sungmin yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Sungmin yang juga dianggap sebagai sasaran.

Otak Sungmin masih lumpuh. Ia menatap perkelahian di depannya dengan ngeri, tetapi ia tidak bisa bertindak. Ia tidak ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, sampai salah seorang tukang pukul itu meninju rahang Kyuhyun. Saat itu jgua Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Dan saat itu juga sebuah suara mendesaknya. _Telepon polisi! Telepon siapa saja! Telepon!_

Ia ketakutan. Ia gemetaran. Ia basah kuyup. Semua itu membuat usahanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku menjadi tugas paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak sempat banyak berpikir. Ia hanya menekan tombol untuk menghubungi orang terakhir yang dihubunginya. Saat itu ia tidak ingat siapa yang terakhir kali dihubunginya. Yang paling penting adalah menelepon seseorang. Siapa saja.

Sungmin tidak melihat salah seorang tukang pukul itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ia sibuk berdoa dalam hati dengan ponsel ditempelkan di telinga. Angkat teleponnya… Angkat teleponnya… Jebal…

"Yeoboseyo?"

Suara Heechul! Sungmin hampir pingsan saking leganya. "Eonnie..."

Ia menjerit ketika lengannya disentakkan dengan kasar. Sungmin tersungkur ke tanah dan ponselnya terlepas dari pegangan. Ketika ia mendongak ia melihat si tukang pukul mengayunkan sebelah kakinya. Sungmin otomatis mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi kepala. Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Malah terdengar suara keras dan sesuatu yang berat jatuh menindihnya.

Sungmin membuka mata dan mendapati Kyuhyun berlutut di dekatnya. Lengan Kyuhyun merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meringis.

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya darah di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tangannya terangkat ke pipi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie! Kau…"

Tiba-tiba si tukang pukul kembali melayangkan tendangan ke punggung Kyuhyun. Sungmin memekik. Ia berputar dan merangkul Kyuhyun yang tersungkur di tanah untuk melindunginya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" seru Sungmin. Ketika berteriak ia baru sadar suaranya pecah dan air mata sudah mengalir di wajahnya, bercampur dengan air hujan.

Salah seorang tukang pukul itu, entah yang mana, mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan menariknya dengan kasar sampai berdiri. Sungmin berusaha melawan, menendang, memukul, dan berteriak. Si tukang pukul mengangkat tangan dan menamparnya dengan keras. Kepala Sungmin tersentak ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya berdenging kesakitan dan ledakan warna menyilaukan terlihat di balik kelopak matanya.

Kyuhyun bertindak cepat. Ia melayangkan tinju ke rahang orang yang menampar Sungmin, lalu disusul dengan tendangan di perut. Orang itu terhuyung mundur dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Kim Kangin, yang dari tadi menyaksikan perkelahian itu dengan senyum licik tersungging di wajah, mengangkat sebelah tangan. Anak-anak buahnya berhenti bergerak.

"Sebelum aku menghabisi kalian berdua," katanya dengan suara pelan dan dingin, "aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi kekuatanmu." Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menang dariku."

Entah sejak kapan mereka mengeluarkan tongkat pemukul dari dalam mobil, tetapi saat anak-anak buah Kim Kangin kembali bergerak cepat ke arah Kyuhyun, mereka sudah mengacungkan senjata mereka.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata. Andwae… Andwae… Tenaga Kyuhyun sudah terkuras habis. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin dan sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang, memastikan Sungmin terlindungi di belakangnya, Sungmin tahu laki-laki itu tidak mungkin menghadapi empat tukang pukul yang bersenjata. Sungmin memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya untuk tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga terluka. Andwae… Kalau mereka menyerang Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun pasti akan celaka. Andwae… Sungmin harus menghalangi mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Andwae! Hentikan!" Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sungmin berlari ke depan Kyuhyun, ingin melindunginya, mencoba menghalangi orang-orang yang akan mengayunkan tongkat ke arah Kyuhyun.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bertenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah menetes dari pipi dan bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin melawan empat orang bertubuh besar yang jago berkelahi. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sulit bernapas, karena dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik napas. Mungkin juga ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Tidak boleh. Ia harus memastikan keselamatan gadis di belakangnya ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin terluka. Tadi saja ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika salah satu tukang pukul itu memukul wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur napas. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, menyentuh Sungmin, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja dan masih ada di dekatnya. Astaga, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin, ia… ia… Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Keempat orang di hadapannya serentak bergerak dan mengayunkan tongkat ke arahnya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah menjauhkan Sungmin dari sini. Walaupun Kyuhyun mungkin tak bisa lagi melawan, tetapi ia masih bisa melindungi Sungmin.

"Andwae! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin bergerak ke depan Kyuhyun dengan tangan direntangkan. Kyuhyun terkesiap. Tidak… Tidak! Matanya terpaku pada tongkat yang akan mengenai kepala Sungmin.

Setelah itu semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Ia mencengkeram tangan Sungmin dan menarik gadis itu ke arahnya. Tepat ketika ia mendekap Sungmin, kepalanya pun serasa meledak.

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin memekik ketika tongkat kayu itu menghantam kepala Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu terjatuh ke depan, masih mendekap Sungmin erat-erat. Serangan itu tidak berhenti di sana. Satu pukulan itu dilanjutkan dengan bertubi-tubi pukulan lain. Sungmin meminta mereka berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun, tetapi suaranya dikalahkan bunyi hujan. Walaupun orang-orang itu bisa mendengarnya, Sungmin tidak yakin mereka mau menuruti kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Sungmin, menahan Sungmin di tanah dengan tubuhnya sementara ia menerima setiap pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sungmin terisak memanggil namanya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Kalau bukan karena lengannya yang merangkul tubuh Sungmin dengan kencang, Sungmin pasti berpikir laki-laki itu sudah pingsan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi melengking, beberapa berkas sinar menyilaukan terlihat dan Sungmin juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan keras yang mengalahkan suara hujan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti berguncang. Orang-orang itu tidak lagi memukulinya. Terdengar teriakan lagi. Bernada mendesak. Memerintah. Lalu tongkat-tongkat kayu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Sungmin mendongak dan menyipitkan mata karena silau. Lalu perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi jelas. Orang-orang yang tadi memukuli mereka berdiri memunggungi mereka dengan tangan terangkat ke atas kepala. Begitu juga Kim Kangin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat beberapa orang polisi mengacungkan pistol ke arah mereka. Polisi datang!

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Sungmin sambil bergerak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie, polisi sudah datang."

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Juga tidak bersuara.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan berusaha duduk, namun memekik pelan ketika Kyuhyun langsung jatuh terlentang di tanah. "Kyuhyunnie?" panggil Sungmin panik sambil memegang pipi Kyuhyun. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam, pipinya juga terluka, dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang polisi yang buru-buru menghampiri mereka.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah polisi itu dengan mata terbelalak cemas dan menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Dia… dia…"

Si polisi cepat-cepat memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun sementara seorang polisi lain yang lebih muda menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri. Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya oleh polisi yang membantunya itu. Matanya terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang diperiksa polisi yang lebih tua tadi. Akhirnya si polisi berbicara di walkie-talkie-nya, meminta ambulans segara dikirim ke lokasi kejadian karena ada korban yang terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekujur tubuh Sungmin terasa dingin. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Terluka parah? Separah apa? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa…?

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berpaling. Ia melihat Heechul yang memegang payung berlari-lari ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Heechul tiba di depan Sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesak cemas. "Begitu mendengar suaramu di telepon, aku langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dan cepat-cepat menelepon polisi. Ryeowook sedang pergi menemui temannya, jadi aku panik. Aku… Astaga! Kau menggigil!"

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kyuhyunnie… dia…"

Dan hal terakhir yang didengar Sungmin adalah pekikan Heechul ketika ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan tetangganya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Preview Next Chapter…

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Sungmin-sshi?"

"Ingatanku bisa saja bermasalah, tapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali.".

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Sunbae, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Bukankah Sunbae sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Benar. Kau memang benar. Aku hanya berharap… Aku hanya berharap akulah yang melindungimu saat itu."

.

.

.

"Dia datang untuk mengatakan dia akan pulang ke New York,"

"Apakah Kyuhyunie juga…?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Bersamamu. Apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

**-oOo—Winter In Seoul—oOo—**

Readers, sedikit info aja. Sewaktu baca bab ini pertama kali, waktu itu lagi hujan, dan karena suasana yang mendukung itu, Mingie jadi nangis-_- Apakah lovely readers nangis baca part ini? Karena waktu buat bab ini versi Kyumin pun, Mingie berkaca-kaca. Apalagi pas bagian Sungmin bilang 'Kyuhyunnie, polisi sudah datang.' Dan kyuhyun yang sama sekali nggak bergerak dari tempatnya:'')

Huaaa tadinya Mingie berpikir kalau hari ini Mingie bakal dirundung pilu karena hari ini ulangan fisika. Tau sendiri, Mingie paling anti sama fisika. Eh nggak taunya…. Huahahahaha pengawasnya mantap banget, malah soal yang masuk adalah soal-soal yang admin pelajarin kemaren malem:D Nggak jadi deh dirundung pilu dan terjadilah pikiran untuk mempublish Winter in Seoul dan Summer in Seoul bersamaan^^

Bagaimana? Di part yang agak action ini? Apa ada yang mau ditanyakan? Informasi nih, 2 part+1 epilog lagi ini cerita resmi endT_T

Jeongmal gamsa hamnida untuk seluruh readers dan reviewers yang selalu setia di setiap chapternya. Saya tau kalian-kalian yang setia dan yang menghargai karya saya:)) Untuk para siders, udah mau part ending, nampakkin diri dulu yuuukk^^

Obligadoooo!~~~~~ /lempar ciuman bersama Kangin/

And last,

Mind to Review?

_Rilakkyuming_


End file.
